Daddies' Girls
by BeautyHeldWithin
Summary: It has been ten years since Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson broke up and split their family apart. Now, the two girls meet for the first time and scheme to get the happy family they never knew back. Based LOOSELY on The Parent Trap. AU
1. Meet Haley and Natalie

**I said I would never work on two fanfics at once, but here I am. This is based LOOSELY off of the movie The Parent Trap, even though I'm sure it has already been done. I'm working more Klaine in and there will be twists and turns NOT in the movie, but it will still be fun just like the movie. **

**I do not own The Parent Trap, Glee, Kurt Hummel, or Blaine Anderson. But if I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Haley Anderson sat cross-legged on her bed looking at a torn picture in her hand. She felt an urge to know the man sitting in the picture. She wanted to know everything about him, but even a name would be good enough.

He had beautiful brown hair that was styled perfectly into a hairstyle that looked effortless but probably took him hours. He wore a pair of jeans, a plaid jacket, and a black turtleneck. In his hand was a green and white coffee cup that matched the half of the logo in the back. The sign only said "Bean" and Haley had never seen anything like it before. The man was her father, her other father. He was staring at the camera with a smile, a smile Haley would give anything to have directed at her.

She had been mesmerized by the man ever since she found the photograph in her father's t-shirt drawer one day when she was trying to find something to tie-dye for a friend's birthday party. He looked like he had the kindest eyes and smile she'd ever seen.

She saw there was a tan hand wrapped around his shoulder, it was well-manicured and was holding the man like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. It belonged to her dad.

She heard the thumping of his footsteps on the steps and quickly shoved the picture under her pillows, probably creasing and wrinkling it more. She kept cursing herself because she knew she should laminate it, but it was difficult to do anything without her father catching her.

He was insanely overprotective.

"Hales!" Blaine said as he dove onto the bed, almost knocking Haley off of the other side.

"Dad!" she laughed, grabbing onto his arm to hold herself in place. "You are going to break your back!"

"I'm only 35!" he said indignantly.

"That is still old!" the eleven year old remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you packing?" he changed the subject quickly, ignoring the dig.

"Yes, Dad," she pointed to the half empty bag on the floor. There were a few pairs of socks and a bunch of rolled up jeans in the bottom.

Blaine straightened up, "Well that looks promising. You do realize we leave tomorrow, correct?"

"Are you packed?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his daughter, "Well no, but I'm only going to New York for a day to drop you off."

"Why don't you stay for awhile, Daddy? You always said you loved it there," her blue eyes were wide as she looked up at him. She was old enough that she could sense when something was wrong with her father, but still young enough to not know when to stop pushing a topic.

Blaine blinked a few times, "It just isn't the place for me anymore – I'm getting old."

That seemed to pacify Haley for a while. "You know Santana will just pack the stuff for me tomorrow, right?" Blaine learned in that moment that his daughter had perfected the eye roll.

Blaine looked down at the girl and sighed, "You know, sometimes I wish you would stop growing up. It is scary."

"Like your morning breath?"

"Like my morning breath."

Haley settled back against the headboard, mentally cringing when she heard the crumple of the paper – it would be too difficult to get the picture out now.

Blaine bent down and grabbed a blue paper bag he had stowed on the floor before attacking the bed. It was filled with neon green paper and was bulging. "Here are some things for your trip."

Haley flashed a grin at Blaine and dove through the bag, emerging with a huge jar of Jif. She held it in both hands, "Oh my god! Dad!" she tackled him into a huge hug, "I thought I was going to die without this!"

Blaine grinned and untangled his daughter from around him, "There's more."

Haley launched back into the bag again. This time, she emerged with Double Stuffed Oreos. "You are the best father in the entire world. Best Daddy of all time!" she laughed and put both the peanut butter and cookies into the suitcase, "I'm packed."

Blaine laughed loudly and pulled the girl closer to him, "There's one more."

She frowned, "but the bag is empty?"

Blaine pulled light blue box out from behind his back.

Haley took in the box with a white ribbon and seemed breathless, "Daddy…" she whispered, reaching for the box with shaking hands.

"No," Blaine held the box in his hands and looked meaningfully at the girl, "Haley Elizabeth Anderson, you are eleven and going off to live on your own in New York for a whole month. I figured we could get you a pair of good earrings to celebrate you. Wear them all the time," Blaine joked finally.

Haley pulled the white ribbon and released the box, slowly lifting the lid of the box to find two shining silver balls.

Haley looked up at him seriously, "Silver or white gold?"

Blaine's eyes widened in fear, but he knew a trick question when he saw one, "Platinum."

"Ahh!" she screamed again and launched herself back into Blaine's arms, "I love them!"

Blaine laughed and hugged her tightly back, not quite wanting to let go. "Sometimes you remind me of him so much," he said quietly, instantly regretting saying it out loud.

"Who?" Haley asked, a fake questioning tone in her voice.

Blaine blinked a few times, "Uh, your grandfather."

Haley looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Okay," she said with a smile.

Blaine ruffled her hair again, "Do you want me to Santana make you some food?" he asked Haley as she slid the earrings on, examining herself in the glass of her vanity.

"Did I hear my name?" Santana slid into the room with a huge smile, "What do you have there, Hale?"

"My new earrings from the best father in the entire world!" Haley turned to the girl, "Aren't they pretty?"

Santana smiled at her, "Yes. Now let's see if we can pack some of your stuff unless you want to wear just those earrings at camp."

Haley shrugged, "At least my ears would look good."

Blaine coughed uncomfortably and looked around the room, "Why don't you get your pajamas on so we can wash that outfit."

Haley had already retired to the bathroom and emerged fifteen minutes later with sopping wet hair, a pair of Red Sox sweatpants, and a huge t-shirt that was Blaine's at Dalton. "You guys are doing such a great job!" she joked.

"Haley Elizabeth," Blaine said in a warning tone, "you can take some responsibility."

She plucked a tube off of her vanity, "Here is the sunscreen."

Blaine just looked at her.

"But I wanted you to French braid my hair! I can wear it like this on the plane and then my hair won't be a giant frizz ball at camp!" Haley looked up at him with the big eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine," Blaine said pulling her toward the vanity, "I told you I could buy you some gel that would work…"

"No," she said loudly and handed him a few rubber bands.

Santana smiled somewhat sadly at the pair and started refolding some of the items Blaine had tried to fold. She carefully tucked a sweatshirt around the Oreos to protect them from crushing.

Later that night, Haley slipped the crumpled photograph into her paint box, making sure it stayed flat on the bottom.

The next day, Haley walked through the rows of coffee beans with Blaine. She looked around at her home, knowing it would be the last time she would see it for a month. The large stone house stood nearly a football field away. She could hear the splashing of the pool boy and the sound of the machines working in the factory not too far away.

The house was far too large for both of them, and Haley wondered if her dad ever wanted someone else to share the property.

"Why did you want to make coffee when you grew up?" she asked, the easiest of the questions she had for the man. She gently took his hand and swung it as the continued to walk toward the garage.

Blaine smiled, Haley was getting older and barely held his hand anymore. "When I was young I shared coffee with someone very special and I fell in love."

"With the coffee or him?" Haley asked innocently.

Blaine stared into the distance and walked a few more steps, "Both," he answered honestly.

Haley tightened her hold on her father's hand and wanted to ask so many more questions, but knew they would just make her father even sadder.

"We should probably get to the car," Blaine said eventually. He needed to drive somewhere and even though they would be early for loading, he didn't care.

He couldn't be around coffee beans anymore.

Natalie Hummel laid flat on her stomach surrounded by the downy comfort of her blanket.

Her fingers ghosted over the image of the man in the picture. His hair was dark and curly but tamed. It was gelled down with probably a little too much – but that was just her personal opinion. His skin was darker than her own but his eyes were the most beautiful honey, moss, hazel mix that she was insanely jealous of, she had been since she found the photograph in her father's costume jewelry box. He wore a pair of dark jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a brilliant maroon cardigan that she was positive hung in the closet down the hall. He held a steaming cup of coffee, the lid off. The smile on his face was what really pulled Natalie in, it seemed like he was the happiest person alive.

She was sure he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

The laminated photograph held a few clues about the man that was her father. She knew that the pale hand circling his waist was her own father's and that the half of the logo above him said "Lima" on it.

Natalie knew what Lima was – it was her father's hometown. Every time they went to Lima she looked around for the sign, but never saw it.

A shark knock sounded on her door and Natalie quickly threw the photograph beneath her bed, "Come in!"

Kurt walked into the room gracefully with a pink bag dangling from between his fingers. "Natalie, I have a small gift for you," he smiled down at his daughter, "well several actually."

Natalie sat up and folded her legs, "Thank you," she said dutifully.

Kurt kneeled on the bench at the end of her canopy bed, "Open it!" his eyes sparkled as he pushed the bag toward her.

Natalie pulled a delicately wrapped cylinder out of the bag. She slipped a thumbnail under the tape. The paper fell open and Natalie gasped, "Santa Cruz!" the gripped the organic peanut butter in her hands, "Thank you!"

Kurt laughed, "Just don't eat it all at once, you'll need to fit into the Dorothy outfit!"

Natalie grinned, "Do you really think I'll be Dorothy, Daddy?"

"Of course!" Kurt took the girl's hand, "you are fantastic, sweetie. You've been to this camp for five years, you are going to be great."

Natalie sucked in a deep breath and nodded quickly.

"There's more," Kurt pointed to the bag.

Natalie pulled out a long rectangular present. She opened it quickly, wrinkling the paper slightly and throwing it onto the floor. She held the off-white book in her hand. Thumbing through the pages, her smile widened. "What's this for?"

Kurt flipped the book over and showed her the front. The intricate KH that Natalie knew so well from her father's business was engraved onto it. "I figured since you like to draw designs, you could fill this with your own and we can look at them when you come home."

"But Daddy, I'm not good at that!" she smiled down at the book though, a million ideas popping into her head.

"Nonsense, you just need to practice and you will be outstanding," Kurt nodded toward the bag, "But there is yet another one."

Natalie dug through the tissue paper, all tact gone as the white paper flew all around her. "There isn't anything else in here," she said with a frown.

Kurt threw a pale blue box in the air, the long white ribbons trailing behind it. "Here it is."

"May I please have the beautiful Tiffany's box, father?" she asked, her hands folded into her lap.

Kurt laughed, "But of course." He handed her the box and watched with wide eyes.

Natalie opened the box without untying the ribbon, placing it delicately on her bed to save for later. She stared down at the pearl earrings sitting in the white silk. "Dad…" she breathed, "they are beautiful!"

"I know I told you we had to wait until you were thirteen and could get pierced earrings, but I decided to have the store modify them a bit," Kurt turned the earring over and Natalie saw the clip.

"Daddy, can't I just get them pierced?" Natalie whined.

Kurt held up his hand to calm her, "Natalie, we've talked about this before." Kurt hated denying her of things, and honestly this was the only thing he didn't allow her to have. He wanted his daughter to remain a child for as long as she could, and this was just his small way of doing so.

Natalie sighed. "I know, Dad."

Kurt smiled lovingly at her and ruffled her hair slightly even though he knew she hated it. "We need to get you to a salon."

She nodded, "It is getting frizzy."

Even though he hated changing anything about her appearance, when she insisted that her hair be chemically straightened, he agreed quickly.

She looked less like her biological father that way.

"We can do that tomorrow after I have a fitting with some of the men for the Tony's" Kurt mentally went through his day, "I have Andrew Rannells coming in at noon but I should be finished after that." Kurt rubbed at his temples when he realized that he had quite a few alterations to make before he came in.

"I have tap until one, so maybe you could pick me up instead of Brittany?" Natalie was continually on a schedule as well.

Kurt pulled out his phone and quickly made a reminder, "Sounds perfect. I'll call and make the appointment. Go put your pajamas on, it is getting to be your bed time."

Natalie sighed but went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink silk pajamas.

Kurt started picking up the tissue paper that was scattered about the room, he was facing her, but Natalie knew if he turned he would see the photograph under her bed. For the first time she cursed her own cleanliness. "Dad!" she shrieked.

Kurt stood up quickly, "What?" He looked at her in alarm.

Thinking quickly, she gasped out, "Do you have a gray hair?"

"No!" Kurt gasped and ran toward Natalie's small bathroom. Natalie quickly ran over and grabbed the picture from the floor and slipped the photograph into her Louis Vuitton trunk.

Natalie ran over to her father and pointed blankly to a piece of hair, "Oh! It was just a really blonde piece I think!"

Kurt ran his hand over the back of his head and pouted into the mirror, "Maybe I should make myself an appointment just in case." Kurt fixed his button down shirt with a huff, "I'm only 36, I shouldn't have gray hair yet. I'm too young to be old and ugly!"

Natalie hugged her father around his middle, "You are the most handsome man in all of New York, Daddy!"

Kurt smiled softly down at the girl and brushed the dark hair out of her eyes, "Sometimes you know how to say exactly what I need to hear."

Natalie just laughed and went over the list Kurt had made her before of things she definitely needed to take to camp. "Dad, can we pick up new moisturizer tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kurt pulled his phone out again and made a reminder, "I can't have you getting sunburn again."

Natalie shuddered at the memory of the pain and the feeling of her scaly skin for weeks after. "Maybe we could get some extra," she tried.

Kurt nodded with a smile, "and maybe you should get to bed, it is getting late and we have some busy days coming up before you need to be at camp."

Camp Lily Lake was the most prestigious arts camp in all of the United States. It was situated along Ithaca Lake in upstate New York. The season was uncharacteristically warm and sweat rolled down the faces of fathers carrying easels, guitar cases, sewing machines, and just about anything a daughter or son could use in their quest to perfect whatever area they applied for. The camp was open to anyone from ages 5 to 15 and it was divided into groups based on attendance.

Natalie was excited because for the first time, she would get to be among the older girls who did not have a counselor in their cabin, but rather in a separate cabin outside.

Kurt carried the trunk across the muddy ground, his shoes sinking slightly as he groaned under the weight of it. The camp provided tractors that pulled the luggage to the girl's cabins and the male counselors helped move things in. "Be careful with that, it is vintage!" Kurt instructed the male counselor with a Mohawk. "The help here is going down in quality," Kurt mumbled to his father.

"Aw, lighten up," Burt Hummel said with a laugh, "you're just mad your shoes are getting messy."

Kurt was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Welcome to Camp Lily Lake!" a short woman with brown hair yelled into her megaphone, "I am Counselor Rachel and I need all of the theater-based campers to follow me to the north side of campus!"

"That is where you go," Kurt motioned toward the girl who was situating everyone in line, "do you recognize her?"

Natalie groaned, "Yes. She's mean."

Kurt nodded briskly, "Good, which means she is getting her job done."

Natalie turned to Kurt with a sad pout, "I'm going to miss you, Daddy."

Kurt knelt in the mud, not caring about his pants – he could always make others. "I love you too Princess. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be"

Natalie pulled back unwillingly and launched into Burt's arms, "I love you, Grandpa!"

"I love you too, Nat," Burt couldn't bend anymore but he looked directly into her eyes, "Remember, no one messes with the Hummel's."

"Right!" she high fived him quickly and ran toward Rachel, looking over her shoulder a few times to make sure her father and grandfather were still watching.

On the other side of camp Blaine was nearly gnawing his fingernails off, "Do you have everything? Shorts? Swimming suit? Deodorant?" In short, he was panicking. His only child was going to camp across the country and he had no idea what he was going to do with his life.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Dad, of course I have everything. You and Santana repacked my bag a million and five times!"

"Was it that many?" Blaine laughed and swept the small girl up into his arms and twirled her a few times, "I love you," he whispered, "and if you want to come home, just call or write me. I will come get you."

"It will be fine, Dad!" Haley was a little choked up and she clung to Blaine a little tighter. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy," she said through little sniffles.

Blaine felt his own dam break and let a few tears fall, "I'll miss you too baby girl, so much."

"Artists!" a man with a Mohawk yelled, "You are in le cabin Puckerman on the north part of campus."

Blaine gripped Haley's hand, "Maybe you should go home now, the help here doesn't look as quality as the brochure led me to believe."

"I'll be fine, Daddy," Haley sniffled again, "I'll write you every week."

Blaine hugged her again and gave her an extra squeeze, "as long as I'm living my baby you'll be," he breathed into her hair.

She kissed his cheek and looked up at him with serious eyes, "Don't forget about me."

"I could never," Blaine said and pushed her gently toward the group of girls.

"It's hard, isn't it," a woman said as she wiped her eyes, "letting someone you love so much go?"

Blaine nodded and took the tissue she offered, "You have no idea."

Natalie looked at the group of girls in the artist group with skepticism, "I cannot believe they paired us with the artists this year! They are grubby and always clog the showers with paint."

Her best friend Ashley filed her nails and surveyed the group, "Oh god, that one is crying. And look at her hair!" Ashley pointed to a girl with super curly black hair and a few tear tracks down her face.

Natalie smoothed her own hair down subconsciously, "Newbies," she muttered and caught the eye of the girl who immediately scowled at her. Smiling, Natalie turned to Ashley, "this year is going to be great."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I'll update soon!<strong>


	2. In the Beginning

**Thank you all so much for your support! I got a few questions that I hope this clears up! The whole story will come out, I promise! Also, A lot of this chapter and the next one contain mostly Haley and Natalie, but we will get to Klaine after that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Eleven Years Ago**_

Blaine ran down the hallways of the hospital, his shoes leaning a trail of mud behind him as he nearly knocked over an elderly nurse pushing a boy with a broken leg. "Excuse me Ma'am!" he called as he continued his sprint toward the birthing center.

After what seemed like forever, he rounded the corner to see Kurt pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Kurt!" he yelled and ran over to pick his husband in the air, sending him flailing.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly while still in midair, giggling and just letting himself let go for a moment. "We are going to be daddies!"

Blaine nearly skipped them over to a chair, "Did they say how long?" he pulled Kurt down on his lap, immediately wrapping his arms around him so he could not get up. "Are they here yet?"

"No," Kurt laughed and leaned down to press a kiss into Blaine's temple, "you know it could take upwards of two days, correct?"

Blaine nodded nervously. The surrogate that they had spent nearly six months searching for was about to give birth to his daughters. A c-section had bee scheduled for the next week, but it appeared that the girls had picked up Kurt's stubborn streak. "They are going to be stubborn like you, aren't they?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shrugged, "Considering they don't actually have my genes in them, I assume that is something I will have to teach them."

Blaine laughed again and kissed Kurt's knuckles.

The search for the surrogate had been rough. While they both agreed that their first child (they didn't know it would turn into children until a year later) would be Blaine's biologically, it was important to Blaine that they found a surrogate that had similar features to Kurt, specifically his eyes and facial structures.

"Is it going to be my lot in life to be surrounded by gorgeous divas that strive to make me crazy?" Blaine asked seriously.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, actually. It is something you will have to accept."

"Hmm…I do," Blaine said, burrowing his face into Kurt's side.

Kurt eventually fell to Blaine's side and draped his legs over Blaine's lap. Blaine fell asleep with his head on Kurt's shoulder, tired from working with the coffee beans all day. Kurt tried to draw in his sketchbook, but he kept looking up every single time a door opened, hoping it would be the doctor with the news of his daughters.

Blaine eventually woke up, "Do you want a drink or something?"

Kurt nodded and shifted from the sudden coldness and pouted, "Coffee please, and hurry?"

Blaine blew a kiss toward Kurt and hurried down to the cafeteria. When he returned, he held two Styrofoam cups, "Ready for some water with a drop of brown food coloring?"

"Coffee snob?" Kurt joked, sipping the coffee for himself and immediately wincing and placing it on the floor.

"Is mine better?" Blaine asked. He was just starting out in the coffee business and he had a small amount of land, but he prided himself on having great coffee beans that made even better coffee.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, "I'm quite positive I will never be able to drink another man's coffee."

"You better not," Blaine said with mock indignation, "that would just break my heart," he subtly shifted to a southern accent.

"I married the biggest nerd in all of the world didn't I?"

"But you love him," Blaine said, cuddling up and pressing a sloppy kiss into Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, "Hmm…I do."'

The double doors opened, "Misters Anderson-Hummel?"

Both men stood up and rushed toward the doctor, "Yes?" they asked in unison.

"Your daughters and getting cleaned up as we speak, they are both healthy," the doctor said with a smile, "congratulations!"

Kurt immediately hugged Blaine and gripped him tightly, "Can we see them?"

"Follow me, we're taking them to their own room now," the doctor motioned and allowed them to follow him.

In a perfect world the men would have been present for the birth, but the surrogate was not comfortable with that. She also wanted to be separated from the girls as quickly as possible. She was a sweet girl who simply needed money for college.

Kurt wanted to help her achieve her dreams of going to college, Blaine wanted her because she had brilliant eyes like Kurt.

Kurt nearly skipped down the hall. They walked into the room and saw their two bundles in the bassinets. Kurt stopped short in the doorway and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Blaine…"

Blaine felt his throat close and he couldn't move, "Those are ours…"

The doctor smiled at the two men, his own heart warming at the sight of them. "This, is Baby One," he held the small baby out to Kurt who was grabbing for her, "She was 5 pounds, 14 ounces and she's 19 inches long."

Kurt simply stared down at the little girl in his arms, "Haley," he said softly, "Haley Elizabeth," Kurt's eyes trailed all over the infant, checking her fingers and toes. "Blaine…she has so much hair."

It was true, the baby's hair was already curling where it was drying and it was thick.

"This is going to be hard to deal with when she's older," Kurt said with a laugh, his finger trailing gently up and down the sleeping baby's cheek. "She's so soft…I need her moisturizing techniques…"

"I don't think you want it," the doctor said as he took the second baby out of her crib, "this is Baby Two. She was 5 pounds and 5 ounces and a little shorter at 18 inches." Blaine held her close, cooing at her as she moved a little in his arms. "Baby Natalie," he said softly, his eyes filling up with tears, "you are both so beautiful," he whispered to them, "and you," he added to Kurt who was trying not to cry at the sight of their little family.

Blaine held Natalie and stared at her in wonder. His heart almost stopped when her little eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes to look up at him, "Kurt," he whispered in a broken cry, "she has blue eyes," the was enough to break the dam and he started crying, "she has blue eyes!"

Kurt moved closer and looked down at her with his own eyes watering, "All babies have blue eyes…." He reasoned.

Blaine shook his head and looked over at Haley, "Can I hold her?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Of course."

They traded babies and both repeated their earlier processes of simply staring at the little life in their arms. Both men silently promised to give them the best life they possibly could, not matter what the price.

They were a family, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Aunt Rachel!" Natalie yelled as she ran to the head of the group marching toward the north end of the camp.

"Natalie, how are you?" Rachel asked sweetly, "How is your father?"

"He's well, thank you very much," Natalie replied, "I think he's upset that you didn't bring your husband to him for his suit for the awards." Natalie bit her lip and knew she said too much.

Rachel laughed, "Jesse and I aren't going this year, we're both going to spend our time here."

"Oh," Natalie nodded, "Do you think I have a chance to be Dorothy?" she trotted to keep up with Rachel who was moving with purpose toward the cabin.

"Of course, though I cannot play favorites," Rachel added a wink and turned abruptly, "Alright ladies! This is your cabin, cabin 14 if you forget! Your things should be in your trunk at the end of your bed. Do not try to switch beds ladies, if you do, I will know." Rachel opened the cabin door and ushered the girls inside.

Natalie wrinkled her nose as she glanced around the cabin. She always hated the way it smelled like dirt and looked like no one had cleaned it since the year before.

Theater girls were notoriously messy.

Natalie immediately opened her backpack and pulled out Clorox wipes and completely cleaned the entire surface of her room, even wiping down her mattress.

"Ladies, we need you down at the fire pit in one hour to start rules and regulations!" Rachel yelled from outside of the cabin.

"Seriously?" Natalie flipped out. She still needed to set up her room and change clothes. Setting out, Natalie put the plastic mattress cover ("protection from bed bugs and ticks" her father assured her") over her mattress and then slipped her hot pink silk sheets on her bed.

"How do you fit that much into you trunk?" Ashley asked while she fit her own lace appliquéd sheets over her bed.

"Practice. My dad said he once packed up an entire house in one night," Natalie threw her pillows onto her bed, scattering them across the top into a pattern that would make it easier to sleep. "What are you wearing to this meeting?"

Ashley opened her trunk and looked through her clothing, "That depends, do you think the music boys will be there?"

Natalie threw her denim shorts back into the trunk and pulled out a red and white sundress. "Do you think Matt will be there? Is he allowed back after he set that tree on fire last year?"

Ashley laughed, "I don't know, my dad said probably not. But his dad does own that huge restaurant in the city."

"Money always makes things happen," Natalie said knowledgably, quoting her father. She set to fixing her hair, making sure it was flat and fell properly down her back.

"Girls! You have five minutes!" Rachel yelled again from outside. "Do not be late or we will make you Teapot!"

"Ugh," Natalie rolled her eyes and slammed her trunk shut, "I can't believe she won't even let us have a little more time. Was she ever a girl?"

The two girls linked arms and walked toward the fire pit.

"Oh my gosh, Natalie! Why is Matt talking to that frizzy girl?" Ashley held her mouth open wide and pointed to the pair. Matt was holding up his guitar and showing her the inside of it.

"I don't know, but she is not going to be my friend this summer," Natalie said as she walked toward the pair, dead set on ruining their conversation.

* * *

><p>Haley walked along the cobblestone path that led to cabin 15, the cabin she would be spending the next few weeks in, the cabin that would become her new home.<p>

"Hi! I'm Lisa!" a tall girl with red hair and a purple streak held out her hand.

"Haley," the girl shook her hand and smiled widely, "Is this your first time here?"

"No," Lisa fell into step beside Haley, "This is my third summer."

"Are you from Texas?" Haley questioned, trying to figure out the accent.

"Georgia," Lisa corrected, "and you are from California."

"How do you know?" Haley quickly looked down at herself and tried to determine what screamed California.

"I saw your trunk," Lisa said easily as they passed a group of boys in an alcove. "Oh! The musicians!"

Haley looked at the group and immediately saw the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. Not that it said much, she went to an all girls school so she really didn't see that many. "Who is that?" she pointed to a boy with sandy blonde hair that flipped up at the ends. He was tall and tan. Haley could have sworn that he caught her eye and smiled as soon as she walked by.

"That is Matt," Lisa said with disdain in her voice, "don't even think about it. He belongs to Natalie Hummel."

"Who?" Haley was starting to wonder if she should be keeping notes about the different people here.

"Natalie Hummel," Lisa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she is kind of the queen bee around her. She's been going here forever because her dad is some designer. She's a theater girl though, so she automatically thinks she's better than the rest of us."

Haley nodded like she understood, "So I have no chance?"

"Oh you might," Lisa thought for a moment, "You have that whole "California Girl" thing going on."

"Oh," Haley was excited when they got to their cabin because it meant she would finally have something to do other than think about missing her father and her house.

"Okay girls," their counselor with the Mohawk turned around, "I'm Puck just in case you forgot on the walk over here. This is your cabin. I'm here to unclog your toilet and fix your lighting. I'm not here to help you with fights over boys or over costumes. You each have a bed, you can have chicken fights over them. Also, ladies, NO PAINT," he paused and looked at them all, "on the walls. I will figure out who did it and you will scrape them until they are clean, got it?"

The girls nodded and then rushed into the cabin. Haley quickly sprinted in front of the group and claimed one of the beds. Lisa claimed the one next to her with a smile. "This is really nice," Haley remarked to Lisa as they started unpacking their things.

Haley pulled her sheets out of her trunk and started stretching them over the corners of the bed, making hospital corners just like Santana had showed her.

"Those are awesome!" Lisa pointed to Haley's blue and green tie-dyed sheets.

"My dad and I made them last week," Haley smiled at the memory of her father coated in dye. His skin was still slightly stained and Haley had a mark on her knee cap she was sure would always be there.

After she made sure her bed was free of wrinkles she three her pillow on top. She added a stuffed bear that she'd made on her trip to New Mexico with her father the previous summer.

The artist cabin had an extra wing that allowed the girls to set up easels to paint in their spare time. Haley immediately settled hear easel by the window for the best lighting and claimed her space.

"Ladies, in ten minutes you have to be at the fire pit for rules," Puck yelled through a megaphone from outside of the cabin, "If you are late, you Teapot!"

"Teapot?" Haley asked Lisa, a worried look on her face.

"They make you sing "I'm a Little Teapot" if you're late or break one of the major rules." Lisa rolled her eyes and lounged on her bed, "It is totally stupid."

Haley agreed and started changing, "What should I wear?" she slipped on her denim shorts with frayed edges and then held up a tank top with the word "love" on it and a plain blue V-neck.

"The tank top, especially if you have a crush on Matt," Lisa said as she stood, "We need to get there soon though."

Haley wished she had more time to fix her hair, but she ran her fingers through it a few times before following Lisa through the door and down to the fire pit.

A few people were already waiting around the fire pit, but they only person she had eyes for was Matt, who sat on a log with his guitar in his hands.

"Follow me," Haley ordered and they marched over to the log and sat down. "Hi," she said softly to Matt.

"Hey," he said and continued playing the same three cords on the guitar.

Haley bit her lip and looked over at Lisa who shrugged.

Matt continued playing those cords, sometimes hitting the wrong strings, Haley noted.

"You are really good," she said quietly, hoping to start up some conversation.

"You play?" he smiled widely at her.

"No, but my dad does," she looked at his guitar, "that's really nice, what kind is it?" she had no idea what she was saying, but hoped he did have a nice guitar.

"Matt!" a high voice said, "How was your school year?"

"Oh hi Natalie," Matt gave her a grin and Haley wanted to slap him. "I had a great school year. Only got suspended twice so my dad got me a go-kart. How about you?"

"It was great," she said with a slight shake in her voice. Haley could tell the boy had the same effect on her, "I got the lead in our school play, _Aladdin Jr._"

"Awesome," he said and then nodded toward the center of the fire pit, "Looks like it's starting. I don't want to teapot."

Natalie pushed her way onto the log, which made Matt move closer to Haley.

Haley tried not to turn beet red and hoped if she did she could blame it on sunburn.

Puck, Rachel, and a few other counselors stood in the middle of the circle. "Welcome to camp for another spectacular year where you can hone your talents and become the great artistes you will one day be," Rachel said with a huge smile.

"Who is ready to have a great time?" Puck yelled into his megaphone.

Everyone cheered, Haley stuck her fingers into her mouth and whistled.

"That was completely unrefined," she heard Natalie remark to Matt.

Matt didn't respond but bumped his shoulder into Haley's a few seconds later.

Rachel tried to calm everyone down, "Okay, we have some rules. Number one, no fighting amongst campers. Leave your fighting for tryouts and competitions! Number two, no pranks! Last year we had a camper get hurt when someone," she looked pointedly at Matt, "tried to pull him up the flagpole by just his ankle."

The rules continued for the next fifteen minutes until Haley was about to fall off the log from fatigue. She just wanted to get a good night's sleep.

"Ugh! Is this ever going to end? I'm going to die!" Haley complained, "I'm so tired!"

Matt laughed and leaned back further on the log, almost horizontally, "The rules don't matter. As long as your parents pay for camp, they don't mind what you do."

Haley forced a laugh, "Well, my Daddy paid for it, so I should be okay."

"Daddy," Natalie said with disdain, "How old are you, seven?"

Haley looked at Lisa, "Is that Natalie?"

"I'm Natalie Hummel," Natalie stood in front of Haley, "I take it you've heard of me," Natalie glared at Lisa.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've heard of the girl who is completely stuck up!"

Natalie's eyes flashed and she put her hands on her hips, "Well at least I'm not a frizz ball!"

"Please," Haley stood now, "I know the look of chemically straightened hair." Haley had no idea where the words came from, but they were on the tip of her tongue so she had to say them.

"You did not just say that," Natalie hissed, "my hair is naturally straight, unlike your skin."

"My skin is because I go out in the sun," Haley remarked, "maybe if you wouldn't be so pale, Matt would like you."

Natalie let out a shriek, "He doesn't like you! You are just a new girl here who cried when her _daddy_ left her."

"Girls!" Rachel was stalking over toward them, "Are you fighting?"

Haley's eyes went wide and Natalie rolled hers.

"Natalie, I expected better of you. You both have to Teapot together because you broke one of the rules."

"I am not Teapotting," Natalie said.

"Do you want me to call your father?" Rachel threatened, "He can come get you tonight."

"I'll Teapot," Haley muttered, "My dad can't come from California to pick me up."

"Are you going to do it with her or are you going back to the city?" Rachel asked Natalie, clearly not giving the girl special treatment.

Natalie groaned but pulled Haley up to the front of the circle.

"Everybody shut up!" Matt yelled, "TEAPOT! TEAPOT! TEAPOT!"

Haley felt her face turn red for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Natalie stood there completely calm, "I'll just use this as another practice performance," she said to seemingly no one.

Haley wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave.

"One, two, three," Natalie said quietly.

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
>Here is my handle<em>_, __here is my spout__  
><em>_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
>Just tip me over and pour me out<em>_!  
><em>

The girls were linking arms and both tipped to their side. Haley was sure her face could fry an egg, but Natalie just grinned and curtseyed in front of the group.

They walked back to the log together, both trying to get to Matt first.

"You two kind of look alike," he said.

"You obviously need to take your sunglasses off," Natalie said, "because we look nothing alike."

"Ew," was all Haley said as she grabbed Lisa and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Divorce and Desperation

**Here is the update! There is a lot more backstory to Kurt and Blaine here! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Warning/triggers: Some homophobic language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**10 Years Ago**

"Natalie," Blaine cooed to the little girl in his arms, "Batty Natty, please don't cry," he sang gently, "you'll wake up Hales and then she'll wake up Daddy and then I'll cry!"

Blaine danced around with his daughter in the moonlight, stepping awkwardly at times to avoid the squeaky floor panels. He lived for these moments, when he could just have a few seconds alone with one of the girls without the other one begging for attention.

They were growing so quickly, both of them walking and teething, constantly flipping from being the happiest little girls to the loudest in minutes.

Blaine cradled her a few minutes longer than necessary before placing her gently into the crib and turning on her Glow Worm. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before crossing the room to do the same to Haley. "I love you," he whispered to the sleeping figures before he set the baby monitor on the table and walked back across the hall to his bedroom.

Blaine tried to be quiet, but ended up jostling the bed slightly and he knew immediately that he'd woken Kurt up. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered and tried to settle down into the bed.

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, his voice thick with sleep, "I have to go into the office early today anyway." Kurt threw his feet over the edge of the bed and flipped on his light.

Blaine blinked rapidly against the light, "Kurt! Turn that off!"

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready!"

"Kurt, it is only four in the morning! You cannot go to work right now. I have an appointment at nine; you promised you'd watch the girls!"

"Can't Santana do it?" Kurt was already pulling on his pants, "You know there's a show next week. I do not know why you would plan something for this week. If I do a good job maybe I could be financed to start creating my own line and then it would be easy street for us!"

Blaine sat up, all thoughts of sleep gone, "Kurt, we are fine for money. Santana is not our built in babysitter."

"Then why do we pay her?" Kurt asked as he rifled through his closet for the right tie, "This is important to me!"

"I know," Blaine said, his fatigue and anger mixing together, "but you let me sit here with the girls every single day of the week. Don't you miss them? Don't you want to spend time with them?"

"Of course I do," Kurt said coolly, "but someone has to prepare them for their future."

"I am!" Blaine stood and closed the door – the last thing he wanted was for the girls to wake up. "But my job can be done from home. I get paid just as much as you do, Kurt."

"Yeah and when I get my next raise you won't. And then when I sell my clothing line, you'll be making half of what I make," Kurt snapped. He was tired and stressed from work. He knew he should not take it out on Blaine but he was damn envious of everything Blaine had. Kurt could not shake the jealousy he felt when the girls tottered up to Blaine instead of him to show an old toy they found or needed a kiss after falling.

"You might get a raise at work, but you aren't raising our children," Blaine said finally, knowing that would sting Kurt the most.

It had been that way for the better part of year. Neither man knew it would happen. People had warned them about getting married so young, fresh out of college, but they ignored everyone.

The people warned them about becoming fathers so young, when small problems were already starting to come to the surface, but they ignored everyone.

Both Kurt and Blaine thought their love would be able to overcome everything it faced. But slowly over the course of just a year, the love began to grow thin.

Kurt was always at work, and Blaine resented him for that. Blaine wanted to get a few moments where he did not have to put on a happy face for the girls.

Kurt sighed as he looked at Blaine's dejected face, "I'm going to come home early today, okay? We can take the girls on a picnic. I swear I'll be home by 2."

Blaine nodded, trying to quell the spark of hope in his stomach. "I'll make sandwiches and everything. The girls could use some fresh air. Although last time we were there, Timmy pushed Haley into the sandbox."

"Timmy," Kurt questioned, happy to at least be having a normal conversation with his husband.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Yeah, Timmy, Estelle's little boy? The one I am positive Haley is going to end up marrying? They hate each other, it is hilarious to watch."

Kurt was not sure why he felt like crying in that moment. It could have been because he had absolutely no idea who Timmy or Estelle were; or it could have been because Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about the girls like they used to when he talked about Kurt. "Oh, right!" Kurt tried to throw in a giggle but it sounded hopeless to even him.

Kurt finished quickly and went to work, immersing himself into the work that almost made him forget that his marriage was crumbling and there was no way to save it.

* * *

><p>Blaine went straight to work in the morning, preparing half a dozen sandwiches and making fresh lemonade. The girls slept late, so he was able to clean the small house and still get some work done for his coffee plant.<p>

He planned on expanding in the next five years, and when he did that, it would mean big changes for everyone.

Santana, who came in once a week to relieve Blaine of some of his household duties, arrived at nine. "Blaine!" she said with a small smirk, "I thought Mr. Hummel would be here. Didn't you have a dentist appointment this morning?"

"I did," Blaine responded while attempting to beat a lemon into submission, "but Kurt couldn't watch the girls," he pointed to the girls who were now both holding thick crayons in their hands, attempting to color on the floor.

Some days, Blaine thanked modern technology in children's toys.

"Oh, of course not. He's too busy drawing Barbie dolls," Santana snapped.

"Stop it Santana," Blaine held up the pitiful amount of lemon juice and winced, "he's trying as hard as he can."

Santana immediately set to work trying to clean the windows Blaine had streaked up not ten minutes before, "Oh," she quirked an eyebrow, "all of a sudden you are sticking up for him? Did he finally lose some of his frigidness and you got some action?"

"SANTANA!" Blaine dropped the knife he was using, "Not in front of the girls!"

Santana laughed and looked at the two who were now trying to set the crayons on top of each other, "The question still stands."

"No," Blaine said with a sniff, "He's actually going to come for a picnic today. He's trying Santana."

Santana looked at Blaine and the smile on his face. There was a lightness about him that she hadn't seen in months. She did not want to tell him not to get his hopes up. She wanted Kurt to come home and go on a picnic, but she knew he would have some excuse.

She stuck around just long enough to know she was right. At 2:30, Blaine sat with a picture perfect picnic basket, a red-checkered blanket, and his two girls. Haley was in a pair of denim overalls that Santana knew would cause a fight even if Kurt did show up, and Natalie was in denim shorts and a pink t-shirt. Both girls had sunbonnets on and smelled of baby sunscreen.

Blaine was dressed up. He had on red shorts and a blue polo shirt. For the first time ever, Santana saw that he gelled his hair. He had really gone out of his way to make sure he was perfect for Kurt.

Santana could have spit fire.

"He's not coming, is he?" Blaine said after crossing his legs for the fiftieth time.

"No baby, I don't think he is," Santana said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm supposed to leave but do you want me to stay?"

Blaine wanted someone there, someone he could talk to that could actually respond. "You don't have to…"

Santana did not falter; this man and these girls were the only family she had. "Come on, I do believe you promised these girls a picnic."

Blaine smiled a little and stood, determined to make the girls' picnic a success, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>When 6 o'clock rolled around, Kurt walked casually through the door. "Hello," he said to all three and immediately went to shower. He had spent the day running from boutique to boutique all over Southern California and he was tired and dirty.<p>

Taking an extra hot shower, Kurt let the stress of the day melt away.

Blaine tried to hide his hurt once more. He did not want the girls to see him upset, even if they were too young to understand. All three were tired from a long day of sunshine, so Blaine gave the girls a quick bath in their bathroom and then settled them into their beds to sleep.

Blaine stood between the two and felt his vision go blurry. He knew what had to happen, but he did not want it to. He put one hand on each of the cribs and just stared at his two sleeping daughters.

He had wanted to give them the perfect life. He wanted to protect them from everything. But how could he?

Blaine was not happy with Kurt.

Nevertheless, Kurt made more money and had a more promising future that Blaine did. He was going to take the girls and run, no matter if Blaine was the one who took care of them.

Blaine knew he would fight Kurt every step of the way. He would not let them go, he could not.

Tears still silently falling, both girls looking up at him with huge blue eyes, he sang them a lullaby, hoping irrationally that they would remember his words if something did happen.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird<em>

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring<em>

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat<em>

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull<em>

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_  
><em>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town<em>

Both girls were fast asleep by the time he finished the song at its slowed down pace, so he turned the nightlight on and left.

Kurt was in the living room looking through channels on the television when Blaine walked into the room. He sat heavily on the sofa and looked at Kurt, "Are you even going to explain?"

"Explain what?" Kurt continued pressing fabric around the mannequin in front of him, his eyes trained on both that and the television.

Blaine wanted to punch the wall he was so furious, "Explain to me why you came home four hours after you said you would. Explain to me why you skipped the picnic we planned with our daughters. Explain to me why you were at work for over twelve hours and you still can't leave it there. Explain to my why you aren't willing to make this work."

Kurt's face went white with shock, "Blaine…I forgot. I'm sorry, I'm so busy. There is no need to get mad Blaine…we'll do it later this week."

"No," Blaine said suddenly, his face ashen. He was tired of Kurt's lies and tired of constantly letting down his daughters. "We won't."

Kurt stared up at Blaine, "Blaine…don't."

"I don't want to do this anymore; I can't hurt our girls like this…" Blaine was standing and moving toward the kitchen, needing to do something with his hands.

"They have no idea!" Kurt said, "The just turned one, they don't even know where their noses are!"

"No," Blaine whirled around, "they might not. However, they know where mine is. And my eyes, and my mouth. I bet you didn't know that, right?"

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice had a warning tone.

"And Haley loves to crawl with the top of her head on the ground and I have no idea why. Natalie loves to listen to me play piano but she is afraid of it because the other day her fingers were pinched in the lid. Haley cannot touch any book because she rips the pages out. Natalie only colors with the purple crayon so Haley always steals it. Natalie won't fall asleep unless Haley is in the room, but Haley will fall asleep in a split second if she's tired," Blaine was breathing heavily.

Kurt put his head in his hands, "So what? You want me to take a few weeks off? Blaine, we already live in this saltine box, we can't do that I want out of here!"

"No," Blaine's word rang out loudly, "I want out of us."

Kurt's face looked at him, tearstained and heartbroken, and Blaine knew it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he had to, for his family. "Blaine…"

Suddenly Blaine was numb. He wanted to wrap Kurt in his arms, say he was wrong, and say he was stupid. However, his love for his girls and his desire to protect them was still stronger.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

Kurt stood and stamped his foot, "No! Don't you want to fight for us?"

"I've been fighting for three months, Kurt! While you stood by and made pants!" Blaine bellowed, "I'm done."

Kurt grabbed his coat and his mannequin, "I'm going to sleep at the office."

"Good, because that is the only company you will ever have," Blaine said before he turned toward the girls' room, he was positive they were awake.

Kurt took one last look at Blaine and felt all of his emotions rising in his chest. He pulled on the mannequin and broke off her arm. Swearing, he threw the arm down the hall after Blaine. Kurt yelled to warn him, but when Blaine turned around, the arm hit him square in the forehead.

The last look Blaine sent Kurt while they were alone together was one of sadness, regret, and pain. Kurt still thought it was the second saddest sight he had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Haley go!" Lisa yelled as the girl ran into the cabin of the musical theater girls. Not even five minutes previous, the entire camp walked toward the showers, leaving their cabin wide open.

Haley ran into the cabin and successfully located Natalie's belongings. "Of course," she muttered to herself as she looked around, "she would have silk sheets." She quickly found the expensive sunscreen and uncapped it, fishing around in her pocket, she found the green dye and poured it into the bottle.

Natalie had been bragging the night before about the expensive lotions and sunscreen her father had bought her while he was away on a business trip to Paris.

Haley knew Natalie had no idea what it looked like, and so she would probably get in on her skin before she realized that it would stain.

Recapping the bottle, Haley slipped out of the opposite exit from where the girls were showering.

"Success!" she shrieked with her hands held high as she ran into her cabin. "She wanted a Broadway role? She can now be Elphaba for three days!"

The girls sat in their cabin laughing about how Natalie would probably try to match her skin to the clothes she was wearing, how she would call her all so important father, and how Rachel would probably wreak havoc on everyone until someone confessed.

The shriek ripping through the camp had all of the girls running out, trying to hide their laughter.

"You disgusting witch!" Natalie was stomping over toward the group of girls, her finger waggling in Haley's face. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing! My skin is going to break out and become scaly!"

Haley was admittedly a little upset that Natalie only had a patch about the size of a dollar bill on her arm that was green. She had wanted Natalie's entire face to be green. "Calm down, it wasn't me," Haley lied, a smirk on her face.

She wanted to see her prove it at least.

"You are vile," Natalie snipped, "Completely vile."

"Who talks like that?" Haley asked, "I mean seriously?"

"Someone with dignity, class, and a proper education. You live on a farm!"

Haley glared at her, "I live on my father's coffee bean farm, yes, but we are far from farmers. I have more dignity and class than you ever will."

"You probably can't even define them," Natalie muttered before she turned and stomped back into her cabin.

"Did you see her face?" Haley laughed, though her cheeks were red.

"She's horrible," Lisa said, "But you better watch out for retaliation."

Haley was laughing until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Oh! Counselor Rachel!"

"Haley, one more incident like that and we're going to have to call your father and have him come get you," Rachel was strict, but even she had to admit she had a soft spot for Natalie. "I don't think he would be very happy to come in from California after only two days. You are very talented and you could go far, but I think the negative energy you give off is not appropriate."

Haley wanted to roll her eyes but instead smiled, "I will try harder."

Rachel smiled, "Now hurry up, you have sculpture soon."

* * *

><p>"That looks really good," Lisa said as Haley finished the fifteenth rose for her sculpture.<p>

"Thanks, I'm hoping this all works out. Yours looks really good too…uh, what is it?" Haley looked at the spinning wheel Lisa was working on, "a vase?"

"An urn," Lisa corrected, "for all of Natalie's dignity," she added with a laugh.

"She didn't have any to begin with," Haley said stupidly. She sometimes did feel a little behind Lisa, who was two years older than she was.

Haley had just finished placing the roses strategically around her box when she saw something flying toward her. Instinctively, she jumped and the flying object hit directly on her sculpture.

Sitting up, Haley lifted a sparkly red high heel off of her box. "That witch!" Haley squeaked, "She ruined my sculpture!"

"It was just practice," Lisa tried, glaring toward the direction of Natalie.

"But it was perfect!" Haley stood, holding the shoe, "THANKS FOR THE SHOE, NATALIE. IT IS JUST MY SIZE!"

"You give it back," Natalie ran toward the girl, "I need that for my role of Dorothy."

"Auditions aren't even until next week," Haley reminded her.

"I'm going to get the part," Natalie said with complete confidence, "I'm the best they've got."

"Ladies!" Puck said when he spotted the two volatile campers, "Shall we break this little party up and get back to our sessions?"

Natalie nodded, grabbed her shoe, and once again stomped away.

"She's horrible," Haley said before sitting down to fix her sculpture. "This isn't over!" she yelled toward Natalie who just kept on walking.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies," Lisa said quietly, "this is the final round of Broadway <em>Scene It!<em> The girl who gets this question correctly gets to choose the punishment for the other."

After the suggestion that they play a game to learn to work together, all of the girls decided to play Broadway _Scene It_, and the person who came in second would have do whatever the winner wanted.

All of the girls purposely lost so they could see Natalie and Haley go head to head. They were currently tied and there was only one question left.

"No cheating," Natalie said through clenched teeth. She couldn't lose.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't," Haley sat confidently with her arms crossed.

"This Broadway actress has a dog named after Marilyn Monroe," Lisa asked, staring at both Natalie and Haley. She wasn't sure which one would win, and she figured either would make a good memory.

"Kristin Chenoweth?" Natalie guessed, completely sure of herself.

Lisa looked to Haley, "Your guess or is she right, in which case, you lose?"

Haley stared a few seconds longer, "Laura Bell Bundy."

Lisa shrieked, "Haley wins!"

Natalie's face lost all of its color and she turned to Ashley, "What am I going to do?" she mouthed, figuring that Haley would make her eat worms.

Haley's evil laugh reverberated off of the walls of the cabin, "Skinny dip."

"What? Where?" Natalie was standing.

"The lake," Haley said, "You better do it now before it gets any colder.

So Natalie found herself standing at the edge of the lake, a towel wrapped around her body, trembling. "This isn't funny," her teeth chattered together and she was shivering.

"Just do it you big baby," Haley had her phone out and brushed her curly hair from in front of her face, the wind was blowing it everywhere.

Natalie gasped and jumped into the lake, her towel lying on a heap on the deck.

Lisa leaned forward, grabbed the towel, and started backing away with it.

"Lisa, don't," Haley said, "that is just too mean."

"Oh come on, Anderson, I didn't think you'd be a wimp," Matt said as the music boys emerged from the trees.

"I'm not, but I'm also a decent human being," Haley was also afraid Natalie would tattle to Rachel and she would get kicked out.

Haley grabbed the towel from Lisa and went over to the edge of the dock where Natalie was and held it up while she got out. "Here," she said quietly, "I'll hold it up if you want to get dressed."

Natalie glared at her, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Haley shrugged, "About halfway over on the walk here I felt bad. Then Matt showed up, and I knew you would be even more embarrassed if he saw you."

"He's a jerk," Natalie said quietly as she dressed in a hurry.

Ashley walked up next to Haley, "Oh my god Natalie, you have curly hair!"

"What?" Natalie shrieked and raised her hand to her once straight hair, "Oh my god, my father is going to kill me!"

Haley looked in horror as Natalie's hair started getting curlier and curlier from the harsh water in the lake.

"Look what you did!" she yelled at Haley, all semblance of understanding gone.

"Don't worry, that fag of a father of yours will get it fixed as soon as you get home," Matt said from behind them.

Haley turned on her heel, "What did you say?"

"Oh didn't you know? Her dad's a fag!" Matt laughed, "my parents warned me about her and everything."

Natalie just dropped her jaw.

"Don't you dare say that!" Haley shrieked, "You are ignorant!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because my father is gay as well!" Haley felt no shame in admitting it, it was as much a part of her life as her curly hair and Nevada shaped birthmark.

Matt took a step back, "Man, you two look sorta alike, you both have fathers that are fags, and you both think you know too much," he laughed, "both of you are rejects."

From behind her, Natalie shrieked and charged at Matt, hitting him hard enough that he fell over. Haley jumped on the other half of him, her anger flaring.

Neither Haley nor Natalie ever heard the word directed at their fathers before, but it hurt them enough that their anger pushed them to the limit.

"What is going on here?" Rachel and Puck ran toward the fight on the dock.

"Natalie and Haley!" Rachel screamed, "Get off of each other!"

"I was just trying to break them apart, Puck, I swear!" Matt said, "They just keep fighting."

"Well, physical altercations are against the rules," Rachel said sternly, "I will not let you two get the entire camp a bad reputation."

"Rachel," Natalie said, the tears already forming in her eyes, "Please don't…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm moving both of you to the isolation cabin until your fathers can pick you up," Rachel said with finality, "You have an hour to pack your things up."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Any questions, comments, concerns?<strong>


	4. Sisters

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support! If you have any questions, you can always find me on Tumblr - CrissMeDarren**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Past**

"I love you so much, Natalie," Blaine whispered through his tears as he held his daughter for the last time, "I love you more than life, baby girl."

"Dada," she looked up at him with big blue eyes, "Dada cry!"

Blaine laughed and nodded, "I'm sorry baby," Blaine tried to dry his eyes, but one look at his daughter's face made him burst into tears again.

He could not believe it would be his last time seeing her before she grown up.

After a few weeks of discussing it with lawyers, family, friends, and even each other, both men decided that what would be best for their daughters would be to just each take one.

Blaine called up several child psychiatrists and had them assess the situation to make sure there would be no lasting psychological effects on either girl. The psychiatrist assured him that the girls were both still too young and undeveloped and that eventually their memories would fade as they aged.

Blaine still worried though. He worried about Natalie sleeping without Haley in the room. He worried about Haley not having anyone to eat the green fruit chews that she hated so much. Blaine knew he would try to make Haley's life as easy as possible and that he would work to make her the happiest girl in the world.

However, more, he worried that Natalie would never remember him, never know who he was. He knew it was better she did not, but he still had an urge. He was still her father. The thought that this little girl would never know that someone out there loved her so much that he would give everything for her ripped him apart.

She would never know how much he fought for her. Simply put, Kurt did have the better lawyer, and if Kurt would have wanted to, he most likely could have had primary custody of both girls. If there was one thing that Kurt could not do though, it was hurt Blaine like that.

If Kurt did not know he was moving across the country, he might have even left both girls with Blaine and just visited them on weekends, every weekend.

But Kurt couldn't stay in California. He'd been there a few years and it had already ruined everything he'd even known. He had to leave the state and leave behind his failure as a man.

He had failed his husband.

He had failed his bosses.

He had failed his daughters.

He had failed his family.

Kurt stared from the hallway, watching Blaine touch and savor every moment with his daughter, every last moment. It killed Kurt to take them away from each other, Blaine adored Natalie and Blaine was Natalie's whole world.

Kurt hoped in time she would love him as much as she did Blaine, but he knew it would just take time.

Time he could put in with his new job in New York. It was less pay, but more free time, and that was a compromise he had to make.

It was a compromise he should have made years ago.

The last thing Kurt wanted to do was say goodbye to Blaine. Kurt still loved Blaine with all of his heart, even though it was in pieces. Kurt still wanted to fight, but to him it just seemed like Blaine had given up any and all hope of ever fixing their relationship.

"Blaine," Kurt eventually said, his voice sounding rough and scratchy to even him, "Blaine…I have to go."

Blaine did not say anything but his eyes immediately welled up, "Do…do you want to say goodbye to Haley?"

Kurt swallowed thickly, "I….Blaine." Kurt squeezed his eyes together tightly and tried to fight the tears, "I can't."

Though his eyes were closed, Kurt heard a whimper and when he opened them, Blaine was standing in front of him, his eyes wide and tear filled, with his hand halfway up to Kurt's face, "Kurt…you will regret it."

"I know," Kurt nearly wailed, "but I…I can't do it Blaine. I'm already on three different medications to deal with this, I can't do it."

Blaine nodded and looked down at Natalie who was cradled in his arms, fast asleep. "Promise me," he said in a low voice, "promise me that if you ever mention me, if she ever asks, promise me you'll tell her that I love her more than anything and tell her that I will always be there for her. And Kurt," Blaine paused and looked down at his feet, "the same goes for you. If it…if it becomes too much, please tell me. I'll fly to New York and help you."

Neither man could believe they'd agreed to this resolution. Somewhere in the back of both of their minds they thought the day would never come, that they'd work it out and they could raise Natalie and Haley together as a family.

Blaine gently passed Natalie to Kurt, biting on his knuckle when he pulled back. "Okay…I can't watch you leave, Kurt. I cannot…I cannot watch her leave. I am going to go grab Haley and give her a bath. Can you just…go?" Blaine quickly bent down and kissed the sleeping Natalie again. "Please Kurt, give her an amazing life."

Kurt nodded, suddenly not able to even speak. He wanted Blaine to forget everything. He wanted Blaine to kiss him and hug him until they were both crying and shaking on the floor. He wanted to hold Haley and never let her go. There was so much he wanted, but he could not even find the words to say it.

"I love you," was all that came out, "I love her." His eyes were wide and pleading, trying to convince Blaine to just let him stay.

Blaine looked down and then looked back up at Kurt quickly, "I love you too," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, "Go."

With that, Blaine turned and walked into the bathroom to run Haley's bath, signaling that it was time for Kurt to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"I'm going to fall off of this stupid plank," Natalie huffed as she stumbled over the edge of a tree the two girls had to walk across to the isolation cabin.

"Maybe if you didn't have so much stuff," Haley hopped easily along the tree, her hands out to balance herself. "Weren't you a dancer for years? Doesn't that mean you should have good balance?"

"One would think," Natalie almost fell over a root, "Is this even legal? My father could probably sue them if I fell!"

Haley simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Give me one of your tote bags."

Natalie looked at her skeptically, "Why?"

"Because if you fall and die they will probably blame me. I don't want that on my record if I want to get into a good college," Haley explained as she threw a bag full of Natalie's shoes over her shoulders. "Why do you need so many shoes anyway? You need flip flops, sneakers, and maybe nicer dress shoes."

"You need at least two pairs of flip flops, sneakers, and dress shoes in at least brown and black," Natalie clarified, "anything less and you look like a slob."

Haley glanced down at her beat up black converse and shrugged, "I think these work just fine. I usually walk around barefoot anyway."

"Where are your socks?" Natalie stopped dead and looked down at Haley's feet.

"They leave ugly tan lines," Haley explained again.

"That is what sunscreen is for!"

"A little sun never hurt anyone," Haley quoted her father.

"Except people with skin cancer," Natalie groaned and threw her bag off of her shoulder, "here, but sunscreen on."

Haley rolled her eyes but held out her hand. She had bartered her own sunscreen for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich a few days back, so she definitely did need some. "Thanks," she said somewhat shyly – she still could not get a good read on the other girl.

"No problem," Natalie shrugged and they continued on the path toward the isolation cabin. Neither girl was sure how far away is was, but markers every couple hundred yards told them they were on the right track.

They walked in silence for a while, moving at a faster pace now that Natalie was not stopping every few feet to readjust her bags.

"Oh crap!" Natalie squealed as she slipped and fell down a muddy incline. "Ew!"

Haley ran down the hill and crouched down, "Oh god, are you okay?"

Natalie winced, "My hair has mud in it. My father is going to make me shave my head when he comes to get me. I need a spa like now."

Haley laughed but held her hand up for Natalie to grab, "Come on, we'll go get you cleaned up. I think the isolation cabin has its own bathroom."

Natalie looked at Haley's hand, "Why are you being nice?"

"Because my dad can't get here for another week and neither can yours, so we are stuck together at least that long. I do not want to hate you and sit in silence for the next week. My dad always said I could power the entire west coast with my jaws, so I can't imagine not talking for a week." Haley motioned toward a clearing, "The cabin is over there."

"Finally," Natalie huffed and doubled her walking speed toward the clearing, "my father is going to have a fit when he finds out the conditions I've lived in."

Haley snapped, "Natalie, you do realize how pampered and snobby you sound, correct? We all know you live in a penthouse in New York City with your dad who is an amazing designer."

"Just because you are jealous…" Natalie started.

"I'm not," Haley said slowly, "I love my life. I love living on a ranch with my father and not having neighbors for miles. I love being able to keep our doors unlocked so I don't have to worry when I go riding."

"You don't have neighbors? That would be nice," Natalie admits, searching her bag for the key to the cabin. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live outside of the city." Natalie did not want to fight with Haley just as much as Haley did not want to fight with her. They needed to get along for the next week and then they would never have to see each other again.

They entered the cabin and both of them groaned at the condition. Rachel had told them that they had never sent anyone to the isolation cabin, and it showed. Everything was covered in a thick coating of dust, and the furniture was pushed to the furthest corner of the room. "We need to clean before we shower," Haley said slowly, tracing her name in the dust.

"You say you're a's funny," Natalie said with wide eyes, "like my dad does."

Haley shrugged, "I always just made them that way."

They worked together to clean the room completely of dust, using Natalie's Lysol wipes to even clean the floor of the grime. The separated their beds and put their sheets on to make things at least seem a little more like a home. "I can't believe they wouldn't let me bring my trunk," Natalie huffed, "I might need more clothes than this."

"Just because my dad is gay, doesn't mean I am," Haley said almost instinctively.

"What?" Natalie turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You don't have to dress up to impress me," Haley said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I'm not. Trust me. I just…I am supposed to look nice. My dad taught me to always look my best. Every day is a moment for fashion."

Haley pulled out her simple wardrobe, "Do you want to shower first or can I?"

Natalie thought for a moment and seemed to battle with herself, "You can. I will probably make the shower a mess with all of this mud."

Haley nodded and walked into the small bathroom to shower.

Natalie unpacked most of her things except the small bag that held some of her more personal items. She opened the bag to grab her toiletries when she let out a small squeak. Her body scrub was in the bag, but her shampoo and conditioner were completely gone.

She had left them in the trunk her father was to pick up before he came to get her at the isolation cabin.

"Shower's free," Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom with her towel on her head.

Natalie turned beet red but looked at Haley, "Do you mind if I borrow your shampoo? I seem to have forgotten mine."

"Sure," Haley shrugged, "there's conditioner in there too. If I don't use it, my hair is a complete mess."

"You know, if you used a little gel your hair would be much more manageable," Natalie suggested, "I do have some of that."

Haley wrinkled her nose, "I don't even know how to use that."

Natalie laughed, "When I wash the grime out of my hair, I'll come show you how to do it."

Haley nodded happily before realizing that they were getting along far too much. She sat on her bed and pulled out a notebook and pen, trying to fake nonchalance.

Natalie retired to the bathroom and quickly showered – well, quickly for her. She had wanted to shower longer, but the hot water ran out and she did not want to shower in the cold.

When she stepped out of the shower, she almost screamed again. The hair that had simply been wavy from the lake water was now back in its usual ringlet form. Natalie panicked and picked up the shampoo and conditioner.

It was made for curls.

Maybe Haley did have an idea about what she was doing.

Natalie peaked out from behind the door of the bathroom, "Help," she muttered.

Haley gasped, the long black hair that was once straight and shiny was now to her shoulders and curly.

As curly as Haley's was, which she found difficult to believe.

"Your hair is naturally curly like mine?" Haley eventually said once she found her voice, "why do you straighten it?"

"My dad just always has since I started middle school. I used to cry a lot when he'd brush it because it would get knotty. Then he'd put gel in it but he still got upset whenever I cried because of the knots." Natalie reached for her gel and started putting a tiny bit into her hair, making the curls shiny and bouncy.

"How did you do that?" Haley stared at the girl, "every time I try to put gel in my hair it just makes it really hard and then my dad has to buy special shampoo to get it out."

"Use it sparingly," Natalie said as she looked through Haley's hair, "You have split ends."

"I know," Haley mumbled, "but the nearest hair salon isn't all that close to our house so we have to wait until I come back to go to get a haircut."

"I can do it for you," Natalie suggested, "my hairdresser shows me how to trim my hair all the time."

Haley sucked in a deep breath, "You aren't going to scalp me are you?"

"Of course not. I'd like to come back here next year if they let me," Natalie gave Haley a genuine smile, "can you just grab my scissors? They are in my tote bag."

Haley walked slowly toward the bag. When she opened it, the first thing she saw was a picture, of her father.

Haley looked down at the torn edge of the picture and the logo behind Blaine and sucked in her breath again only to find she could not get any. She started panicking as dots began to collect in her head.

Yes, she looked a little like Natalie: they both had black curly hair, they were both shorter than average, they had the same eyes, and their facial features were the same.

Could Natalie be her older sister?

"That's my father," Natalie said as she came up behind her to see what was taking so long.

"Oh," the word came out low and strangled, "he's…"

"The most handsome man in the world? I know. I…I do not know him actually. He and my other dad divorced when I was young." Natalie sighed, "I wish I knew him. I don't know because my dad never talks about him but I think he would be a pretty cool dad."

Haley did not know how to tell her that he was a pretty amazing father. Haley tried to do some math in her head, like Natalie, she never heard too much about the other man who was her father. She knew he had left one day and that her dad had never spoken to him again.

But that was when she was nearing two, so Natalie surely must remember something about her father.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Haley asked shyly.

"No, I was two when we moved to New York," Natalie's voice was sad and somewhat foreign, "I don't remember anything about him."

She was two when they divorced. Haley swallowed, trying to wet her continually drying mouth, "Natalie…when is your birthday?"

"October 11, why?"

More panicking, "Natalie...I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just say it…"

Haley walked across the room in two steps and rifled through her own bag. She pulled out the crinkled photograph that never left her sight. "You know that photograph has another half," she said without turning around.

"I know, I've looked for it forever, but I never found it," Natalie sounded confused, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

Haley turned around, clutching the other half of the photograph, she didn't say anything, her eyes were wide with shock.

Natalie looked down at the misshapen photograph in Haley's hands and stared for a few minutes. The gears in her head were connecting everything. "Haley, is that man in that photograph…the photograph I have…is that your dad?"

Haley nodded quietly.

"If you turn that photograph around, is the man in it going to be of my father?"

Haley let out a shaky breath, "I think so."

Haley seemed to turn the photograph around in slow motion. Everything was quiet when Natalie first saw the crinkled face of her father.

He was younger, happier, and smiling in a way Natalie had never seen before.

"Haley…we're sisters?"

Haley nodded slowly, "Natalie…I think we're twins."

"I have to sit down," Natalie muttered as she shuffled backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed. "I can't have a twin! My dad…he would have let me know!"

"But he didn't," Haley was in a weird mode where the connections in her brain were firing faster than she thought possible and she was looking back through her memories, trying to remember glimpses or hints or something that would let her know that he father had wanted to tell her.

Because Haley knew her father, and her father shared everything with her, even the stuff she might not like.

One name stuck in her mind, "What is your dad's name? My…my dad's name?" it sounded weird to her ears, but she let the question stand.

"Kurt," Natalie said, still staring at the ground. "Yours? ….Mine?"

Haley left out a breath, "Blaine. I thought…a man used to call all the time, but I'm almost positive his name was Burt…"

"That is my grandfather," Natalie's eyes were now on fire as she realized that not only did her father lie to her, so did her grandfather.

Haley shuffled over and sat next to Natalie and tentatively put her hand in the paler girl's, "What do we do now? We know. Do we let them know we know?"

Natalie shook her head, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Guh! Quick question - how would you all like to see the story stick to the movie, and how would you like to see it differ?<strong>


	5. Present Day

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay! This is the last chapter before the real fun starts! A lot of people said they wanted to hear more about Blaine and Kurt currently, so here is a little taste! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Present Day - Kurt**

"I had a really great time," Kurt smiled at the man in front of him, slowly closing the door to his apartment. "We really should do it again sometime."

"I had a nice time too, Kurt. Do you think we could continue our night?" the man's smile was bright as he took a step forward, his hand falling on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt paused for a moment, looking at the truly beautiful man in front of him, "I'm sorry. I have an early call tomorrow morning and I am not quite sure I should. Perhaps next time, James." With that, Kurt shut the door and latched it before James was out of walking distance.

That was a nightmare.

Glancing around his apartment to double check that everything was in its proper place, Kurt closed all of the drapes around his living room and quickly walked back to his bedroom.

On his was, he glanced into Natalie's room and a sharp pain hit his chest. He missed his girl more than he could even explain to anyone. Her room was perfectly clean, devoid of the clothes sometimes scattered on the chair. The Piglet stuffed animal they got on a trip to Disneyworld a few years was not on the bed; Kurt knew it was probably stuffed in the very bottom of her trunk where only she could see it.

Walking into the room, Kurt sat down on the bed and looked around. He could not help but succumb to the huge feelings of loss that surrounded him. He always felt this way after a date with anyone, whether it was technically good or bad.

He had his chance at happiness, at normalcy, and he had given it up.

Natalie was the most perfect daughter he ever could have asked for: she was beautiful, smart, driven, and talented tremendously.

She also looked and acted so much like Blaine at times that it hurt him even to in the same room as she was. It wasn't the big things, but the little things that reminded Kurt on a daily basis who her biological father was – it was the dancing on her bed, her sometimes hilarious taste in fashion, and he complete awe of the world that made her Blaine's daughter, no matter what.

She was everything Kurt missed about his ex-husband.

Kurt slowly got up and walked toward his bedroom, completely alone in the large penthouse. He had given Brittany the month off so she could go on some sort of mission trip through Haiti, and he suddenly wished she would be home.

Just two more days, he reminded himself.

Kurt pulled on an old pair of blue and green tartan pajama pants and rooted through his drawer to find his own personal form of torture.

The blue Dalton hoodie.

Kurt knew it was pathetic that he still had this hoodie, that he still wore it. But it was the one thing he was able to steal from Blaine. What was even more pathetic, however, was the bottle of cologne stashed under it.

Tonight felt like a three-squirt night so Kurt doused the material and slipped the hoodie over his head. It now fit more to Kurt's body than it ever had Blaine's, but Kurt still pretended that it was just like high school or just like college.

At one point his entire loungewear collection was based entirely off of this one blue hoodie. He wondered if Blaine even knew he designed clothing and if he had, did he understand the reference? Did he realize that he hadn't seen the hoodie for eleven years and that it currently resided in one of the priciest penthouses in New York City?

Probably not.

Another one of Kurt's favorite forms of torture was to imagine what Blaine's life was like at the present moment.

Was he happy? Was he single? Was he a good dad? What was Haley like?

He missed Haley, he missed her smile, her freckles, her hair, her eyes, and he missed his daughter – even if he really did not know who she was today.

Kurt settled onto the couch with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, his mind going a thousand places as he cuddled into the hoodie. He could not stop thinking about how pathetic he was. Blaine had probably gotten over him years ago, and here Kurt was, still pining after the relationship he messed up.

Kurt was about to stick another spoonful in his mouth when the vibration of his cell phone nearly caused him to drop the spoon and cover the sacred hoodie.

He glanced at the phone and panicked when Rachel's name appeared on the display.

"Hello?" he answered quickly, the ice cream forgotten.

"Kurt, are you busy?" Rachel's voice was timid but calm, so Kurt knew nothing could be that bad.

"I was just um…cutting some patterns out," Kurt finished lamely, "so no."

"You have to come get Natalie," Rachel said bluntly, "she's been getting into fights with some of the campers here and even though I'm sure they weren't her fault…"

Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands. He had a trip to California next week and he really did not want to have to bring Natalie out there.

He knew she would not remember the place, but he still had some fear.

"Why was she fighting?" Kurt knew Rachel would understand that it would be difficult. Perhaps they could remove the girls she was fighting with and then everything would be okay.

"There were many reasons," Rachel sighed, "Kurt, I can't let her stay here. We have a reputation…"

Kurt felt his world crumble again, because he knew why this was happening. He scheduled out time with Natalie every single day, but it was difficult to spend all of his time with her. He could not help but feel he was failing as a parent. "Okay, I really can't be there tomorrow. Can I come on Sunday?" It felt like failing even not going the next day.

"That's perfect. She is in the isolation cabin right now, so you can go right there. We'll have some of the boys bring her trunk up." Rachel was quiet for a moment, "I'm really sorry Kurt."

"Rachel, it's my fault, not yours. I'll see you Sunday?"

"See you then, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed the half-melted ice cream and sat back, shoveling it in even more quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Blaine<strong>

Blaine leaned against the lounge, a glass of wine in his hand, and stared off at the sunset. "This is life," he murmured.

"You can't fool me," Santana said as she grabbed a handful of chocolate covered espresso beans from the table, "you miss Haley like crazy."

Blaine stretched his hands over his head, "I do."

Santana glanced down at the man and an immense sadness filled her. She'd been working for Blaine for over twelve years and now thought of him as her best friend. She even lived in a house on his land.

"Blaine…when are you going to tell Haley?"

Blaine lowered his sunglasses, "About?"

Santana thought for a moment, but decided to follow through with the tough question, "About Kurt. About Natalie."

A flash of pain passed over Blaine's eyes when she said both of their names. Santana knew all about the shoebox filled with pictures of Natalie that Blaine had stuffed in the very back of his closet where she only went about once a year to clean.

Blaine's legs immediately curled to his chest and he placed his head on his knees. He looked so much younger than he was like that, he looked vulnerable. "I don't know. I'm terrified she'll hate me when I tell her."

"She might," Santana said softly, "but she will realize how lucky she was to come out of this with you, Blaine. She's an amazing little girl, but only because you were the best dad imaginable."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, "I just…I want her to know. I always thought she would ask about who her biological mother was, but when she found out I was gay and asked if she ever had another daddy…."

Santana remembered that day like it happened only a week ago. Blaine had been a wreck after lying to Haley and telling her that it was just Blaine.

Not that Kurt had ever been around.

"Do you think she'll try to find him?" Santana asked, rubbing her hand down Blaine's back.

"I hope so," Blaine admitted, "because he deserves to know her."

Santana looked at Blaine with sympathy, "and because you hope Natalie will eventually find you?"

"That too," Blaine said simply. He shook his head quickly, "Stop that. Now is not the time for sadness."

"Do you want dinner?"

"No, I can make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Blaine rubbed his stomach, "why not add to the pouch."

"What pouch?" Santana glared at Blaine's flat stomach. "I need to feed you more if anything."

"There is a huge pouch there," Blaine pushed at the fleshy big below his belly button.

Santana rolled her eyes, "That stupid model you're dating is doing crazy things to your head!"

"Sh!" Blaine held his finger to his mouth.

"Blaine, she isn't here, she won't hear that her father has a boyfriend," Santana grimaced, "if that is what you want to call him."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not sure what I want to call him really."

"You are breaking up with him?" Santana's smile told him her opinion on the topic. She had always hated him.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "it doesn't feel right."

Santana immediately felt her happy mood shift, "Just like Jeremiah didn't feel right. Just like John didn't feel right. Just like Max didn't feel right. Just like…"

"Okay, I get it," Blaine laughed, "I'm picky."

"I don't think that's it," Santana mumbled quietly.

"Then what is it?" Blaine sat up with his eyebrows raised. "Tell me, oh wise one."

"You are looking for someone you already found," she said simply.

"Who?"

"The man you have a huge tote filled with pictures, notes, and clothes dedicated to," she raised her eyebrows, "yeah, I found your stash. Years ago."

"Well," Blaine stuttered, "What was I supposed to do with that stuff?"

"Burn it. Turn it into Voodoo dolls. Rip it to shreds with your teeth and then send it to him. Use it as your profile picture on porn websites…" Santana smiled wickedly, "the possibilities are endless."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to do that."

Santana was about to answer when the phone rang.

Blaine grabbed the phone, "Anderson Coffee Company, Blaine speaking?"

"Hi Blaine, this is Rachel Berry, head counselor of your daughter's summer camp," a sweet voice rang through the phone.

"Oh god!" Blaine sat up, "Is she okay? Is something wrong?"

"Well, your daughter has been having a little trouble getting along with the other campers I'm afraid. She got into a physical altercation with a camper yesterday and several yelling matches with the same camper. We've decided that for the wellbeing of our staff and campers that your daughter be moved to the isolation cabin until you can come get her. We request you do this as soon as possible."

Blaine was standing and moving toward the house, mentally packing his bag. "Yeah, I can be there by Sunday morning."

Blaine wasn't mad at Haley. He knew if his passive daughter got into a fight, there was a distinct reason, and she was defending her honor or herself.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Anderson," Rachel said formally, "I hope you understand the circumstances."

"I do," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Tell her I love her and I'm not mad, okay?"

"Will do! Thank you sir."

Blaine threw the phone at the sofa and jumped onto his computer, trying to find the first flight out of California.

"What's up?" Santana sidled next to him, leaning on his back.

"Haley got kicked out of camp," Blaine said far too happily, "So I have to go get her now."

Santana laughed at Blaine's reaction, Haley truly could never do wrong in his eyes. "You know, that Warbler get together is next week. You could just stay there…"

"Why would I go to that?" Blaine's eyes were full of fear. "I don't..."

"Want to see your best friends? Blaine, Kurt won't be there," Santana laughed, "he'd have to take a day or two off of work."

Blaine sighed again, "Fine. But if he is there, I'm going to kill you."

Santana rubbed his shoulders, "Come on, I'll help you pack."

* * *

><p><strong>Haley and Natalie<strong>

Natalie paced back and forth in front of Haley, rubbing her hands together quickly. "This needs to be perfect. We cannot mess up. Our dads are smart and will definitely pick up on even the smallest mistake. We are identical, so that won't be an issue."

"You're paler than I am," Haley said with panic, "and I can't just lose my tan!"

"So you'll tell dad that you were outside a lot, he'll be mad, but he'll just make you use a lot of lotion. I'll tell d-dad," she paused on the word, "that I was inside a lot and lost the tan."

Haley nodded, "What else? We wear about the same size. Our hair is the same length. We'll just switch clothing."

Natalie nodded, "Oh!" her hands flew to her ears, "Here, my dad just bought me these. Make sure you don't lose them."

Haley's hands flew to her ears as well, "Same here!"

"Tiffany?" Natalie asked, looking at the silver balls.

Haley giggled a little, "Why did our dads break up? They were perfect."

Natalie frowned, "H-Haley, my ears aren't pierced."

Haley shrugged, "We'll pierce them then."

"NO!"

Haley fell back onto the bed, "Then I guess we can't switch places and you'll never get to meet dad…"

Natalie stamped her foot, "No. I will. Just…how?"

"Well, you have a needle from that ridiculous sewing kit, right?" Haley raised an eyebrow, "I have ice. We'll just have to put something behind your ear…"

"I have an apple from lunch," Natalie held up the misshapen, bruised apple.

"Perfect! Go to my piercing salon," Haley motioned to the beat up stool.

Natalie was shaking when Haley placed the ice on her ears, "Okay, I can't promise this isn't going to hurt a little…"

"Just do it," Natalie said through gritted teeth, "I want to meet my other dad."

"Okay, okay," Haley held the ice for a few more seconds, and then positioned the apple and pushed the needle through Natalie's ear quickly.

"OH MY GOD," Natalie shrieked, "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Calm down, I'm going to get blood on you if you don't stop moving," Haley quickly pushed the earrings into Natalie's ears.

"If you get blood on my shirt, I swear to god," Natalie was wringing her hands in her lap.

"I won't!" Haley moved to the other side frantically, "Just hold still."

It took several more minutes of crying, yelling, and shrieking, but eventually Natalie had two (somewhat crookedly) pierced ears.

"Knock knock!" Rachel Berry walked into the cabin. "How are you girls doing?" She surveyed Natalie's tear streaked face.

Haley quickly threw her hair into a ponytail, trying to reduce the resemblance between herself and Natalie. "Fine!" she squeaked.

"It doesn't look like fine. Natalie, do you want me to bring you to my cabin…"

"No," Natalie shook her head quickly, "I just…I really missed my dad and Haley was talking to me about it."

Rachel's face showed her surprise, "Oh. Well, you won't have to miss him much longer. Both of your fathers are coming tomorrow."

"What?" Natalie's face showed shock, "both of your fathers?"

"Her father is coming in the afternoon because of his flight from California, but yours should be here tomorrow morning." Rachel kept glancing over at Haley who was attempting to burrow herself into the bed. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect!" Haley squeaked.

"Well, because you are both getting along now, maybe we'll consider letting you back next year. I'm going to say goodbye now because Puck will be around tomorrow."

Rachel bent and hugged both girls awkwardly and then left with the promise of sending them both pictures of the final shows.

"Oh my god we have so much work to do!" Natalie stood and started looking through her bag, "We are going to have to straighten your hair with my iron. Dad will probably take you to a salon right away anyway, but just so we look different again. You have to learn about Brittany and grandpa…and everyone. Oh my god, we cannot do this!"

"Calm down, yes we can!" Haley suddenly got overwhelmingly happy, "We are going to meet our dads, our other dads soon!"

"Do you think they will be able to tell?"

Haley shrugged, "My dad doesn't even know I know."

"Same," Natalie smiled, "I think this is the first bad thing I've ever done."

"This is going to be perfect." Haley reached out and hugged Natalie tightly, she couldn't believe that the girl would be gone from her life soon, but she knew it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	6. The Switch

**Hey everyone! This is it - the big switch! Please don't stone me after this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Natalie surveyed herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hands ran down the denim Bermuda shorts and looked at the dirty converse. "Are you sure dad would mind if I wore something more fashionable?"

Haley grimaced at her own reflection in the mirror. "He would know something was up."

"Well they're going to figure it out right away because your knees have scars on them!" Natalie glanced at the bumps all over Haley's legs, something her father would notice right away.

"I can't help it! I got them when my dad tried to teach me to skate," Haley giggled at the memory, "he actually fell and slid down the road. His pants got a huge hole in them and he even had scratches on his butt!"

Natalie's eyes went wide with shock and she felt her heart rate increase, "Maybe I shouldn't go with him. I…I can't do any of that stuff!"

"Don't worry, neither can I. He said he lost all of his dignity when he had to get Santana to put a band-aid on him every day so I never learned again after that day. You can swim, right?" Haley was starting to feel the panic of her sister, "because we have a pool and he'll expect you to run for it right away."

Natalie nodded slowly and stared, "You have your own pool? We belong to a pool but Brittany only takes me once or twice a summer." She did a little dance, "I love going in the pool!"

"You only go once or twice a summer?" Haley's nose wrinkled, "that doesn't sound like summer to me!"

Natalie shrugged, "You get used to it."

Haley looked over her sister one more time, trying to find anything out of place. She smoothed down her hair for what felt like the fiftieth time, "So let's run over this again. Santana is technically the housekeeper, but she's more like dad's girlfriend that he'll never have feelings for."

"Does she have feelings for him?" Natalie raised an eyebrow, "because if she does, that will not fit into the plan."

"No, she doesn't like him," Haley blushed, "I asked her once and I swear her laughs could be heard in New York."

The sound of tires on gravel alerted both of them to the arrival of one of their fathers. Both men would be arriving a black town car, so they both hid themselves behind the sheer curtains and peaked out from behind them. "That's him!" Haley whispered, "That's…that's our dad?"

Natalie nodded, trying to resist her own urge to run to the man that raised her. "That's him. Okay, I'm going to go out the back door and you just pretend you still hate me." Natalie looked over Haley's outfit and straightened a few things out. When she looked up at Haley, she had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening! Make sure he drinks his orange juice in the morning and make sure he eats dinner. Make sure Brittany doesn't buy the wrong toothpaste. And I'll call you as soon as I possibly can, okay?"

Haley was whiter than Natalie ever was, "What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm ugly and horrible and a complete waste of time?"

"He won't," Natalie leaned in and hugged Haley quickly. "He will see that you are amazing. And you aren't ugly and horrible."

Haley hugged her back tightly. In truth, neither girl knew when they would be able to talk to each other again. They knew the switch back would have to happen before summer ended, but the thought of being apart for even a week seemed like an eternity to them.

They had become sisters again after over ten years.

Haley hugged Natalie one last time before Natalie slipped out the back of the cabin with a whimper.

**Haley**

Haley heard the door creak open, "Natalie!" Haley turned and almost passed out at the sight of the man in front of her. He barely looked different than the photograph she'd carried for years, the other half to the photograph hidden deep inside a trunk.

The one that held the man who raised her.

This man looked so different from the father she was used to seeing. He was pale, and slim, and extremely tall. His eyes bore into hers as he held his arms open. She didn't know how Natalie would react, so for a minute she became Haley again. "Daddy!" she squealed and ran to him, burying her face in his neck.

He smelled like her father.

She pulled back quickly and looked up at him. "I missed you," he said earnestly, running his hands through Haley's hair, "We need to get this touched up," he laughed, "but first I figured we could do some shopping. Maybe you can tell me about the girl you hit?" he raised an eyebrow toward her, "was she completely terrible? Did she have dry nail beds or something?"

Haley tried to laugh, but subconsciously hid her hands. "She wasn't so bad," she shrugged, "we just didn't see things eye to eye."

Kurt grabbed the suitcases in one hand and took Haley's hand, "What was her name anyway?"

She swallowed quickly and immediately lost her train of thought, "What? Oh…uh, Isla."

"Isla?" Kurt choked out a laugh, "Isn't that name a little old for a young girl?"

Haley laughed easily now, already starting to catch onto Kurt's humor, "She was a little strange."

"Well, I still don't think fighting her was the best way to handle the situation. You know I taught you to use that sharp, witty tongue of yours, you got that from me," he winked at her, "and only use your fists as a last resort."

"Trust me, it was," she snipped, and quickly regretted it.

Kurt cast her a weird look, his face wrinkling a little as he smiled, "You seem so different," he wrapped and his arm around her shoulders, "You need to stop changing!"

Haley scooted into the town car and settled into the leather seat. Kurt immediately pulled out his cell phone and scooted closer to her. "Want to see the new line? The one for the fashion show?"

Haley nodded excitedly, "Yes please!"

"Good! Because you are going to draw me something and I'm going to put it in the show. So pay attention," he smiled fondly down at her.

Haley remembered a conversation she had with Natalie a few nights previous about her father using Natalie's first time going to school as inspiration for a whole fashion line. "What was the inspiration?" She was proud of the question; she missed the face Kurt made.

"Oh," he said quietly, shifting. He couldn't stop the pride from swelling in his heart, at least he taught her something. "The inspiration is probably something you won't understand…"

"Tell me," Haley urged, dying to get to know just a little bit of her father.

He sighed, "It's about a breakup. And what did I always tell you about boys?"

Haley panicked, "Uh…uh…."

"They have cooties," Kurt winked, "and the cooties will hurt you."

Haley laughed again, "Oh! I remember! And I have to get the cootie shot!"

Kurt stopped laughing, "And what does that entail?"

Haley grabbed his hand and traced over it lightly with her fingertip, "Circle circle, dot dot, now you have your cootie shot. Circle circle, square square, now I have it everywhere. Circle circle, knife knife, now you have it for all life! So you are protected from cooties forever!"

Kurt laughed, "I send you to camp and you come back knowing all of these new things about performing! I'm so glad I spent that money!"

Haley rolled her eyes expertly.

Kurt laughed and held the phone out to her. "Just scroll through them. Tell me which ones you like.

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the clothes on the screen. She might know nothing about fashion, but she still loved the clothes she saw. Her father was a genius, she was convinced of it. "Dad," she choked on the word a little, "these look awesome!"

He smiled absently, "Thank you! I do like some of them. Keep looking!"

The men on the screen were all dressed in a similar fashion. She raised an eyebrow, "Blazers?"

"You know, like the kind I used to wear when I went to Dalton," he smiled softly at the memory, "something just triggered it and I realized men don't wear blazers enough anymore. Though these are much more fashionable."

Haley swallowed.

Dalton.

He dads both went to Dalton. Saying a silent prayer to thank God that she at least knew about Dalton.

Was this dad a Warbler too?

She had so many questions that she wanted answered, but she didn't know how to go about asking them without treading on material Natalie had already asked about.

She'd have to start keeping a list.

She continued look at the clothes on the screen, a blue blazer with huge black buttons, a tight fitting black blazer with studs, a simple black blazer lined in yellow, another black blazer lined with different color piping. The men were all wearing bright pants that were tight and rolled at the bottom.

It all looked familiar.

Haley eventually took her eyes away from the phone to glance at her father, who was now nodding off against the side of the car.

She sat and just looked at him intensely for the first time. She could see why her dad had loved him. He was the most beautiful man Haley had ever seen. His hair fluttered over his forehead as he breathed and his hands were lax in his lap.

Haley wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to him, but she didn't think it would be appropriate. Instead, she curled onto her side and faced him, watching him breath until she fell asleep.

Kurt awoke sometime later, the buildings of the city creeping toward him in the distance. He glanced at his daughter, sleeping peacefully, face smashed against the back seat. He brushed a stray hair out of her face.

He knew he was going crazy, but she looked different to him. She looked slightly younger if he was honest, and she looked like a kid for the first time in years.

Maybe the camp was good for her. He never gave her a sibling. _Another sibling_, he thought bitterly, and she was practically raised in the design House of Kurt Hummel. But now her knees were scraped up, her fingernails were dirty, and her hair was completely frizzy and out of control.

He thought she never looked more gorgeous.

It was times like this when his mind filtered to what she would have been if things were different. If he had allowed her to run in the fields of a California farm. He pushed the feelings away.

He had her, at that was enough for him.

"Dad?" Haley asked as she opened her eyes, "Why are you staring?"

"I was just…you were talking in your sleep," he lied.

"Oh," she blushed, "sorry!"

"It's okay!" Kurt inwardly groaned when he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket, "Hello, Kurt Hummel?"

"Hi! Kurt! It's Brittany!" her usually happy voice was panicked, "Some really tall guy with weird hair is here to see you and I don't know what to tell him. He says he's modeling for you in California, but I don't understand why he's here if he's supposed to be in California. Kurt are you going to yell at him?"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I'm not going to yell at him. He needs to be fitted in the blazer for the ending of my show. I told them to have him come tomorrow though. I wanted to spend the day with Natalie."

Haley frowned a little at the sound of the conversation. She had wanted to spend the day with her father.

"Okay, send him to the shop. Yeah, I'll fit him there. I'm not doing any other work though. I'm taking my girl out for dinner." Kurt listened for a minute, "Okay, thanks."

Haley tried to act like she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Natalie," Kurt sighed, "Would you care terribly if we stopped by the shop to fit a model? He's wearing an important outfit, and he is only out here for the next few days."

Haley was actually pretty excited to see her father work, so she nodded quickly, "Sure. What model?" That was something Natalie would ask, right?

"Sebastian Smyth," Kurt said with a frown.

**Natalie**

Natalie sat and watched the town car leaving the camp, dust coming up around the tires. She shuddered.

What if this was a huge mistake? What if he dad hated her? What if he thought Haley changed for the worse at camp?

Natalie bit at her nails, a horrible habit her father would have lectured her about for hours.

"Why the long face, Buttercup?" a voice said and snapped Natalie to attention.

She looked up and there stood the man she'd only dreamed about meeting. He was shorter than she had pictured, but his face was smiling widely. His hair was a curly mess that she both loved because it was a part of him that she knew, and hated because she had to deal with it every day.

On instinct, she stood and ran to his arms, "Daddy!" she screamed, trying to hide the tears falling down her face.

"Gah!" Blaine laughed as he caught her mid-flight and swung her around before hugging her tightly, "I missed you so much, baby girl!"

"I missed you too, Daddy!" Natalie didn't know why, but she felt like she believed it. She had missed this man, because surely she had known him at some point in her life. For years, she had been subconsciously looking for him.

Blaine placed her down on the ground and looked down at her, "How did you lose your tan here?" he laughed, "too much time in the studio?"

"Dad…" Natalie started, her voice trailing off. She had no idea what to say.

"I know! Sometimes painting is more fun than getting sunshine," he laughed and threw her bags in the back of the car. "Let's go. We have to get moving."

"Are we flying back tonight?" she tried to hide her excitement.

"No," Blaine grinned widely at her, but it did not quite meet his eyes, "We are going to go on a little tour of New York. And then, we're making a pit stop in my hometown."

"Why?" Natalie slid into the car and looked at Blaine who was talking to the driver.

Blaine sat in the back and pulled her close, "Because I have a little reunion to go to. Don't worry, Santana is here so you guys will get some girl time." He wrinkled his forehead and made a dismissive hand wave, "You know, manicures, pedicures, that kind of thing."

She nodded, "Cool!"

"So do you want to tell me why I'm picking you up early from camp?"

Natalie groaned, "Can we not?"

He looked down at her, "Do we ever not talk about things?"

She had no idea. "She was just…mean and rude. She said my paintings looked like something she would see at a preschool." Natalie came up with the first insult she could think of.

"Oh," Blaine frowned, "Can I have her name and address? I would like to meet her and give her a really mean dad glare." He attempted to glare at his daughter, but just broke into a laugh instead.

"Dad," Natalie gave him her best 'you cannot be serious' face.

"Okay, okay. How about we take a little siesta, and then we will get ready back at the hotel. I have big plans for tonight!"

"Big?"

"Huge!"

She laughed and curled up at his side, resting her head on the crook of his arm.

Blaine smiled and held his daughter tight. He knew she was not telling him the whole story about why she left the camp, but he would take her word that everything was okay. Eventually, she would tell him the truth.

His daughter had a way of not being able to hide the truth from him.

Blaine looked up at the sparkling lights of the city, not able to fall asleep. His heart pounded because he knew, somewhere in the millions of people on the tiny island, was the man who stole his heart years ago.

He knew that Kurt and his other daughter lived somewhere.

He wanted to look him up in a phonebook and he wanted to turn around and get to JFK at the same time.

Natalie stirred and looked up at Blaine, "Are we almost at the hotel?" she asked through a groggy fog.

"Yeah. Actually, why don't we walk?" he reached forward and tapped the driver before handing him a huge sum of money. "Thank you!"

It took Natalie a minute, but she quickly caught up with her surroundings.

She was right near the House of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine grabbed her hand and knelt in front of her, "Look, I know you haven't been in many big cities, but you have to hold my hand, okay?"

Natalie nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, hoping she could steer him away from the storefront.

But Blaine pulled her right down the street, and of course he was looking up at every building, reading the signs.

Natalie wanted to scream.

Her father was a tourist.

Somehow, she found it endearing on him though. It was not like he was a tourist in a new place, but rather he was coming back.

And then Natalie remembered it was because he was. Her fathers had lived together in college. In New York.

How much didn't Haley know?

They approached the store owned by her father and Blaine stopped briefly, just staring at the sign. "Oh," he said softly.

"D-did you want to shop?" Natalie asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I just…he has really nice designs," Blaine finished lamely, still staring at the mannequins and the name in the window.

Natalie didn't know if she wanted to break the spell or encourage her father to go in.

To her young mind, everything would be easier if they just fell back in love right then.

But Blaine was pulling her suddenly, murmuring to himself as they walked quickly toward the hotel. "Now is not the time," was the only thing Natalie could make out.

When they were in their hotel room, in what seemed like no time flat because Blaine was basically carrying her, he turned to her and knelt down again.

Natalie was starting to realize this was when he had something important to say.

"We're going to a gala tonight, okay?"

Natalie's eyes flew open, "Why?"

"Because there's someone I want you to meet and he was invited to the Gala. There is a dress laid out for you in your room. Go take a shower and put gel in your curls. We need to be ready in an hour. Okay?"

Natalie nodded quickly, blinded by the turn of events. "O-okay."

"Don't be nervous, you will be the most beautiful girl in the room."

An hour and a half later, Natalie stood in front of the mirror, a purple kimono-style dress on, her hair pulled back in a bun.

It wasn't what her dad wanted, but she knew it looked better.

She walked out into the room to find her dad pacing and on the phone, "I do not think this is the right time. Just a few more weeks would even be better. She just came home and I cannot help feeling like I'm blindsiding her with everything. I don't…I don't like bringing people into her life unless I know for sure…No! No, I care about you too but I just….you don't understand. You aren't a dad!"

A woman burst into the room in a tight red dress with super high heels, she grabbed the phone from Blaine. "Look, freak, he said you cannot meet her tonight."

Natalie cleared her throat.

The woman, who she now recognized as Santana, smiled widely and dropped the phone, "Oh god! Look at you! You look so grown up! Who taught you how to do your hair?"

Natalie hugged her gingerly, "Camp!" she shrugged.

Santana looked at her strangely before turning back to Blaine, "Come on, Hobs, we have to go."

Blaine looked sad all of a sudden, "He's mad at me."

"Too bad, we're still going. Free food, and you deserve to give your women a night on the town," Santana handed a shawl to Natalie, "Put this on, Haley. It might get cold."

* * *

><p>The actual gala was interesting. It was filled with older men and their families, with models and designers scattered throughout.<p>

Natalie prayed her other father was not there.

Natalie had been to these events before, and just like always, people barely ate. The dinner was over and music started to play. There were people of all ages there, and Natalie looked on sadly as a girl about fifteen got to dance with her dad. Most of the room was filled with dads dancing with their daughters.

Blaine followed her eyesight and saw what she was looking at. He grinned, "Would you like to have this dance?"

She laughed and nodded as the DJ announced a father daughter dance was coming.

Blaine took her to the middle of the floor and grabbed her, placing the tips of her toes on his feet so he could lead her.

Natalie wanted to cry, because this was something she had always imagined. She wanted to dance with her dad, wanted to feel like she was special, like he loved her.

Even if he didn't know who it really was.

The music played and they danced around the floor, Blaine sometimes moving too much in the arms.

_And now all of a sudden  
>It seemed so strange to me<br>How we've gone from something's missing  
>To a family<br>Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
>That's standin' next to me<br>And I hope he's at least half the dad  
>That he didn't have to be <em>

Haley was staring up at Blaine with a huge smile on her face when someone tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me, may I cut in?"

"Uhm," Natalie looked up at her father who was staring at the man in shock.

"I'm Sebastian," the man stuck out his hand, "Your father's boyfriend!"

Years later, Natalie would still be talking about how Santana flew across the room to scratch the model's eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks out from hiding* Reviews?<strong>


	7. A Day with Kurt

**Well, here it is folks. This is where we REALLY start to deviate from the movie. Like, a lot. Also, no Blaine or Natalie in this one - Just Kurt, Haley, Burt, and everyone's favorite, Sebastian. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Haley lounged on the bed, feeling the silky bedspread beneath her fingers. It was only 7:30AM and she had no idea what to do with herself.

She had been in New York City with her father for a week and she still was not adjusted to the lifestyle. The constant beeping from the cars outside woke her up constantly, and it surprised her that the beeping never stopped.

Her father was constantly running out of the apartment, so she was trying to form a relationship with Brittany who had just returned the day before.

Brittany did not show up for work until 9AM though, so she was pretty much stuck with her grandfather.

Whom she was wary around, because he was always looking at her oddly.

Haley slipped out of bed and put her slippers on. She had made the mistake to forget them the first day, and thought her father was going to have a panic attack.

Apparently, he always trailed pins into the house, so shoes were always necessary.

Haley trailed her hands over the closet full of clothes she would never wear. Natalie had warned her not to get stains on anything, so Haley stuck with just a few pieces from the wardrobe.

A brisk knock sounded at the door and Haley jumped, "yes?" she shrieked, trying to grab her robe and make herself look presentable.

Kurt walked into the room, and Haley was immediately taken aback by his style again. Her dad always wore jeans and sweaters at home – which she thought was stylish. He put on a suit occasionally, but Kurt always seemed to be dressed at his best.

Today he wore a tan suit that was tailored perfectly. Beneath it he wore a pale blue and white striped shirt that was pressed and a perfectly knotted purple tie with a pocket square to match.

The illusion of him being the most beautiful man Haley had ever see was not broken, though he was now a bit more human to her.

"Good morning, princess," Kurt leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I have to go into work and your grandfather is having a bit of a lay in. So you are coming with me." He grinned and ran a hand through her clothes, "If I may?"

Haley could not help the giggle that came out and motioned to the closet, "Go for it!"

Kurt gave her a bemused smile before systematically picking out her outfit for the day. It was definitely different from the jeans and t-shirts she was used to.

She dressed as Kurt threw clothes over his shoulders. She eyed the clothes skeptically, however. "Dad…you do realize it is summer?"

Kurt laughed as he threw a pair of leggings at her, "I do. Nevertheless, the store is cold so the models do not sweat. Can you imagine the sweat stains? Pitters are not good. Just put it on. You can take the cardigan off when we are outside."

Haley quickly pulled the leopard print leggings on, despite her hesitations. The black sundress was nice, and fit her perfectly – Haley assumed it was a custom creation. The black cardigan was folded on the bed. There was just one more thing she was worried about – the shoes.

Whenever Kurt picked the clothes, he always picked the most uncomfortable shoes. Haley much preferred her Converse or the flip-flops that she frequented during the summer.

Or barefoot, which she missed more than anything.

"It might be too hot for these...but they will look so much better," Kurt mused as he held up a pair of black boots with a slight heel.

Haley swallowed; there was no way she could walk in those. The heels were over an inch!

"Can you handle it?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile.

Apparently, Natalie could.

"Sure can! I could live in those boots!" She pulled them on and zipped them with confidence. Who made shoes like this for kids anyway?

Kurt stood, "Good! Come on, let's get this hair done and then we're off for a fun filled day. Maybe Stephanie could use some help."

"Stephanie?" Haley asked.

Kurt stilled, "My other assistant? Are you feeling okay honey?" He immediately put a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm. But I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't mind waking up and taking care of you…"

"I'm up!" a voice called as he walked down the hallway.

"No!" Haley squeaked, "I'll come! I just…forgot."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm telling you, I think you got too much clean air at that camp. Next year you are going to a proper city camp."

Haley faked a laugh.

Kurt finally decided her hair was decent and pushed her gently, "Go ask your grandfather to whip you up some breakfast. I'm going to go check my email before we head into work, that way it won't be so boring for you to be there."

Haley nodded and tottered off, slowly, in the direction of the kitchen.

"Morning," Burt said through a mouthful of waffle, "Waffle and chocolate milk?"

Haley laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

Burt stared at her for a few seconds, "No whole wheat toast? No blueberries? No water? Man, that camp really did change you. You're like a real kid now!"

Haley stared at her grandfather. No wonder he kept staring at her, she kept messing up in front of him. How was she supposed to know that Natalie ate absolutely nothing? It all started a few days before when she actually ordered popcorn at the movies.

Apparently, her father disapproved of butter or anything with a real taste.

Kurt briskly walked into the kitchen, "Natalie, can we just pick something up? A crisis has emerged and Sebastian Smythe needs me there as soon as possible. Apparently the coat that I let him wear to a benefit the other night has tear marks in it."

"Tear marks?" Burt raised an eyebrow, "did he get into a catfight?"

"Apparently."

Haley was terrified of the look on her father's face. She had never seen him look so angry, and even though she only knew him for a week, it was still frightening.

"It's fine," Haley stammered, "I'm not even hungry."

Kurt looked at her for a minute, "You have to eat. Grab some of the emergency pop tarts."

"Emergency Pop Tarts?" Haley looked around the kitchen and went toward the pantry. She had no idea what she was even supposed to be looking for, let alone where to find it.

What did emergency Pop Tarts look like?

Sure enough, on the bottom shelf sat a box of Pop Tarts so she picked the silver package out and stared at it.

She'd never had anything like it before.

It was delicious.

"These are really good!" Haley bounced over to Kurt, a huge smile on her face. Usually Santana would make her omelets, pancakes, or fruit for breakfast.

Her father hated anything packaged that wasn't a cupcake.

Kurt smiled down at her, "You like them again? You went through a phase where you thought they were poisoning your body."

Haley shrugged, "Camp," she explained. That was now her favorite go to explanation because it wasn't technically a lie.

Kurt just laughed and hugged Burt quickly, "We're off to work. I'll come get you later and we can do a lunch together?"

Burt nodded and collected Haley in his arms, "Have a good day Nat Cat."

Haley squeezed her grandfather closer, trying to pretend that it was really her he was talking to. One of the best things for Haley was that Natalie actually had a grandfather who cared about her and wanted to be around her.

Haley had only seen her biological grandfather maybe five times in her life, but his presence was always there through a card at Christmas, Easter, and her birthday.

"Love you, grandpa," she said absentmindedly.

"Love you too," Burt whispered, stroking her hair a few times before letting her go. "You better get a move on, I think your father might make some people cry today."

Haley giggled, "I can only hope!"

"Report back."

Haley ran down the hallway to catch Kurt who was already standing with his bag at the elevator. "Natalie, you can't get in Mr. Smythe's way, okay? He's a very busy man and he's probably irritated that he has to be here."

Haley nodded and had to nearly jog to keep up with Kurt once they stepped out of the elevator.

Kurt's storefront was only half a block away from their house, so the walk in the sunshine was short lived. Haley was not used to the smog and hustle of the city. She felt out of place and somewhat sick just breathing in the air.

Following Kurt through the crowds, she couldn't help but miss her own father and they way he would walk beside her instead of pulling her along. She missed the clean air and the lazy way her father wouldn't have to work every single day. She missed the picnics and the camping. She missed the fresh fruit and the homemade meals.

Haley had to hold back a sniffle because as absolutely amazing, funny, intelligent, and loving as this father was, she missed her dad.

A lot.

"Natalie!" Kurt brushed the hair out of her eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just still sleepy," she answered quickly, trying to blink back the few tears she felt coming.

"Well wake up," Kurt laughed, "Mr. Smythe is here and ready to get his coat fixed." The eye roll he sent down to her was laughable.

Walking into the store was like walking into a completely different world. It was a kingdom where her father was king, and therefore she was treated like a princess.

"Hello Natalie," a young woman walked over and held out her arm, "May I take your things? We'll put them in your father's office."

Haley handed them over cautiously, never having seen this woman before.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Kurt said distractedly, "We'll be back in the sewing room with Mr. Smythe. Make sure you keep an ear out for any crying."

Stephanie nodded primly and walked off with the purse and the sweater.

Haley once again had to hasten to keep up with Kurt as he deftly maneuvered throughout the store. She nearly fell a few times in the heels, but was actually proud of herself for keeping her balance.

"Mr. Smythe," Kurt boomed as he walked into the fitting room, "What a pleasant surprise to see you again."

Haley wondered if the man could hear the sarcasm in her father's voice.

The tall, thin man standing in the center of the room looked up, "Mr. Hummel, I am terribly sorry about this coat."

Kurt squeaked when he saw the coat he spent hours on hanging from a hanger in pieces. "What…happened?"

Sebastian sighed and looked sad, but Haley thought it was an act. "My boyfriend's cleaning lady attacked me."

Haley choked back a laugh, and she swore she saw Kurt do the same thing.

"Attacked you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out a way to piece he coat back together. "Well…" Kurt trailed off, now knowing what to say.

"She's terrible. I'm telling him to fire her. But he never listens of course." Sebastian shrugged and leaned against the counter. Haley shifted so he couldn't see her – in truth, he scared the girl. "I just wish he would shut up and listen to me about everything, but you know how men can be…"

Haley choked; she didn't want her father to even think about other men.

Kurt gave a tight lipped smile and continued stitching random pieces of the coat back together. "What made her attack you?" he eventually asked.

Sebastian laughed, "I introduced myself to his daughter. Heaven forbid I get to know the little princess that he spends all of his time with. We've been dating for nearly six months and I don't get to meet the little brat? I don't want to be friends with her, but I want her to know that she has to give up some of her time with him."

Kurt looked uncomfortable for a few seconds but laughed eventually, "Well, he is her father so maybe it was for the best…"

"She's a terrible child," Sebastian interrupted. "Such a little brat, has the frizziest hair imaginable."

Haley patted her hair self-consciously and pushed herself against the wall. She had heard her father say before that his clients sometimes liked to use him as a psychologist, but Haley really didn't like the way this man was talking.

Kurt glanced back at Haley and realized that she was hiding, "How old is she?"

"Seven?" Sebastian sounded like he guessing. "Teen?"

Kurt laughed, "There is a huge difference, trust me."

Haley couldn't help it when she let out a loud giggle, effectively revealing herself to Sebastian.

"Oh, you have a child here," Sebastian walked forward and squatted down, "Hello little girl, my name is Sebastian."

Haley bit her lip, "I'm H-Natalie."

Sebastian stared at her, "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Sebastian studied her for a few seconds longer, "You know, you kinda look like that kid. You are so much more refined though. She's practically a wild child."

Haley swallowed, did she have a triplet?

Kurt coughed a little, "Well, there is only one Natalie. I don't believe in cloning." His smile didn't quite match his eyes though and his hands shook as he continued to fix the jacket.

Sebastian laughed as his phone rang and he glanced at the screen. "Speak of the devil," Sebastian looked at Kurt, "Mind if I take this in here?"

"Not at all," Kurt said through a mouthful of pins.

"Hey baby," Sebastian rolled his eyes continuously as the man on the other side of the phone spoke, "Baby…we talked about this. I think I should be able to go with. Don't you want to show me off to your old, fat, ugly, high school friends?"

Haley glanced at Kurt who was still making a weird face, but Haley just assumed it was so he didn't drop any of the pins from his mouth.

"Okay….is she going to be there when I get back? I still think I should file assault charges….no I was definitely not in the wrong!" Sebastian's face was getting red and splotchy. "Baby…will you be back in time for my fashion show?" Sebastian played with a piece of paper on the counter and seemed to only be half paying attention. "Fine. I will see you at home I guess. Yeah, I love you too." Sebastian slipped the phone into his pocket, "Sorry. The old ball and chain had to check up on me."

Kurt nodded and then held the jacket out, "I can't fix this, Mr. Smythe. I can get a new one sent to your house in about a week?"

"That piñata stuffing, sombrero wearing, mustached bitch is going to pay for it too," Sebastian looked angry as he wrote his address on the paper.

"Language," Kurt said in a light tone.

Sebastian laughed, "You'd get along with my boyfriend. He won't let me swear in front of the brat either. You know," Sebastian put his arm on Kurt's, "your kid doesn't seem half bad. What do you say you and I go out for a nice lunch?"

Kurt shook his arm off, "No thank you, I believe you are accounted for."

"That can be changed."

"No," Kurt gently pushed Sebastian toward the door, "but thank you. It is flattering really. But too cliché."

Two hours later, Haley found herself standing outside of a small bistro by Central Park. Kurt was on his phone talking away, trying to cancel his plans for the afternoon because he saw Haley's eyes light up when the Gershwin came into view, and he immediately bought tickets because it had "been awhile since they'd seen the show together."

"What's up kiddo," Burt came and hugged Haley from behind, causing her to jump. The city was filled with tourists and she still held onto her bag like it was going to get stolen at any moment.

Kurt hung up his phone and grinned, "Well, all three of us have box seats and a backstage tour of the Gershwin today. But let's eat first!"

Burt clapped Kurt on the shoulder and they all walked into the bistro, the smell of freshly baked break wafting over them.

Sitting at the small table, Kurt turned his phone off and slipped it into his bag. "So after this, we should all take a nice leisurely walk around Central Park," he eyed his father, "to work off some of the food. Then we can head to the theater. Sound good?"

Burt nodded and Haley just smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kurt reached over and held her hand, "You really have been quiet lately."

"I just…I miss my camp friends," Haley lied.

Kurt nodded, "Do you have their phone numbers or email addresses? I know I said you couldn't get a Facebook but maybe I will rethink it if it means you won't be so sad."

Haley's eyes widened. She really couldn't make a Facebook for Natalie could she?

"I have their numbers in my phone," she lied, holding up her phone. "I can text them."

Kurt nodded, "I guess camp isn't over yet though so they aren't as free."

"Right."

Haley chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her menu. When the waitress came, they all ordered, and Haley surprised Kurt.

"Did you really get coffee?" Kurt asked with an arched brow, "I thought you didn't like it?"

"Camp," Haley lied again.

Kurt shook his head, "that was some cultured camp."

The drinks arrived soon and Haley watched as Kurt added sugar and creamer to his cup, "You're ruining it," she pointed out.

Kurt looked at her oddly, "Are you a coffee connoisseur now?"

Haley couldn't tell if it was pride or amusement in his eyes, but she hoped it was the former.

She delicately sipped her own drink and coughed a little, "If you ask me, this didn't need to be twice brewed. Plus the beans were picked too early and the water was not filtered."

Kurt squeaked next to her and Burt tapped his hand in a sympathetic way. "Kurt…." he warned.

Haley realized then that she made a mistake.

Kurt just shook his head, but Haley saw the wet eyes and the pained expression.

Just as Haley was about to grab her phone to text Natalie about the situation, it went off on its own.

_**New Text From: (402) 424-3922**_

_**Haley! It's me, Natalie, we are doomed. Dad has a boyfriend and he's terrible!**_

Haley squeaked and pulled the phone back before anyone could see.

"Problem?" Burt asked, looking suspiciously at the phone.

"I need…to go take this outside," Haley stood and ran for the door.

Burt glanced at the window, "I'm going to go stand with her and make sure she's okay. Do you want anything?"

Kurt wiped his eyes, "She gets more like him every day."

Burt just patted his son again before walking outside.

"Natalie this is a complete disaster! Your dad thinks his daughter has completely changed and my dad has a boyfriend now! We just found each other and I don't want to be apart from you again. We can't switch back now! I don't know what to do! Dad is amazing and so funny and I want to spend more time with him because once they find out, we'll probably never get to see each other again and…"

Burt felt his heart constrict as he put pieces together, the girl turned and looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. He had suspected something was up for the past few days. Natalie…or the girl living with them had been asking far too many questions about the past.

"Grandpa…" she squeaked. "Gotta go," she said to the person on the phone.

Burt fell to his knees, "I don't know which one you are, but please come here."

The small girl ran to his arms and he cradled her shaking her back and forth, "Haley?"

The girl pulled away, nodding, "Yes. I…please don't hate me, grandpa."

"I don't," Burt choked, "I never did. I always loved you."

Haley sniffed into his neck, "H-he's going to hate me."

Burt pulled back, "Who?"

"K-kurt," she sniffled, "my dad. Both."

Kurt walked out and took in the sight before him, his father hugging a crying girl, "Why am I going to hate you?"

His daughter looked up at him, fear written all over her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know! :)<strong>


	8. Planning

**Look at me updating frequently! The next update probably won't be until Sunday though. Also, this is really another transition chapter...but soon the men will see each other! (Also, sorry for a lack of Blaine lately, Sebastian has him galavanting all over the city!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kurt paced back in forth in front of two identical faces, his jacket billowing behind him as he seemed immersed in his own mind, occasionally muttering something but never actually speaking out loud.

Natalie and Haley clutched hands whenever his expression turned angry or sad. The man hadn't spoken to either of them since he found out that he actually had Haley in his care for the past week.

Neither girl knew he had cried all the way home in his separate taxi.

He stopped walking and held up a shaking finger, "Can one of you please tell me why you thought this of all things would be a good idea? Why didn't you just tell us you found each other?"

Both girls looked down at their laps and bit their lips.

"Natalie…"

Both girls snapped their heads up.

Kurt looked directly at Natalie, "I know it is you. Are you sure your…your…your father doesn't know anything about this?"

Natalie opened her mouth, but a voice spoke from behind them.

"He has no idea. He's too busy running all over the city for his new piece," Santana frowned at Kurt, her memories of the man were still filled with the haunting sobs of a heartbroken man and the cries of a little girl who suddenly lost a sister.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "Blaine…has a boyfriend?"

"He's awful Dad, he really is!" Natalie stood up quickly, "he's mean and rude!"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay. We just have to trade you two back. Just go change, and then Santana can take the real Haley with her and we can just put this behind us." His voice was thick and seemed on the verge of breaking.

"Kurt," Burt put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't lose them again." No one else in the room knew exactly what Kurt went through when he moved to New York with an infant and a divorce. Burt remembered, and he didn't want to see his son go through it again.

Kurt's eyes were rimmed in red and his nose was running, and Burt knew the process was already starting. Kurt could never hide his emotions because his eyes would be rimmed in red and his face would be all splotchy.

"What else can I do, Dad?" Kurt pressed his lips together to stop the tears from coming. "I can't…I don't…" Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself like he always did before a runway show, "I cannot be around him, Dad. He has a boyfriend and he's happy. I'm just barely over him so as it is, Dad."

"You're not," Burt said softly, "and...I'm not going to lose that little girl again. You can put yourself through hell, Kurt. You can tell yourself it will be easier for you to just walk away again and never see her. But I can't, Kurt. I cannot know that I had my granddaughter for a week and didn't do the best I could. She's going to move back across the country and you want to just send her back? How do you think that feels for her?"

Kurt stared at his father, eyes bulging and jaw trembling. He stared at the two little girls who were holding hands and looking at anything but the pair of them. Kurt walked over and knelt down in front of Haley, "C-can everyone just give me a minute alone with my daughter?"

Burt walked out of the room first, his shoulders shaking. Santana grabbed Natalie's hand, "Come on, Natalie, you can show me your room." Her voice was soft as she looked at Kurt holding onto Haley. For a second, Kurt saw something strange pass over Santana's face before the hardened look fell over it.

Natalie pulled on Santana's hand, "Brittany is cleaning it now, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Kurt waited until he heard the click of the door and then he looked up at Haley, and immediately felt his heart wrench. "Haley…you know I love you, right? You know I've always loved you. I love you the minute you were born. I loved you when I left California. I loved you every single moment of every single day since then."

Haley started crying and just nodded, unable to speak.

Kurt felt his own tears finally spill and he pulled her down onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth slowly, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Haley."

Haley's arms tightened around Kurt's neck and she held on tightly, knowing this might be the last time she'd ever get to touch him. Her voice was small and timid when she spoke, "I love you too, Daddy."

Kurt never thought his heart would break more than when Blaine signed the divorce papers, but he was wrong. Kurt wasn't even sure he had a heart left after hearing his daughter say that. It was the strangest feeling – it both made his heart swell and broke it into a million pieces.

He'd been waiting over ten years just to hear her say that.

Kurt shifted her so he could look at her face, moving her hair away and staring at her, "You are beautiful," he whispered, "I wish I could have seen you grow up."

"You still can," she said sadly, her voice still small.

Kurt suddenly felt calmer than he had in years – because she was right. He could, all he had to do was tell Blaine.

_Blaine_.

He couldn't face Blaine without knowing everything about the relationship he was in. He had to know who Blaine was today. Kurt knew that as soon as he saw Blaine again, he would love him just like he did years ago.

But was the Blaine of today still the same person?

Kurt helped Haley stand up, "Can you go get your sister? I need to talk to her."

Haley nodded and wiped her eyes. She started walking across the room slowly, looking back every few seconds to make sure Kurt was still there.

"And Haley?"

She turned.

"Go spend some time with your grandfather. I think he'd really like that," Kurt knew his father had taken the whole ordeal harder than anyone knew and he did deserve to get to know his granddaughter.

Kurt took the few minutes between girls to collect his thoughts. He had no idea what he was doing. This was like every single one of his worst nightmares had come to life. He was lost because he was stuck between what his head knew was the best solution and what his heart knew would hurt it, but it would also get to see the person it belonged to again.

He was stuck.

"Daddy?" Natalie crept into the room. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw she had changed into her old clothes and looked like his daughter again.

He would have to get her to a salon soon though.

Kurt sat on the chair and pulled Natalie onto his lap as well. He realized that he wanted to have both of them with him all the time. He wanted to be a family.

Even if it hurt, he would have to let Blaine know that he needed to see both of them.

"I want you to tell me about Bl- your Dad's boyfriend," Kurt looked his daughter straight in the eye, "but only what you want to tell me."

Natalie pouted a little, "He's really pretty, but he's mean! He yells at me all the time!"

Kurt saw red, "He yelled at you? And your father didn't do anything?"

Natalie played with her hands, "Well he didn't yell at me when Daddy w-was around. He just…did it when Daddy was gone. He yelled at Santana all the time too. Daddy didn't even want me to meet him!"

Kurt was still angry. He wasn't sure why he was, though.

Was he angry because Blaine didn't protect his daughter?

Was he angry because the boyfriend yelled at his daughter?

Or was he simply angry because Blaine had a boyfriend at all?

"Did you tell him that the boyfriend yelled at you?"

Natalie shook her head, "I really wanted him to like me!"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure he did, honey."

Natalie nodded, "He's a lot of fun. He sings a lot and dances."

Kurt smiled, apparently Blaine hadn't changed all that much.

He was still the boy Kurt had fallen in love with.

Kurt sighed, "Did Santana ever see him yell at you?"

"No, but he was afraid of her."

This Kurt understood. "I bet she told him," he laughed, thinking of all the personal insults Santana had thrown at him.

"She ripped his coat to shreds on night," Natalie laughed.

Kurt laughed for a few seconds before coming to a painful realization. "Wait. What is his name?"

Natalie wrinkled her nose, "His name is Sebastian but he makes me call him Mr. Smythe."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he nearly fell off of the chair, "You mean…Sebastian Smythe."

"Yes," Natalie nodded slowly, "do you know him?"

"Sebastian Smythe the model," Kurt's mind was reeling. Maybe Blaine wasn't the boy he used to be. This new Blaine liked younger men.

Younger men who were assholes.

Younger men who were in incredibly good shape.

Younger men that he obviously cared a lot about.

Kurt had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Already he was heartbroken. He didn't want to be a downer, but he couldn't believe he had gotten his hopes up so high. Did he really think Blaine had been waiting around all of those years?

Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the realization that he was going to be alone forever because he couldn't get over a man who had clearly moved on himself.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone?" Kurt said to Natalie, watching as her face fell. "Go be with your grandfather. He missed you."

Kurt sat back in the chair and couldn't help the tremors working their way down his spine.

He knew it.

He knew that if he ever got the chance to be with Blaine again, Blaine would already have moved on. Kurt had ruined any and all chances he had of happiness.

Kurt had ruined everything.

He didn't even realize he was crying until the sobs racked his entire body and he had to press his fist to his mouth to stop the sobbing. The world began to spin as he quickly put his head between his legs.

"Kurt?"

Kurt quickly sat up, and despite his vertigo made out the figure standing in the doorway. "Santana."

Santana quickly crossed the room, "Why are you crying?" In a second she was on her knees in front of him, rubbing his back slowly.

"I've been a horrible father. I have these two beautiful girls under my roof and the only thing I can even feel is pain because the only man I've ever loved is clearly in love with some model who I'll never be. I ruined it, Santana. I've held hope for ten years that one day we would get together and everything would be happy. But no, he's happy with someone else. Of course. And I'm left here alone, again."

Santana's eyes had tears in them too, "Kurt…now you know how felt all those years ago. He cried for three years, Kurt. He cried every night. He still thinks of you all the time, Kurt. He listens to your wedding song at least once a week. He has a huge tote in the basement that is just like this shrine to you. He's living his life Kurt, but he isn't living it to the fullest."

"He still has someone," Kurt reminded her, his mind quickly filing away all the little things that could give him hope. "He still loves someone else."

"He doesn't love Sebastian," Santana said fiercely. "He never has and never will love someone else. I think he's convinced himself that maybe he can move on because of Sebastian, but he still listens to your wedding song. He never introduced Haley to Sebastian. Sebastian never had dinner at the house, he never stayed the night, and he barely even went on dates with Sebastian."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not going to ruin his happiness again, Santana. I know you don't like Sebastian but I can't do that to Blaine."

Santana leaned back, "Why didn't you think like this ten years ago, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "I was so trapped in myself. I wanted...I wanted to give Blaine the world that I worked so hard and gave him nothing."

"Well here's the thing, Kurt," the bitchy Santana was back, "I've not got to spend time with both of these girls, and let me tell you, they are amazing. I don't care what you and eyebrows do, but you need to get your acts together. These girls know each other and they know both of you. I'm not going to see them get hurt again. I care about those little girls like they are my own. You need to be a man and figure out what the hell you're going to do. Now."

Kurt nodded numbly. "I just…it's such a bad week for this!" He remembered suddenly that he had the huge show in California on Friday, in which Sebastian was the showcase model. "Get everyone in the room," Kurt had an idea and he didn't know if it would work, but he needed to cling to something.

When everyone was assembled, Kurt was once again pacing in front of them. "Okay, here is the plan. I am going to California this week for the fashion show. Haley, Blaine, Sebastian, and Santana are also going back home."

Natalie and Haley whimpered and clung to each other.

"We are going to pretend this didn't happen…for the time being," Kurt held up his fingers, "and I am going to go and call Blaine while I am in California and say I just want to catch up."

Santana and Burt looked at each other with worried eyes, but said nothing.

"And then I will invite him and Haley to the show, giving them backstage passes."

Burt held up a hand, "Kurt, I don't think we should lie to him…"

Kurt shook his head, "I know it sounds stupid but I really think we need to do it this way. I don't want to bombard him with too many things. I will keep Natalie away from Blaine and Haley for a while. Santana can get them together so they can see each other and then she can also inform me where Blaine is."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Kurt, this is complicated…"

"Wait," Kurt was pacing even faster now, "and then we have to get Blaine and Sebastian to break up. Sebastian, from what I've seen and what I've heard, is no good for Blaine. He's a jerk and just using Blaine…for something."

"Money," Santana said.

Kurt stopped walking, "Excuse me?"

Santana looked at Kurt oddly, "Are you seriously telling me you haven't kept up with Blaine at all?"

Kurt looked away, "I tried a few times, but it was painful…"

"He has your website in his favorites," Santana pointed out with a meaningful look. "Blaine is the leading distributor of coffee beans. They live on a huge ranch surrounded by nothing but the beans and a mill to press them. Sebastian knows Blaine is worth a lot and he's a sweet guy who is literally begging to be loved. Throw in the fact that he's a nice guy and Sebastian has a pretty cushy life."

"I want him back," Kurt declared, "I want him back, Santana. You have to help me. I need him, I need both of these girls, I need my family."

Santana closed her eyes for a few minutes, "I will help you, Kurt. I will help you because I want the best for Blaine, not because of you. I think you've changed, I really do, but I need to see it. But Kurt, if you hurt him again, I will take a sewing machine and make tiny rows up and down your entire body until you beg for mercy, got it?"

Kurt nodded, "I won't hurt him again, Santana. I can't."

Burt shook his head, "I still think you're going about this wrong, kiddo. I think you need to just be a man and tell Blaine instead of some elaborate scheme you would have done when you were in high school."

Kurt knew his dad was probably right, but he needed Blaine to know that he was wiling to fight for him this time, willing to go out on a limb and give up everything.

He also wanted to give Sebastian a hard time because no one else should get the change to touch someone as perfect as Blaine, especially someone as vile as Sebastian.

"This will work," Kurt muttered again. "But first, I'm going to take my girls out for a day of fun."

The huge smiles on both of their faces was enough for Kurt, it was enough to give him the courage to put his heart on the line again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kurt...<strong>

**Reviews?**


	9. Reunited

**Hey everyone! I can now fully devote my attention to this because my other fic is over! That means more updates, YAY.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_You got to tell me  
>If you're gonna break my heart<br>'cause I don't want to take the chance  
>And if it ain't true<br>Its all gonna be  
>It nothing but a poor romance<br>So give me that promise to hold on  
>And Ill never let you go<br>We gotta have something to go on  
>I'm letting you know now<em>

Kurt felt his heart beat quickly as he pulled up outside of the house Haley had given him the address for. His body nearly rejected the journey, he had wanted to turn down the street to their small apartment before, the one where he had ruined anything.

Blaine had literally moved on and moved onto better things, so why shouldn't Kurt?

Kurt stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. His breath caught in his throat at the architecture. It was a beautiful white stucco, Spanish style house.

The house sat alone amidst feels that Kurt figured grew coffee beans. He could see buildings far off in the distance and could hear the distinct sound of running water and machinery. It was a quiet hum and almost calming.

It was nothing like the constant sirens, horns, and yelling of New York City.

Kurt took in the curved windows that covered the front of the huge house. They corresponded to the peaks of the roof.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman walked up to him, taking her gloves off quickly.

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she was planting a tree in the front of the home. He smiled easily, "I was wondering if B-Blaine is here?"

She looked at him strangely for a second, "Is he expecting you? He had a meeting earlier and I think he has gone in for a nap…"

"No," Kurt searched his brain for an excuse to get into the home and see Blaine, "but I'm an old friend here to surprise him."

The woman smiled easily, "Well, Santana who usually takes care of this stuff is gone, but I'm sure he won't mind if you are old friends. Just go knock on the front door!"

With that, the woman smiled and walked back to the tree she was planting.

It never failed to surprise Kurt just how happy people in California were.

Walking up the front steps, Kurt had to hold onto the black wrought iron handle in order to steady himself. Did he really think this would work? Would Blaine really invite him in like nothing ever changed?

How would he say he knew Haley was not home?

Before he could even change his mind, his fist was knocking harshly on the door. It took a few minutes, but Kurt saw a mass of black hair walking toward the door through the glass. The figure was distorted, but Kurt had no questions about who it was.

The door opened almost comically slowly and Blaine stood there in the doorway, just staring, "Kurt?"

Instantly changing to his actor self, Kurt smiled, "Hi. Is…is now a good time? I just want to talk to you." He said all of this in a hushed tone, trying to seem approachable. It was difficult because the years had been nothing but good to Blaine. He stood in the doorway in a pair of dark was skinny jeans, his long feet poking out from the bottom. His shirt was a simple white collared shirt that was maybe a tad too big but seemed to work with Blaine's overall personality. He had glasses perched on his nose, but quickly moved to take them off.

He was still Blaine.

Blaine could not believe his eyes. In front of him stood that man he'd been pining after for years. Kurt looked like a dream – his long, trim legs were encased in charcoal dress pants and his light blue dress shirt was crisp and it didn't look like he had just traveled from New York, like Blaine assumed he had.

Blaine realized that Kurt was speaking and silently thanked God that Haley and Santana had gone for some new clothes for the girl. "No, no," Blaine moved to the side, "H-She isn't home right now," he motioned Kurt into the foyer of the house.

Kurt walked into the stark white foyer and grinned. Though the house was an architectural feat, it was still so Blaine. He spotted dog toys lying on the ground and a telltale pile of shoes that Kurt thought he actually recognized from years ago. The house though, was immaculate.

Kurt whistled a little, "Look at you, all grown up."

Blaine ducked his head bashfully and just stared at Kurt for a few more second. He snapped out of his reverie and grinned, shaking his head quickly, "I'm sorry I just…what? What are you doing here?"

It went against Blaine's better instincts, but he walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him into a hug. "How the hell have you been?" he breathed into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Kurt wanted to melt into the hug, but knew that Blaine still had a boyfriend, "I'm here for a fashion show. I just…I thought maybe we should talk. Natalie has been asking questions." That was not a lie, but Natalie had been asking questions since she'd been seven.

Blaine blinked a few more times, "Haley has too but...Kurt, I never thought I'd have you in my house again."

That seemed to remind Blaine that Kurt was a guest, "Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't even think. Come on, let's go get you a drink," he grabbed Kurt's elbow and pulled him past the winding staircase and into the open living room.

Kurt slowed down to appraise the house.

He could definitely live there.

The living room was tastefully decorated, not quite in Kurt's style but still it looked homey. The brown leather couch was plush and definitely lived in. There was a huge television and around it was a shrine to Haley – pictures of her as she grew and pictures of Blaine with friends, some of his family, and some with just Haley.

Kurt's heart warmed when he realized that Sebastian was nowhere in the house. "It smells nice in here," Kurt said off-handedly, trying to make small talk.

"Vanilla, Santana lights them all the time. She lit about fifty this morning. I thought she was erecting a shrine to someone." Blaine's eyes sparkled when he saw Kurt looked at the pictures.

"She's beautiful," Kurt breathed, his heart constricting again when he literally watched her grow up in front of the camera.

"She is," Blaine wrung his hands and seemed nervous, "she's my life."

Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone, "Would you like to see Natalie?" he asked softly, biting his lip.

Blaine eyed Kurt's mouth for a few seconds before nodding slowly, "I would." The tears were already on his lower eyelid and Kurt wanted nothing more than to wipe them away.

Kurt handed his phone over and Blaine cradled in gently, almost lovingly as he stared at the brunette on the screen. "They really do look alike."

Kurt wanted to laugh and make a joke, but knew now was not the time. "They do. She's amazing."

"So is Haley," Blaine sighed, "do you want some wine? I think I do."

This was already going better than Kurt had thought, "I would."

Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen and one again, Kurt was blown away. "I never thought I would see you in a big boy house," Kurt joked.

Blaine sidled up next to him and placed the wine glasses on the table before pouring them both a little more than necessary. "I never thought you'd be in it," Blaine said honestly, still staring at Kurt. "Please sit. Stay. Haley won't be back for awhile and Santana is stopping for dinner before she gets back, so she'll call."

Kurt sat at the island and just stared at Blaine. "So how have you been?" he asked gently, his fingers running around the rim of the wine glass.

Blaine watched the fingers for a few minutes before smiling and shrugging, "I'm good. Busy. Haley keeps me really busy as does the business. How about you? I'll admit," a blush tinted Blaine's cheeks, "that I've kept abreast of your career."

"That's actually why I'm here," Kurt crossed his legs toward Blaine and leaned back a little, "My show is next week. Lots of models to fit and schematics to go over."

A shadow passed over Blaine's face before he smiled again, "Your stuff is amazing, Kurt. You were always so talented."

"It's just work," Kurt sipped his wine, "but I love it. I'm actually…um…working with your boyfriend."

Blaine choked on his wine, "Oh. You…you know Sebastian?"

"Vaguely. He's one of the best male models to come along in years," Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with a napkin holder, lightly tapping it against the dark wood of the island.

"He's something else," Blaine said somewhat lamely.

Kurt pursed his lips, trying to read into Blaine's body language. He could not get a firm read, so he looked out the huge glass doors and felt his heart swell once again, but with pride this time. The immediate backyard held a huge pool with a fountain and a sitting area that looked like it could hold many people. But behind it, the rows and rows of green showed just how successful Blaine was, and just how hard he worked.

"So Sebastian is modeling in your show," Blaine licked his lips and looked at Kurt intensely, "Is…is Natalie here with you?"

Kurt was not sure where the conversation was going, so he simply nodded his head.

"Will...she have contact with him?" Blaine looked concerned, a crease easily forming on his forehead.

Kurt nodded slowly, realizing where Blaine's mind was going. "He might. She generally runs around at my shows."

Blaine shook his head quickly, eyes wild, "No. He…Sebastian does not listen to anyone. If he sees her, he'll know. They look too much alike, Kurt."

Kurt held up his hands, "I understand. I'll make sure they don't see each other."

Blaine gave a sigh of relief, "Sorry…he doesn't have a lot of tact."

Kurt hid his grin, "That's fine, Blaine."

Blaine leaned back against the chair, "So sorry if I'm rude, but why are you here?" he moved the chair slightly, bumping his knee into Kurt's, a fire starting in both of their blood at the contact.

Blaine wished Kurt didn't know about Sebastian. Truth be told, Blaine wasn't exactly happy with Sebastian, and a break up had been on his mind for weeks. But now breaking up with him would seem desperate and he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

At least while Kurt was in town.

Kurt looked so breathtakingly handsome sitting in his kitchen. This was like a dream come true that Blaine had been having for years.

Kurt had been waiting for Blaine to pay attention again, he could see the far off look in his eyes. "I wanted to see you," he said gently, "I wanted to know you were happy. I'd…I'd like to stay in contact with you, Blaine."

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's admission. He knew Kurt usually had a hard time reconnecting with people. "I'd like that," Blaine said in an equally small voice.

"Blaine, I am so unbelievably sorry for what I did ten years ago," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, surprised to see that they still fit together so well. "I've regretted it every day."

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, searching for a sign he obviously didn't find. "Kurt, it's in the past. I think we can both agree that it...it happened for a reason. We can move past it, though, right?"

Kurt straightened his spine and tried to hide all of the hurt he felt. "Sure, Blaine. We can move past it…"

Blaine kept Kurt's hand firmly in his, just holding onto the warmth and softness that was Kurt. His hand still felt the same. "I've missed you."

Kurt instantly smiled widely, "You have?"

"Of course, you were my best friend! There were so many things I've wanted to tell you!" Blaine laughed, "Oh god, I'm being weird aren't I? I mean, we're practically strangers…"

"I haven't changed much," Kurt offered, "have you?" Kurt could have told Blaine that while he had changed a little, he was still pretty much the same.

"No," Blaine admitted, "I'm still goofy me."

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that there was nothing wrong with that, that the Blaine he had fallen in love with was just as goofy, just as awkward as this Blaine. "I like it," he eventually said, a blush filling his cheeks.

Blaine blamed it on too strong wine.

"So tell me about your fashion show!" Blaine turned in his chair and sat sideway, his arm cradling his head as he gazed at Kurt, adoration shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard. I've been practicing the models to the bone!" Kurt laughed a little, trying to imagine Sebastian complaining about the complex catwalk he'd developed.

Blaine shook his head, "I haven't actually."

"Oh? Sebastian hasn't said anything?" Kurt wanted to slap himself because he kept bringing up Sebastian, but he was trying to get anything to go on about their relationship.

"No," Blaine eyes were wide and honest, "he hasn't been around for the past few days. Maybe you have been working him to the bone."

"Doesn't he live here?" Kurt was already grasping at straws trying to formulate a plan.

Blaine let out a loud laugh, "Oh god, no. We aren't serious or anything. What has he told you?"

Kurt tried to hold back the squeal, but Blaine still caught the slight upturn of his lips when he said the news, and he couldn't miss the extra sparkle in Kurt's eye.

"He hasn't really said anything, actually, I found out in a roundabout way." Kurt wanted to stay and ask more, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. "But I did want to know if he invited you to the show."

Blaine shook his head, "No, Sebastian never really invites me to any of his shows. I think it was payback for not letting him meet Haley."

"And now?"

Blaine shrugged, "Who knows."

Kurt stood, "I have to get going, but you have a ticket to the show. I can get you a second one if…if you want to bring Santana or Haley…"

Blaine nodded slowly, "I can't promise you I'll bring Haley….but I will come."

"You will?" Kurt's voice was high and the smile was perhaps the biggest, most genuine smile he'd had in years.

"Of course!" Blaine acted like he was surprised Kurt would doubt him, "Oh my god of course I'll go! Can you imagine all the bragging I can do? You gave your virginity to me!"

Kurt blushed and suddenly his mind went back to years ago and all of those times they had together. He would give anything to get them back. "Please don't brag about that!" Kurt covered his face with his hands, "Please. Especially if you bring Haley."

Blaine sobered some, "I wouldn't Kurt. I still…I still keep that sacred."

Kurt grinned at Blaine and hugged him quickly, forgetting the tense conversation. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. They just stood for a few minutes, both breathing in the scent of the other man, trying to memorize it for one last time.

Kurt pulled back but stayed in Blaine's arms, "Promise me we'll see each other again after this?"

Blaine couldn't help his urges as he leaned forward to kiss Kurt's forehead lightly. He immediately blushed, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. But yes, of course we will see each other again. I'm not letting you walk out of my life again, Kurt."

Kurt grinned and returned the kiss, but on Blaine's cheek. "Good." He paused for a second, "Can I get your phone number?"

Blaine nodded and quickly programmed it into Kurt's phone, "Now you have to keep in contact. No excuses, mister," he waggled his finger at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and winked quickly, "You will hear from me soon. You have a front row seat and I need that filled."

"Because it is so hard to fill your front rows," Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed but turned to leave, not wanting to out stay his welcome.

Both men knew they had a lot to talk about, and eventually the ugliness of their divorce would rear its head, but for now they were just ecstatic to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with a smile on his face as he watched Santana and Haley run around outside by the pool. The front door creaked open and Blaine immediately sat up, straightening out his clothing.<p>

He tired to ignore the disappointment he felt when Sebastian walked back into living room.

Who had he been expecting?

Blaine plastered a smile on his face, "Hey! How was your day?"

Sebastian flopped down onto the couch, jostling Blaine, "I spent the entire day getting fit by Kurt Hummel. It sucked, the guy is a tool."

Blaine glanced at Sebastian, "All day? What did you do this afternoon?"

"He fit me all afternoon. It was ridiculous," Sebastian played on his phone for a few seconds before glancing over at Blaine, "Why the questions?"

Blaine knew Sebastian was lying, but he didn't know why. "I'm sure he's just busy."

"Kurt Hummel? Yeah, too busy trying to get the stick out of his ass."

Blaine couldn't believe the anger he felt boil up in his stomach at Sebastian's words. He shouldn't feel that way, he had no reason to protect Kurt.

But still, Sebastian was lying about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	10. Plotting

**Here it is guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Blaine rolled over and felt the warmth beside him, he snuggled quickly into heat and burrowed his chin into the crook of his neck.

But the skin didn't feel right. It was smooth, but not soft like he thought it would be. It was much warmer than Kurt always was. The bones underneath didn't even fall in the correct places.

"Can you like stop that," a harsh voice complained, "you are scratching up my neck and I need to be perfect for Saint Kurt Hummel.

Blaine came crashing back to reality when he realized that the man in his arms wasn't his ex husband, but instead his boyfriend.

Who had spent the night.

"Sebastian…what are you doing here?" Blaine sat up and realized he was thankfully clothed. Glancing over at Sebastian, he realized that the younger man was in boxer briefs and nothing else.

"We must have fallen asleep…" Sebastian sat up and stretched, "Oh crap! We fell asleep! I didn't go home last night. Oh god, Blaine, I'm sorry to run, but I need to go home. I forgot to…to feed my dog!" Sebastian tripped over his jeans as he pulled them on. "I knew I should have stayed dressed and not worried about wrinkling these clothes!"

Blaine was worried about something else. "Haley didn't see you at all last night did she? Sebastian, you aren't supposed to spend the night!"

Sebastian looked up as he buttoned his shirt, "I know! I don't think she saw me. But she was up on her phone when I walked by last night. You might want to check to make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Blaine's heart immediately sank again, "You don't think she does, do you? She's too young!"

Sebastian was already hurrying out of the door, "Don't look at me. Why would I know? I'm not her father, I'm just telling you what I heard!"

They were halfway down the steps when Blaine heard Haley singing as she did her daily chores.

"Sebastian," Blaine hissed, "she's down there!"

"Daddy?" Haley came running around the corner quickly, almost sliding on the floor. "Sebastian!"

"What did we talk about?" Sebastian said coolly to the girl, already annoyed that he was staying longer.

"Mr. Smythe," Haley mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"She doesn't have to call you that," Blaine said in a low voice, "this is her house."

Sebastian looked at Blaine with wide eyes, "Seriously? You don't want her to show respect for me?"

"There are other ways to show respect," Blaine said, now leading Sebastian to the door by his elbow, "and making her dislike you won't get you that."

Sebastian leaned against the door, "I'm sorry. I…I don't understand this whole parenting thing. But you know, I would like to be a dad to her at some point. She needs someone else in her life, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips because Sebastian was right, Haley did need another parental figure in her life.

But Blaine wasn't so sure it should be Sebastian.

"I'll think about it," Blaine said eventually, trying his best to smile at Sebastian.

"I love you," Sebastian said, pressing a hand to Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled, "I'll see you later."

Blaine still hadn't really gathered the feelings to say that back to Sebastian. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get the feelings for it, but he hoped he could figure it out.

Blaine closed the door quietly behind him. He leaned against the door and tried to figure out what he was going to say to Haley. H walked slowly back to the kitchen where he saw Haley sitting with her head down in her hands.

Blaine walked up behind her and rubbed a hand down her back, "I'm sorry, Hales. I'll make sure he doesn't spend the night again."

She looked up at him, her face red, but she wasn't crying. "I don't like him," she mumbled.

Blaine nodded and leaned back against the table, "You don't? Why don't you like him?"

Haley couldn't meet his eyes because she had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell him that she wanted him to be back with her dad, because she wasn't supposed to know about him yet. "He doesn't make you smile," she said honestly. She knew her he was smiling yesterday when she got home, but the smile faded as soon as Sebastian came home.

Blaine let out a breath he had been holding since he'd woken up. His entire body hurt and his mind was clouded with decisions he didn't want to make. "Well then, how about you and I go shopping today? We can put Sebastian out of our minds and just have a daddy –daughter day?" His smile was huge when he looked down at the smile on Haley's face.

"Can we? I don't really need new clothes…" Haley mused, trying to remember an even before the first day of school that she needed an event for.

Blaine's phone rang and he glanced down at it quickly.

**Kurt.**

"Hello?" Blaine said with a question in his voice.

"Hey! It's me, Kurt!' Kurt's voice was crisp and clear on the other side of the phone.

"Hi!" Blaine couldn't help the smile that could be heard through the phone. He shook his head at Haley who looked at him with questioning eyes. "What can I do you for?" he asked, butterflies appearing in his stomach. He blushed when he said the sentence.

Kurt just laughed lightly, "Well, we're setting up the fashion show today and I was wondering if you wanted to bring Haley and show her around. She doesn't have to see me and I don't have to see her. I just want to do…something for her."

Blaine's heart melted on the spot. He never had really doubted Kurt's love for Haley, but to know that someone else could love her as much as he did was definitely a relief. But he needed to think of Haley before he thought of his own selfish needs. "Kurt…I can't….she doesn't know anything about us yet. I want to talk to her and tell her before she creates stories in her head," Blaine was now practically hidden in the pantry talking to Kurt.

"I know, Blaine. I'm telling you, you won't be allowed into the room I'll be in anyway," Kurt sounded a little annoyed but Blaine tried to pass it off as disappointment.

"Okay…when? I just promised her a shopping trip?" Blaine peeked around the corner to make sure Haley wasn't listening at the wall. She was talking to Santana.

"Tonight, around six?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly more hopeful.

"We'll be there," Blaine grinned even though he knew Kurt couldn't see it, he knew Kurt would know exactly what his face looked like.

"Can't wait," Kurt admitted before hanging up the phone quickly.

Blaine emerged from the pantry and looked sheepishly at Santana and Haley who just stared at him expectantly.

"I thought you came out of the closet years ago, Hobs?" Santana laughed, shaking her head but keeping her eyes trained on Blaine.

"Wow, that's so original, Santana!" Blaine put on a shocked face before dodging a bagel thrown in his direction.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Santana laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What are you all smiley for anyway?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked to Haley, "Hey, Hales, can you go get ready to go shopping? I just need to talk to Santana really quick."

Haley gave a great sigh before running out of the kitchen and up the steps. Blaine waited until he could hear her footsteps in her room before beginning.

"Kurt came over yesterday," he started boldly, not quite knowing how else to bring the topic up. "He says he wants to get to know Haley."

Santana's face wasn't as shocked as he thought it would be.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Blaine asked as he sipped his coffee, already feeling a caffeine-deficiency headache coming on.

Santana turned her head quickly and cleaned up Blaine's spill, "I knew it would happen eventually. He may have been young and stupid, Blaine, but he still loved you and Haley the day he left."

Blaine's brain overpowered with what Santana said. "That would have been great information years ago, Santana!"

Santana looked sheepish, "So why were you hidden in the closet? Are you starting up a torrid affair with him?"

"Doubtful. He probably has a whole harem of men that he does whatever he wants with, he's still gorgeous." Blaine laughed, "he actually has a fashion show here this week. Guess who's modeling for him?"

"The alligator?" Santana wrinkled her nose.

Blaine, for the first time, laughed at Santana's favorite insult for Sebastian. "Santana...he wants me to bring her to the location of the show so she can walk around…do you think I should?"

"Blaine, this really isn't my place…" Santana looked awkward for a few seconds. She fiddled with a cup.

"Come on, Santana, you are the closest thing to a mother she'll ever have," Blaine put his hands on her shoulders, "I need your help. Is this a good idea?"

Santana bit her lip and seemed to be fighting an internal battle. "I think you should at least take her tonight. That will be a good experience for her."

"What if Kurt wants to meet her?"

Santana nodded slowly, "I think you should. But that's just me. You want to meet Natalie, don't you?"

"Of course!" Blaine's voice went really high and scratchy, "I want to know her today more than anything."

"Well then you have your answer. Take her shopping, then take her to the fashion show thing tonight. Then see how you feel. If you want to take it a step further, then you can talk to him, to her, and see what you want to do."

Blaine put both of his hands on Santana's face, looking deeply into her eyes, "Thank you, Santana. I honestly have no idea what I would do without you."

"Starve. Live in filth. Probably die eventually," Santana said offhandedly.

"I love you," Blaine said honestly, cocking his head to the side.

"I love you too. And I love Haley, which is why I want the best for her and you," Santana gave him a pointed look before shooing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

"Okay, it worked," Kurt gave a little jump into the air. "He's bringing Haley to the show run through tonight."

Natalie kicked her feet a little on the chair, "Can I come with? I want to see her?"

Kurt looked sadly at his daughter. He knew separating the girls now that they knew each other would be tough, but he had no idea how tough it would be. Natalie seemed to constantly miss either Haley or Blaine, and it drove Kurt nuts. "I don't think yet, baby. Soon though, maybe I can try to arrange something with Santana…"

"Maybe if you just told Blaine to his face what was going on, you could have them together today," Burt cut in, grabbing a waffle from the table. "Just a suggestion."

"I know it would be easier, Dad. I just…I want to get to know Blaine before I decide if I can lose my heart again."

Burt laughed a little into his coffee, "You don't even have your heart, Kurt. You left it here ten years ago."

Natalie sighed and pushed herself away from the table, "Why can't you just kiss him and make up? Then Haley and I can play together and live together everyday!"

Kurt gazed at his daughter, wishing it could be that simple. If things did work out between the men, what would happen? Blaine couldn't move to New York, but Kurt wasn't sure he could come back to the place that brought everything crumbling down in the first place. Plus it would mean at least one of the girls would have to change schools. What would it mean for Burt? For Brittany? Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was really stressed out, "No matter what I do, I'm doing someone wrong here. Maybe I should just forget it…we can all just go back to New York and forget this happened. Natalie, we'll have to medicate you for years, and I'll pay for therapy…"

"No," Brittany stood in the doorway, "Kurt, you can't give up your one chance of true love…for the second time."

Kurt looked at his friend who stared at him with huge, pure eyes. Kurt realized that Burt and Natalie would, could follow him wherever he went, they based their lives around him. But Brittany might not be able to, who knew where this would put her. "Brittany...you realize that if I do get back together with Blaine, I will probably…"

"Yes," Brittany nodded quickly, "but love is the only thing making the world worth living in; and sparkles, but mostly love."

Kurt laughed, "Okay. I can do this then. I'll talk to him tonight and see if I can get him to go out to dinner with me or something. He and I need to talk in a place that is neutral for both of us. His house wasn't going to work."

Burt nodded, "Now you are thinking smart."

Kurt grabbed his bag, "Until then, I have thirty male models to fit, and a specific one to torture."

When he arrived at work, Kurt waved to the men standing outside waiting. He still liked to remain someone cool towards the male models because he couldn't get a reputation and he also couldn't afford to waste time becoming friendly with everyone.

His assistants were already lined up with tape measurers and sewing kits, "Okay, you all just take the men one at a time. I have to work with Mr. Smythe first."

Kurt walked back to his room and started setting up his kit. Sebastian was awfully leggy for a man and Kurt was having a hair time making the pants look right on him.

He also really didn't want to spend so much time in Sebastian's crotch.

While he was still setting up, Sebastian walked into the room, nearly yelling into his cell phone. "Look baby, I'm sorry! I told you I fell asleep at my friend Santana's house. It was nothing, honey. I know. You know I always come home at night!"

Kurt looked at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian may be a huge male model, but he was still working for Kurt, and Kurt could quite frankly ruin his career.

"Sorry, I have to go, baby." Sebastian hung up the phone and rolled his eyes to Kurt, "boyfriends suck."

Kurt replayed Sebastian's side of the conversation in his head. How could Sebastian have been talking to Blaine if he mentioned staying at Santana's house? Santana lived at Blaine's house!

Kurt just nodded and clenched his jaw. Sebastian definitely was hiding something from Blaine, and he wanted to figure out what it was. "Strip," Kurt ordered.

Sebastian stripped down quickly and stood on the stool in front of Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but check out Sebastian's body. He was tall and relatively muscular, but Kurt didn't see the appeal. Having been in contact with Sebastian on many occasions, he knew there was nothing special about any part of Sebastian's body, he was completely average.

Kurt worked for awhile, taking all of Sebastian's measurements for the fifth time. But he noticed something when he compared them. "You might want to lay off the Girl Scout cookies," Kurt commented. "You gained some weight and I cannot let the clothes out."

Sebastian looked at the measurements, "It's my damn boyfriend's cooking. He's a chef at an Italian restaurant and he's always feeding me."

"I thought your boyfriend worked in coffee?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, trying to force his hand to stop shaking.

"My other one does," Sebastian laughed, "You can never have too many boyfriends, you know what I mean?"

Kurt pushed so hard on his paper that his pencil snapped, he looked up and laughed a little at Sebastian, "Yeah…I understand. Excuse me."

Kurt nearly ran into the small bathroom in his room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Santana quickly.

"Santana's house of pain, I like to make Blaine cry," Santana answered with a laugh.

"Sebastian has another boyfriend," Kurt spit, "he has another boyfriend that he lives with."

"That slut," Santana screeched, "I knew there was a reason he didn't try to move in here."

Kurt was breathing heavily, "What are we going to do, Santana? He's going to hurt Blaine! I can't let him do that!"

Santana shushed him through the phone, "We'll be fine. He's about two steps away from leaving him anyway. Just let Sebastian do what he's doing, he's messing it up enough on his own."

Kurt nodded before he realized Santana couldn't see him, "Okay. I have to go. But just…make sure Blaine comes tonight and doesn't chicken out, okay?"

"I am."

Kurt hung up the phone before bolting out of the bathroom, "Sorry, I pricked my finger."

Sebastian looked bored as he held his phone to his ear, "What do you mean I can't come over tonight?" he snapped, "I don't care if you have plans with Haley…"

Kurt really wanted to tune the conversation out, but he figured he could listen to something that involved his daughter.

"Fine. I'll sit alone tonight. Whatever," with that Sebastian pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up the phone, "Ugh. I'm not made for this."

Kurt nodded before looking back down at his paper, "Let me just check something…" he reached forward and pinched some of Sebastian's skin between his fingers – probably a little harder than he should have. "Yeah…that's what I thought. It isn't water retention."

Sebastian put a hand to his stomach, "What do I have to do?"

"I'd suggest eating nothing but bananas and celery for the next week," Kurt said seriously while laughing inside. "Nothing to drink but water and black coffee. Only light exercise and no sex," Kurt glared at him over the reading glasses he had perched on his nose.

"No sex?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "does that include with you?" Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's neck, "because you're hot."

"Trying to sleep with me won't work. I'm still going to make you diet," Kurt laughed and pushed the hand away.

Sebastian returned the hand right away, "I still want you."

Kurt shook his head, "I think two boyfriends is more than enough for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	11. The Truth

**Gasp! I'm updating only two days after I last updated? Thank you once again for all of your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Blaine gripped onto Haley's hand as they walked together around the construction of the runway. Builders were still putting lights beneath the glass, but most of the left side was constructed. Blaine ran a hand over the glass, trying to find any nicks or bumps.

However, he found none, because the glass was perfect.

Like Kurt.

"Daddy, do you think I can walk on the runway?" Haley's face was bright and smiling, the new skirt her father had just bought her swishing beneath her hands. "I want to model my new outfit."

Blaine looked to the remaining worker, "Would it be okay if she walked on it?"

The man looked Blaine over for a few seconds before nodding, "She should be fine, just make sure she stays on this side."

Blaine nodded, "Thank you, sir." He seized Haley beneath her arms and flung her up on the runway, her giggle echoing off of the empty walls.

Blaine could not help but wonder if Kurt could hear it, wherever he was; it gave Blaine some sort of calm, knowing that the three of them (possibly four?) were all together in the same building, like it should have been every day for the past ten years.

Haley put her hands on her hips and walked down the runway, throwing her hips to the side like she saw on America's Next Top Model.

"Coming up next on the runway, Haley Anderson modeling Justice for girls," Blaine said in his best announcer voice. "Look at the way the purple and blue tie-dyed-ish skirt moves when she prances down the runway!"

Haley giggled at her father, "I don't think that's what someone would really say!"

Blaine held a finger to his lips, "And the flowers on the top and the way they kind of," Blaine searched his head for the right word, "swoop to the strap? Miss Anderson is truly a sight to behold on the runway."

Haley walked completely down the runway, laughing at her father's running commentary on her outfit and posed at the end, laughing when Blaine pretended to take pictures. She jumped off of the runway and into his arms, laughing the entire time. "This was fun, Daddy! Can we do this again?"

Blaine sobered quickly and looked down at his daughter, his prized possession. Kurt made her happy without her even knowing it, so why would he deny her of knowing him?

Blaine made up his mind that Kurt could and would have a relationship with Haley, even if he did not want Blaine to know Natalie.

"We can," Blaine said to her, "come on, let's go look around at some of the other stuff."

They walked around more, pausing to look at the pictures of the famous people sitting in the front row. They walked down the long aisle until Haley squealed, "Look Daddy! It's you!"

Sure enough, Blaine looked down and saw his name on the chair and his stomach flip-flopped nervously.

He was in the front row.

He looked to the left of the seat and saw that no one was sitting there, it simply said "guest." Blaine wondered if he could get Haley that seat.

They kept walking and at the very end, Blaine saw Burt's name, and once again, his nerves came back. Blaine had not seen Burt in a very long time. They had exchanged emails a few times over the last few years, updating each other on the lives of Haley and Natalie. Blaine was proud to say he had remained friendly with the man who became a pseudo father figure for him.

But next to Burt was the name Natalie.

Blaine tried to steer Haley away from the chairs, instead focusing on the photography pit at the very apex of the runway.

Blaine's mind was moving a mile a minute.

Would Haley and Natalie recognize each other?

Would Kurt even let Haley come to the event? Maybe he didn't even want to really know the girl.

Would Burt be okay with Haley being so close, but unable to talk to her?

Haley grabbed her father's hand, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded stiffly, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night trying to figure out roasts."

Haley rolled her eyes but then looked up at him sympathetically, "We can go home if you want? I mean, I don't think there is a lot more to see."

Blaine bit his lip and sat down on one of the chairs, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at. "How about I have Santana come pick you up? I actually have to talk to someone that's here."

"Who?" Haley's blue eyes were wide and innocent.

Blaine tried not to show that he was thinking quickly, "Sebastian's here," he said eventually, "Unless you want to stay and see him…?"

"No!" Haley shook her head quickly and took a few steps back, "I'll call Santana. She promised me we'd get smoothies tonight anyway."

Blaine smiled again. He loved that Santana really took Haley under her wing and tried to be a mother figure to her. He made a mental note that he really did not pay her enough.

Then again, what does one pay the woman who pieced his life back together and would probably have to do the same thing again at any moment?

Haley rested on the runway until Santana came in to get her. She whistled low in her throat, "Hummel really made something for himself, didn't he?" she looked at Blaine gently, like she knew he could break at any moment.

Blaine glanced at Haley who paid no notice to either of them, "He really did. I knew he would, though. Someone who was willing to work that hard had to make it someone."

"Even if it was his grave," Santana said calmly, still gazing at Blaine. "But it paid off."

Blain nodded, his lips pressed into a line. "I'm proud of him."

Santana let the statement hang in the air, "Come on Haley, your dad has some grown up business to deal with."

Haley sighed loudly but hopped off of the runway with some help from Blaine and grabbed Santana's hand. They were walking out when she turned around and looked at Blaine, "Can Sebastian not sleep over tonight?"

Blaine nodded, "He won't sleep over again, don't worry."

She grinned at Santana slyly before they walked through the exit at the back of the auditorium.

Blaine stayed sitting, but pulled his phone out. He quickly texted Kurt and told him to come out to talk.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Kurt eventually emerged from behind the stage and walked down the runway.

Blaine could not help himself, he immediately stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Oh baby!" he yelled, jokingly. He had no idea what made him do it, it was something he normally wouldn't say to anyone.

Kurt laughed but put an extra sway in his walk, his footsteps becoming heavier. "This is exactly what I tell them not to look like," he laughed.

Blaine stood and came to meet Kurt. He reached a hand out tentatively in order to help Kurt off of the catwalk. Instead, Kurt took the hand and pulled, helping Blaine jump up on the glass.

"Is this going to hold me?" Blaine laughed, testing it a little.

Kurt nodded and kept his hand intertwined with Blaine's, pulling him a little until they were on a panel that was lit from beneath. Kurt gracefully sat down, crossing his legs and motioning for Blaine to do the same.

Blaine jumped down less gracefully, and instead of sitting, laid on the warm glass. "This is hotter than I expected," he said in almost a dazed voice, staring up at the lights.

Kurt laughed and moved to lie next to Blaine, keeping a safe distance between them.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled sadly, "You know, somehow it doesn't feel like we've been…" he paused, looking down.

"Divorced," Kurt supplied, figuring it would not help them to be coy about exactly what they were – ex husbands.

"Divorced," Blaine finished, swallowing thickly. "It feels like we've at least been friends this whole time. I was always more comfortable with you than anyone else."

Kurt smiled because he knew Blaine was nervous. Blaine always babbled and said whatever was in his head when he felt the nerves kick in. It had helped at many times during their relationship, and Kurt could not help but think it would help now. "I know," Kurt said softly, "I was so nervous about the show, but somehow being here makes me remember how you used to calm me down by just being there."

"Except that one time," Blaine said with a laugh, wrinkles forming around his eyes, "the night before you final collection was shown to the college board? I thought you were going to become dehydrated from all the tears you cried."

Kurt felt himself flush, but gently wacked Blaine's arm, "I wasn't that bad!"

"You were," Blaine said, turning to look into his eyes, "but look where you are now! This is phenomenal Kurt!"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not sure if it even means anything, Blaine. I have always found some sort of solace in my designs…but not now. Now I feel like I have nothing to design for anymore."

Blaine peered at Kurt again, wanting nothing more than to press a hand to Kurt's back and rub the fear out of Kurt's body like he did years before. "I don't think you mean that. You just need…time to find inspiration."

He knew Blaine was right. He had time, he could take a break. Men's fashion did not move quite as quickly as women's did. Nevertheless, his designs always pulled inspiration from Blaine, and right now the designs were as confused as Kurt was.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked, a slight tremor in his voice, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"You can ask me anything," Blaine said sincerely, not daring to hope Kurt would ask the one question he wanted him to.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to find someone to hold onto, something to anchor him to the runway. "What allowed you to move on?"

Blaine's eyebrows pressed together as he looked down and then up again, his eyes as vulnerable as they had been the first time Kurt asked Blaine to prom.

"You don't have to answer," Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious. He was an idiot. He was lying on the runway with his ex husband, hoping they could just go back to being who they were. He wanted to make Blaine see that he had changed. However, really it was Blaine who had changed, changed into something completely different, someone who couldn't love Kurt anymore. "That was a stupid question," he stuttered, sitting up and wrapping his hands around his knees.

"There are no stupid questions," Blaine said gently, sitting up and placing a hand over Kurt's, "I just don't…have an answer."

Kurt looked up, still feeling more vulnerable than ever. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think I did. I'm with Sebastian because…because I figured I'd need to learn how to cope. I thought maybe if I found someone else to care about, a burn that happened ten years ago that shouldn't hurt anymore, would stop reminding me daily that I failed."

"Blaine you didn't..."

"I did," Blaine squeezed at Kurt's hand. "I should have tried instead of running away."

"You were thinking of the girls!" Kurt broke in again. The last thing he wanted Blaine to do was take responsibility for what had happened.

"I was thinking of them, yes. But I also thought about myself. Do you know who I didn't think of?" Blaine's eyes were slightly watery and he looked away quickly, willing his eyes to dry up.

Kurt knew where Blaine was going, but he tried to play dumb, "Who?"

"You," Blaine shook his head quickly, glancing away again, "I didn't for one second think about you. I didn't think about the pressure you were under. I held everything in and blew up on you. I should have let you know from the first day I felt…forgotten…that we needed to change something. Instead, I let it well up inside of me."

Kurt wanted to wrap Blaine in his arms, but a part of him felt like Blaine was right. "Blaine. Can't we both take responsibility for what happened? We were young and stupid and had no idea what we were doing. We just…we loved each other so much that it clouded every other fiber of good judgment we had. I never stopped loving you because of my job. I never stopped," Kurt paused but decided to let the sentence stop there – it was true.

Blaine shook his head and seemed to snap himself out of his sadness. "Let's not talk about that right now."

Kurt wanted to agree, but a part of him knew his father had been right. "No, Blaine, I think we should. We need to get everything out in the open."

Blaine's face fell but he realized that Kurt was right, they needed to be completely honest with each other. "Okay, we can do that."

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands, "When I left that apartment Blaine…I was so lost. I did not know who I was without you. So I spent ten years trying to find you, trying to put you back into me. Every single line I did traced back to you in some way. Every day of my life since that day, I have seen you in every single stranger walking down the streets of New York. Blaine…I regret it so much. I do not know what I can even say to make you realize that. I thought one day you would contact me and we would…fall in love again. But ten years passed…"

Blaine's thumb traced the pattern of Kurt's knuckles and wrist rhythmically, his thumb pressing hard enough to be felt, but it was still gentle and loving. "I always thought so too. I still have your coffee cup."

"But you moved…"

"And it moved with me. I wanted to have something that would show you, no matter if you came back in fifty years, that I was still waiting for you." Blaine shrugged, looking away again, "I'm stupid. That was just a really, really naïve thing to do. I know once Haley almost knocked it off the counter and I yelled at her. I cried for three hours after it happened and then I hid it in the highest cabinet in the very back."

Kurt wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. Had they really been waiting for each other the whole time? Moving in the same direction, but never quite meeting? "What about Sebastian?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Blaine nodded, "Sebastian. What is there to even say about him? He approached me at a benefit one night. He was a little tipsy, but he said I was cute and he was really interested in going on a date with me. Kurt…a young, really good looking man wanted to go on a date with me. I was alone at this benefit that I was being honored at. I was a bit…self conscious, so I said yes. We had a great time on the date, and we started seeing each other. But…that first date is still really my best memory of him. There is not a lot between us when you scrape away the superficial. He's just a really good looking guy, and I'm old and getting uglier by the day."

Kurt gave a sarcastic snort, "Yeah, okay. You wear your age very well. In fact, I don't think you've really changed."

Blaine shot him a bitch face before continuing, "But like I said…it never felt right with Sebastian. It always felt like I was missing something. He always...hides things from me, and you know how I hate that. I'd rather someone be honest and hurt my feelings than lie to me."

Kurt felt the entire world stop spinning. Blaine just said that he hated the one thing that Kurt was doing. "C-can I tell you something?" Kurt asked quietly, "Something that I probably should have told you when I showed up at your house?"

"You're married again?" Blaine asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No," Kurt laughed, "Definitely not. Single."

Blaine nodded, "Then by all means, tell me. I'll try not to get angry."

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Actually, can I do something first?"

"Of course."

Kurt leaned forward and cupped Blaine's face, "Feel free to stop me," he whispered as he lowered his mouth down over Blaine's, feeling the soft lips under his for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

His mouth was still the same though, Kurt pressed against him further. Blaine whimpered slightly but wrapped his arms around Kurt to keep him in place. Kurt's hands found Blaine's neck, his fingers playing with the curls and pulling slightly.

Kurt didn't even realize it, but his was straddling one of Blaine's legs and pressing him backward, Blaine not trying to stop him. Kurt snaked his tongue out to deepen the kiss. His tongue touched Blaine's and they both moaned, getting impossibly closer.

Blaine still tasted like coffee, wine, and the slightest hint of chocolate that Kurt could never forget. Kurt still tasted like mint, vanilla, and coconut, the one thing Blaine had desired for years, but never could replicate.

They kissed until the urge to breath was too much and they had to break apart, panting. Kurt pressed his forehead into Blaine's and they breathed the same air, both afraid of what would happen if the separated again. Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and forehead before pulling back, still panting.

Blaine tensed for a moment when he realized that they still needed to have a conversation.

"C-can you tell me what you felt there?" Kurt asked, apprehension in his voice.

Blaine licked his lips and smiled, "Home. I felt like the one place I had for a few moments of time...and then I lost. It felt, it felt right, Kurt."

Kurt wanted to cry with happiness, "Can you promise me you'll remember that?" Kurt asked, now in a broken voice, "Promise me you'll remember you felt that way once I tell you what I have to tell you."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I should have told you this before," Kurt was already falling apart, "There is a reason why I'm here, a reason why I plucked up the courage to talk to you now." He paused, trying to rationalize what he was about to say.

"And that would be?"

"Our daughters found each other," Kurt said simply, "they found each other at camp."

Blaine's eyes darkened but he did not drop Kurt's hand, "So…."

Kurt held up a finger, "I'm not done. And they switched places on us. For about a week after they came home…you had Natalie and I had Haley."

Kurt could practically see Blaine's brain overworking. "How did I not know?" Blaine asked to no one in particular, 'How did I not see it?"

"I didn't either," Kurt admitted, "It was my dad that saw it."

Blaine tried to piece together the puzzle by himself, but there were so many hazy areas that he had no idea about. "So why…didn't you tell me this?"

"Well…my dad, Santana, Haley, Natalie, and I all sort of…plotted together. See, Natalie told us about Sebastian and how you two were dating," Kurt gave a dry laugh, "So we formulated this...scheme to get you to break up with Sebastian and realize that you and I belonged together. Which we do."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, "So you didn't decide to tell me that my daughter had been gallivanting all over New York City with you for an entire week, and I had no idea?"

"Please…you said you wouldn't be mad…"

"Well I am!" Blaine stood immediately, "You could have come to me like a man, Kurt. You went behind my back, you caused both of my daughters to go behind my back…and my best friend? Next you're going to tell me Sebastian was in on it too!"

"No, of course not," Kurt laughed bitterly, "Sebastian is perfect, isn't he?"

"At least he didn't lie to me!" Blaine bellowed, "Did you think I would be perfectly okay with Haley and Natalie switching places? Didn't you think some sort of punishment was needed?"

"No! They just…how can we blame them for finding each other and wanting the truth!"

Blaine was pacing now, "I raised my daughter with respect and dignity! I taught her to tell the truth, not run behind my back and come up with some half baked plan that probably wouldn't have worked! Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?"

Kurt tried to calm down his nerves. He didn't want to say something to Blaine that he would regret, "Please Blaine, just...just listen to me. I am sorry, that was stupid. But you know how you felt when we kissed. This thing…this is not over between us. You can't tell me that you're willing to throw it all away again."

Blaine looked down at his shoes before sighing and running a hand through his hair, "You know, Kurt, I'm not so sure about that anymore. I cannot believe the first thing you thought about was lying to me. You are just as bad as you were before. Once again, you really only do care about yourself. Did you ever even think about what it would be like for me to break up with my boyfriend? The pain it would cause me? What about my daughters? What if things hadn't worked out, their little minds would be so screwed up…more screwed up than they already are!"

"Please, Blaine..." Kurt started, tears rolling down his face. Why didn't he ever listen to his father?

"No," Blaine said in his best father voice, "five minutes ago I was willing to give up everything I had to be with you again. Now I just feel like we're in the same place, like we're back where we started. Maybe there was a reason neither of us made the simple phone call. We had our chance, Kurt. In fact, we had two of them. This isn't going to work, Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Please, Blaine, you don't mean that, I just…I just thought I got you back," Kurt desperately tried to cling to Blaine, hoping to hold onto the happiness that just being in his presence brought.

"No," Blaine's eyes and demeanor were cold, "You just made me cheat on my boyfriend for no good reason."

"Not like he's cheating on your or anything," Kurt spat.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, "Stop with the lies, Kurt. Stop." Blaine continued walking, his shoulders heaving as he tried not to cry. When he got to the door, he turned, "Tell Natalie that I'm bringing Haley to the fashion show still. At least I will have a seat to see my boyfriend. She and Haley can sit together so they at least have some time. Before you leave, we'll have to talk about how to get them to see each other a few times a year." He did not even wait for a response, he simply turned and left the room.

Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine was safely in his car before collapsing onto the runway and sobbing, the lights of the auditorium going off around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Also, barring Tuesday doesn't kill me, expect an update then or Wednesday!**


	12. Discussions

**As promised. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blaine tried to calm himself on the ride home. He tried to rationalize everything in his brain. It just made him angrier and angrier to think that Kurt had lied to him.

Kurt had never lied to him.

Sure, Kurt had sometimes forgotten a promise or two, but lying was completely different. Blaine remembered that even in the worst of times, there were never secrets between them. They had worked through every crush, every tense moment, every uncertainty with complete honesty.

Until now.

Blaine had calmed down enough so he wouldn't scare Haley; he knew she had never witnessed his temper, and tonight was not going to be the night she did.

He walked into the foyer of the house and saw both Haley and Santana sitting on the curved steps, staring down at him. Haley was tucked into Santana's lap, staring at Blaine through an opening in her arms. Santana looked miserable, she had tear tracks down her face, and she couldn't quite meet Blaine's eyes when he stared up at them.

Blaine immediately felt his heart lighten. He didn't want either of them to think he was going to be a horrible person to them. "I guess he told you," he finally said after a long silence. He tried to keep his tone light, but he didn't succeed; he still sounded tortured.

Santana nodded, her legs bouncing and her mouth set in a thin line.

Haley untangled herself and stood, running down to Blaine and hugging around his waist, "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

Blaine knelt and hugged her completely, "No, baby, I'm not. I may have overreacted with…" Blaine paused for a few seconds. He had no idea what to call Kurt.

"Daddy Kurt?" Haley supplied, seeming to feel his internal battle.

Blaine nodded, "with Daddy Kurt. Come on, it's late. Let's get you into bed and then we can talk for a little, okay?"

Haley nodded but still held his hand as they ascended the stairs together. Santana was leaning against the banister now, "Should I pack my things?" she asked in a timid voice.

Blaine paused and turned slowly, careful not to break contact with Haley. "I was actually hoping you could go get us some wine ready. Maybe go sit by the fire pit?"

Santana looked surprised, but nodded.

"And Santana?"

She turned quickly.

"I would never make you leave your home."

Santana looked into his eyes for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Blaine nodded and turned to continue his journey up the stairs, "Go get your jammies on, and I'll be in your room in a couple of minutes, okay?"

Haley didn't look like she wanted to part their hands but nodded and ran toward her room, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Want to try that again?" Blaine said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

Haley opened the door slowly and then closed the door quietly.

"Thank you," Blaine bellowed before walking into his bedroom and rifling through a few boxes he kept buried on the completely empty side of the closet.

What was he thinking getting a house with this big of a closet? He didn't even use a quarter of it, and there was a room down the hall with a closet the same size.

Blaine grabbed what he was looking for and quickly padded down the hall to Haley's room, "Knock knock," he said quietly, rapping his knuckles on the doorframe.

"Come in," Haley said equally quiet, still afraid of what her father was going to say. She'd heard half of the conversation with Kurt, and she knew things weren't going to go well.

Blaine sat cross legged on the bed, and stared at her, not to scare her, but he wanted her to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I shouldn't have lied to you," she said eventually, playing with her hands and looking down. "I just didn't want you to hate me for wanting to know my dad…"

Blaine took the fumbling hands in his, "I know, princess. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I think you should have come to me, but I understand why you didn't. Just know that in the future, whatever you come to me with, I'm never going to hate you, Haley. You are the most precious thing in my life." Blaine wrapped her up in his arms, trying to ignore the tears stinging on his cheeks. "I will never hate you."

Haley sniffled into his shoulder, "Daddy….can you not hate uhm…K-kurt?"

"You can call him whatever you want," Blaine said honestly.

"Dad?" Haley finished, seeming to make that her final decision for his name.

Blaine sighed, "I'm not going to lie, Haley. I'm very irritated with your father, but I don't hate him. I never have hated your father."

"But he was crying on the phone," Haley said, her eyes wide.

Blaine bit his lip and willed the pain he felt from that simple notion away. "Well, I'll have to make him smile next time I see him."

Haley nodded happily, "Does that mean you are going to be married again?"

Blaine laughed warmly, "It isn't that simple, sweetheart."

Haley had been expecting that answer, so she just nodded. She was sad, but knew that neither of her fathers would keep her away from her sister.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Haley's forehead, "Okay. I know it's only 9, so I'm leaving these here," Blaine held up four huge photo albums he'd had hidden in the back of his closet, "these are pictures of your father and I throughout the years. You can look at them for awhile if you want."

Haley grabbed them eagerly, the smile on her face huge as she turned the page and saw Blaine standing in a navy blazer with Kurt in a simple pair of jeans and an intricate sweater. "Daddy?"

"Yes," Blaine was standing but turned to look at Haley.

"Is your wedding in these?'

Blaine nodded, "The white album. The pages are worn though, so be careful." He'd looked over the contents of that album so often that he knew the pages were breaking down to nothing. He'd have to replace the book soon if he wanted to keep the pictures.

Blaine shut the door softly and walked through the house quickly to find Santana. He knew she'd be at the fire pit eventually, but also knew that when she was upset, she wandered throughout the house and yard.

She was sitting by the fire pit, however, her legs tucked beneath her and her wine glass still full. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the crackling fire.

Blaine sat down beside her and picked up his wine glass, taking a longer sip than usual, he turned to her and sighed, "We really got ourselves into it this time."

Santana nodded, not taking her eyes off of the embers, "I'm sorry, Blaine. My allegiance is to you, and I should have stuck with it. I just…I'm sorry I lied. I just…I thought you'd be happy!"

"I would have been…had I known the truth originally," Blaine stared into the fire with Santana. His mind was in a million places at once, not quite sure what he should be fighting or what he should do.

Santana watched the mirage of expressions on Blaine's face, and she put a hand on his shoulder, "He's upset, you know. He called me earlier and wanted to know if he blew every chance he had of ever getting it back."

Blaine froze, "And what did you tell him?" His voice had a calm edge that Santana knew meant he was going to be angry no matter what she said.

"I told him to never lose faith in the ones you love," Santana said honestly. She still had confidence they could work it out. She hated Sebastian, but she loved the idea of Kurt and Blaine being together again more than anything, even more than she hated the slimy man.

Blaine softened, "Thank you," he said genuinely. "I don't want him to give up hope."

Santana grinned at the man who suddenly looked like he was young again. "Are you going to talk things out with him?"

Blaine looked away and busied himself, using a poker to shift the embers around, "I'll talk to him. But I can't…I can't just walk away from Sebastian either. No matter what I do, someone gets hurt."

"So do something you never do, Blaine. Think of yourself. Only you. Not Kurt. Not Sebastian. Not Haley. Not me. Not your parents. Not anyone but you. What do you want, Blaine? What will make you happy?" Santana had both arms on Blaine's shoulders and was shaking him slightly. "What do you need? Who do you need?"

Blaine blinked a few times, "I wish it were that simple, San. I wish I could just choose what my heart wants. But what if he leaves again? What if he walks away because he has a job offer in Paris? Or he can't stay in California? He would not only hurt me by walking out of my life, but he'd hurt Haley because he'd leave her for a second time. He'd hurt Natalie because she would once again be jostled around because of us, because of me." Blaine felt a nasty headache coming and wanted the entire nightmare to be over. He cursed his younger self for being too dumb and stubborn to not work things out originally.

Santana realized that Blaine had grown up so much in ten years, and she'd never noticed it. She remembered the Blaine that had begged her to call Kurt and tell him to turn around. She remembered how he couldn't be left in a room with a phone for months, because he would always try to find Kurt via the operator. Now Blaine had Kurt in front of him, and he was trying to make the most adult decision.

Maybe they weren't young men anymore.

She grabbed his hand and poured them both some more wine, "Look, just give him a chance. Go tonight, look amazing in this outfit, and at least talk to him. You know how I feel about Sebastian, and I know how you feel about Sebastian. You loved Kurt more when you hated him than you love Sebastian."

Blaine laughed a little, knowing that she was right. But he still couldn't let himself fall right away, he had to give Kurt a chance to prove that he had changed for the better, that this plot was really just a one-time thing. If he could do that, Blaine thought he might give them a chance. "So what do I do about Sebastian? I don't want to hurt him."

Santana wanted to help Blaine do this easily, but only for his sake. She knew hurting Sebastian would only make Blaine even more vulnerable. "Is he coming over tonight?"

Blaine nodded, "But I can't do it tonight. He's going to have a show tomorrow and he shouldn't have this on his mind."

Santana rolled her finger over the screen of the phone, looking at a message from Kurt a few days ago.

Should she add to Blaine's pain?

"Blaine…maybe you should just get it over with. You hated that everyone went behind your back with Kurt. Why would Sebastian feel any different about you not having feelings for him and just keeping him around?" Santana poured even more wine for Blaine. He was always bolder when he was a little tipsy, and Sebastian would be over any minute.

Blaine looked at the full glass, "I know what you're doing."

Santana looked over Blaine's head, "Blaine…you have a guest."

Blaine turned around, expecting to see Sebastian, but instead saw someone else:

Burt Hummel.

"Burt!" Blaine stood quickly and threw his arms around the man, shaking a little. "You look fantastic!"

"Oh shut up, I don't. I have a bum hip, a bum knee, and I can't see anything close up," Burt laughed, staring at Blaine, "You haven't changed at all though."

Blaine blushed under the scrutiny of his former father-in-law, "Thanks," he finally said, dipping his head. "I think I know why you're here."

Burt nodded, "Care if we have a seat?"

"Of course," Blaine turned and saw that Santana had left. "Would you like some wine? Coffee?"

Burt shook his head, "I'm not going to be here for long. I have a boy sitting on the sofa at the hotel with a huge vat of ice cream. I'm afraid he's going to go into a sugar coma."

Blaine hung his head. The look on Burt's face was one of disappointment, and Blaine had never wanted to be the one to receive that look. "I'm sorry, Burt."

Burt shook his head, "I'm not blaming you. I fully blame him. I told him from the start not to lie to you. He wanted to do it this way. I think it was more romantic in his eyes," Burt nodded a few times, "he thought he could be the white knight that came and saved you from Sebastian. And I gotta tell you, kid, man to man here, that Sebastian is no good."

Blaine quirked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Burt realized then that no one had told Blaine the truth about Sebastian. "Kid…your boyfriend lives with another man…"

Blaine felt like all of his air had been sucked out of him. "Really?" Blaine couldn't say he was surprised. He always wondered why Sebastian hadn't made a greater fuss about not being able to sleep at the house. Blaine felt like he just knew someone in the back of his mind that Sebastian wouldn't go for a man like him anyway.

"You okay?" Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He watched for a few minutes as Blaine seemed to fold in on himself, the weight of everything crashing down around him.

Blaine eventually shrugged, "I'm not right now," his voice was a little thick, "but I will be eventually."

Burt remembered the boy from high school who held everything inside of him, the boy who never cried because the world had been so tough on him. Burt also remembered on Blaine and Kurt's wedding day that Blaine couldn't stop his tears. Blaine had learned to show his emotions through being with Kurt. Blaine was strong, and he would get through anything.

"I'm not one to tell people what to do, Blaine. But I think you need to break up with this kid," Burt shrugged and leaned back, "I mean, I would if it were me."

"Did they all know?" Blaine asked, his tone jaded and far away, "Did everyone know that Sebastian was cheating?"

Burt looked up at the house, really taking in the life Blaine had built for himself. He was almost hoping he wouldn't have to answer the question. But Blaine remained silent, his focus only on Burt. "They just found out for sure today. Kurt tried to tell you, I think…"

Blaine thought over their conversation, trying to remember any hint of that announcement.

"_Not like he's cheating on your or anything," Kurt spat._

_Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, "Stop with the lies, Kurt. Stop." Blaine continued walking, his shoulders heaving as he tried not to cry. When he got to the door, he turned, "Tell Natalie that I'm bringing Haley to the fashion show still. At least I will have a seat to see my boyfriend. She and Haley can sit together so they at least have some time. Before you leave, we'll have to talk about how to get them to see each other a few times a year."_

Blaine sucked in a breath, "Kurt did try to tell me. But…I was already angry, and I just thought he was lying."

Burt nodded, "That's understandable."

"How did he find out though?"

Burt shrugged, "That I don't know. I don't know if he saw them together or Sebastian just told him. Sebastian doesn't know about who Kurt _really _is, does he?"

Blaine flushed, "No…no he doesn't."

Burt leaned in closer to Blaine, "That means that Kurt and Santana weren't the only two being untruthful. If you really were being truthful to Sebastian, wouldn't you have told him that he was modeling for your daughter's father? For your ex husband?"

Blaine looked down and fumbled his hands together wishing Santana hadn't taken his glass so he would have something to play with.

"I'm not judging you, Blaine," Burt held his hands up, "but you didn't exactly run to Sebastian and tell him about the kiss you shared with my son this afternoon, did you?"

Blaine sputtered; he couldn't believe Kurt had told Burt about that.

"We share a lot with each other," Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder again. He didn't want to outstay his welcome. "Blaine, you are a phenomenal human being. I cannot believe someone like you stayed single for so long. But I also want to believe that it means something that you did. I want nothing more than to have you back in my life, Kurt's life, and Natalie's life again. But I'm not going to push you to that. I know feelings change and sometimes the hurt doesn't go away. Sometimes we learn from the hurt and we push through it, but it still lets us know what not to do again. I'm going to tell you what I think you should do, not what I want you to do. This decision is for you. But it would make my life a lot easier if you would at least befriend Kurt. He's incredibly successful but doesn't surround himself with many people. He needs a friend at least. I know he doesn't want that only, and I would welcome you back as a boyfriend of my son or my son-in-law in a heartbeat, but if you could at least be civil with each other, it would make everything easier. You raised a hell of a kid, and I want to be around her more often."

Blaine hugged Burt, "You know, it would be easier if I could just marry you," he laughed at little, still slightly nervous.

"Well now that would be weird. I know my fabulous good looks are endearing, but I think my son would be mad," Burt laughed and stood, "I'm going to get going, because I hear Santana hissing in the house, which I assume means Sebastian is here. I'm going to go around the house, because I would probably punch him."

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, "I will try to be friends with him. At least…for now."

Burt gave Blaine a genuine smile, "Good. Because I want to see the inside of this house when it isn't filled with someone I hate without knowing."

Blaine laughed and waited until Burt was safely back to his car before taking a deep breath and walking in the house.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked, craning his neck to see out of the window, "were you on a date back there?"

"At least it isn't the man who lives with me," Blaine said, suddenly gaining some of his spark back.

Sebastian stopped, "Who...who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine said honestly, "Why would you do that to me, Sebastian? Why would you do that to him?"

"Oh please, it's not like you're anything special," Sebastian said with a laugh, "I sleep with a lot of men. You just paid for better meals than the rest."

Santana mimicked throwing a glass at Sebastian, but Blaine shook his head, "Well Sebastian, your meal ticket is gone then. You can go home because we're done."

"Do you really think you're going to find someone like me somewhere else, old man?"

"I'm in my early thirties, I'm not old!"

Sebastian laughed, "Keep telling yourself that. No one wants an old man who has an annoying daughter."

"Don't you dare talk about my little girl like that," Blaine snarled in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian just laughed, "Don't worry, Blaine. I found someone so much better than you anyway. He's better looking and so much better in bed than you."

Blaine winced but said nothing.

"I'd like to meet that poor son of a bitch," Santana laughed while drying the glasses.

Sebastian Cheshire grinned at her, "You can't. I don't think Kurt Hummel caters to your clientele exactly…"

The glass Santana was holding crashed to the ground as she jumped from just the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	13. Fashion

**Hey all! This chapter got a little out of control, I apologize. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 13**

Blaine padded into the kitchen earlier than usual the next morning, his eyes tired and his heart jumping in his chest. Today was the day of the fashion show, and Blaine wasn't quite sure how to handle anything.

There was a heavy silence between Haley, Santana, and himself. He knew the silence had just started because he heard the girls gossiping and giggling when he awoke.

Santana leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen, "So I'm going to need a few hours off to go fix this manicure…." She broke the silence with a sheepish grin and stared at the floor, "I mean… it was your fault I broke a nail."

Blaine couldn't help but snort back a laugh, "How was it my fault?"

"You dated that asshole to begin with," Santana said lightly, handing Blaine his morning cup of coffee with a grin.

Blaine laughed, trying to remember the night before and never let it leave his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Before<strong>

Sebastian Cheshire grinned at her, "You can't. I don't think Kurt Hummel caters to your clientele exactly…"

The glass Santana was holding crashed to the ground as she jumped from just the name.

Blaine blinked and before he knew it, Santana was on top of Sebastian, legs wrapped around his waist as she batted at his head, "Mientes cocodrilo! Haré de ti siento que naciste! No te atrevas a ensuciar esto para arriba!"She screeched loudly as she continued to slap his head. Sebastian twirled in circles, trying to buck the girl off of his back.

"Would you two stop?" Blaine asked after watching for a few minutes. He laughed as he saw Santana glance up at him and freeze.

"Why?" she had a slight glint of danger in her eyes. She would kill Blaine if he honestly believed Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I doubt you slept with Kurt Hummel," Blaine leaned backward against the island, "Actually I know you didn't."

Santana slid off of Sebastian's back, collecting herself and brushing lint off her clothing, "Well finally you are seeing things."

Sebastian cocked his head, "How can you be so sure, Blaine? You didn't know I was living with my boyfriend. You really aren't the type to pick up on things…"

"Sebastian, get out," Blaine was firm, his tone cold but his eyes blazing. "I'm tired of you."

Sebastian looked taken aback. He had no idea where this sense of self came from in Blaine. Usually Blaine was somewhat of a pushover, but Sebastian must have hit a nerve. "You know Blaine, I actually did care about you, which is more than you can say." With that, Sebastian turned and walked quickly out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Blaine felt a bit of a shock go through his body. Was it possible that Sebastian, beneath the bravado and the sarcasm, actually did care about Blaine?

Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that he had done some wrong to the man, but couldn't look back now; he had to move on toward the future.

He walked over to Santana and hugged her tightly, trying to hold onto something solid. "I told you someone would get hurt," he whispered, "I just didn't think it would actually be Sebastian."

Santana took Blaine's face in her hands, "Now you see how easy it is hurt someone. Do you really think Kurt thought missing a few things a decade ago was because he wanted to hurt you?" Santana shrugged when Blaine didn't answer, "Just think about it, okay?" With that, the girl turned and moved toward her part of the house, "Also, I'm going to need a manicure. That boy must have had a metal plate in his head. I bet that's where the aliens probed him."

Blaine laughed but was thankful for Santana once again. He made a silent wish that she would find herself love instead of fighting for him to find someone.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you can go get a manicure whenever you want. I still need to go pick something up for the show tonight," Blaine frowned, he had no idea what to wear. He mostly wore one of the two suits he had or jeans and a button up. He rarely dressed up for anything. "Which..I have no idea what to wear, so this should be fantastic."<p>

Santana bent and picked up a huge box, "I think someone was still hoping you'd show up. He sent over this box this morning. He also sent one for Haley."

Blaine couldn't help the smile on his face, "He probably didn't want me to embarrass him."

"Or he actually cares about you and knew you wouldn't feel comfortable in your own clothes," Santana tried, "just a thought."

Blaine jumped off of his stool, "Oh god! I should probably send him flowers!"

"Blaine I don't know..." Santana started, but stopped, "You know what…do whatever you want."

"I can't believe I didn't think of this! He deserves flowers from someone who cares about him!" Blaine was frantically searching throughout the kitchen and dining room for his laptop.

Haley just watched Santana and Blaine dance around each other, a small smile on her face. "Can I send Dad a flower bouquet too?"

Blaine froze, remembering that Haley was in the room, "Of course you can sweetie. Let me just find my laptop…"

"You left it on the sofa!" Santana was carrying the open laptop into the kitchen, "Also, why were you Google searching Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine flushed and snatched the computer, "No reason." Blaine sat back at the island and pulled Haley into his lap, "Should we each send on or just one from both of us?"

Santana bit her lip, debating whether she wanted to barge into the conversation. "I think you should send two," she finally supplied.

Blaine nodded, "Hales, how about you pick first and then maybe you and I can go get a haircut?"

"Someone wants to look nice for tonight," Santana commented, grabbing her purse, "I'm going to get my nails done. I'll see you two lovely people later."

Blaine nodded and turned to Haley, "What kind of flowers do you want to send?"

"Sunflowers!" Haley giggled, her eyes lighting up at the bouquets on the screen.

Blaine laughed but searched for the flowers. To Haley's dismay, only two bouquets came up on the screen. "This one is pretty," Blaine pointed to a 14-flower bouquet that was simple but he knew Kurt would love a stick in the mud that came from Haley.

She nodded, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it," Blaine said honestly. "What do you want the card to say?"

Haley thought for a moment, a finger going to her lips, "How about: I love you, Dad."

Blaine felt his breath catch but nodded, "If that's what you want. I'll add a 'From Haley' to it?"

She nodded then jumped down off his knee, "Hurry up, Daddy! I have to have at least three hours to get ready for tonight," her hands were on her hips as she looked up at him.

Blaine ruffled her hair and gently pushed her toward the stairs, "Go beauty queen."

Blaine stared at the pages and pages of flowers, his heart racing. He had never been good at picking out flowers. Didn't they have meanings? Didn't the colors have meaning? The shape? The number of petals?

Blaine pulled out a legal pad and went searching on the internet. He had to find the perfect flowers, because even if Kurt didn't know what he was saying, Blaine knew.

Blaine had to express how he was feeling in some way.

"Haley! We're going to stop at the florist on the way to the salon!" Blaine yelled up the stairs, hand quickly jotting down different types of flowers he wanted to add to the bouquet.

The only thing he wanted to stay away from was red roses – even if they were applicable. Maybe.

Before he knew it, the list became longer than he thought. He hoped the florist could work all of the flowers together in such a short time.

_Ambrosia_

_Arbutus_

_Pink Camellias_

_Red Camellias_

_Red Carnations_

_Daffodils_

_Forget Me Nots_

_Forsythia_

_Purple Hyacinth_

_Jonquil_

_Lily of the Valley_

_Orchid_

_Peony_

_Primrose_

_Tulips_

_Zinnia_

He would get this perfect, even if the bouquet took up the entire building.

Blaine ran quickly up the stairs, taking them two by two. He suddenly had a lot more to do in his day than he had originally intended.

He threw on a pair of loose jeans, a white button down, and grabbed his flip flops, not caring what he looked like for the time being. "Haley, are you ready?"

Haley walked out of her room in denim capris, a white t-shirt, and white flip flops. They both just stared at each other and burst out laughing. "We look alike!" Haley laughed, slipping her hand into Blaine's as they hustled down the stairs together.

Blaine just grinned. He knew these days would be over soon, so he wanted to soak them up as much as he could.

"Top down?" Blaine asked, jumping swiftly into his car.

"Yes!" Haley strapped herself into the front seat, moving it forward.

The two drove into the nearby city, their hair flying behind them as they sang loudly. Blaine may have been having a battle inside, but he wanted Haley to believe he was fine.

Their first stop in the city was the florist. Blaine jogged inside, Haley coming quickly behind him, "I need a bouquet! A big bouquet! It needs to have all of these flowers!" Blaine thrust the list into the man's hands, "Please help me!"

The man looked at the list, his eyes wide, "Dude, this is going to cost a lot of money."

"I don't care."

The man smiled, "Okay, who is the bouquet for and what do you want your bouquet to say?"

Blaine looked down at Haley before turning back to the man, "It's for my ex-husband who I just talked to again for the first time in ten years and I told him I didn't really want to be with him but I don't really know what I want...and I want it to say that I'm sorry and I forgive him and I hope he forgives me for being the biggest ass in the entire world and I want him to at least be in my life in some capacity."

The man held up a hand, "Sir…that's a lot to say with flowers."

"That's your job, isn't it?"

The man nodded, "We're going to have to go into the stock room…"

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with eyes that were swollen shut. He sighed and quickly warmed up a washcloth, pressing it to his face and trying to ease them open. He looked around his hotel room and leaned his head back against the wall. Everything was such a mess. An empty ice cream container sat on his nightstand and his clothes were just strewn about the room.<p>

He really hadn't thought Blaine would be as mad as he was. He thought Blaine would find it silly, funny, or even cute. Blaine had always liked to play games.

Blaine was the one who decided painting each other instead of the walls was a good idea.

Blaine was the one who went streaking through the snow in a pair of rain boots and a Speedo.

But now was not the time to sit and sulk. Regardless of what happened, Kurt still had a job to do and a daughter to support.

Kurt quickly showered and put on his best suit for the day. No matter that there were still literally hours until the show; there would be cameras and reporters backstage, so he had to look his best.

It was around ten when he finally woke up his father, Natalie, and Brittany. All of their outfits were wheeled in on mannequins. Just like Kurt, they would be on display as well.

Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, "The show must go on, right?"

Burt looked down, "I went to see him last night. I told him about Sebastian."

Kurt gaped at Burt, "Why? Dad…."

"He still loves you," Burt said wisely, "he still loves you just as much as, if not more than, he did ten years ago. I know, I can see it."

Kurt breathed in a shuddering breath, "Dad, right now I have to pay attention to my job."

Burt nodded and took a deep breath, "Kurt...isn't that what got you here in the first place?"

"Yes, Dad, yes it is. But I'm tired of being the bad guy in this situation. Blaine gets to play the grown up card? Well so do I." Kurt was seeing red; he couldn't believe that people were still blaming everything on him.

He wasn't the one who had given up the first time.

"I'm going to go into work. I'll have a car come get you all later. Brittany knows what to do with Natalie's hair." Kurt hated burying himself in his work, but sometimes he had to do it.

Kurt crept into Brittany and Natalie's room on his way out. He walked over to her bed and gently brushed the stray curls off of Natalie's face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Good morning, princess."

"Morning, Daddy," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes a little. She quickly sat up however, "Oh my god! I get to see Haley today!"

Kurt laughed a little, hoping his daughter was right. He hated that they might have to be spread apart again because Blaine insisted on being negative about everything. "I'm pretty sure you will!" Kurt wanted to do something for Blaine at least. He made a quick mental note to move around the seats at his show.

Blaine deserved to be with both girls at once; it was the least Kurt could do.

Kurt rushed around trying to make sure everything was ready when Burt walked into the kitchen again, "Hey kid…I was just wondering, are we really leaving tomorrow or are we staying here, we gotta let the hotel know."

Kurt's heart stopped. It had all been part of his plan – making sure he and Blaine were back together by the time the show was over, then realizing he only booked the hotel for so long, then getting invited to Blaine's house to stay.

Everything was backfiring.

"We're leaving," Kurt said before grabbing his keys and slipping out of the room. He needed to get to work, he needed to make something of himself, and he needed to forget.

Kurt paced back and forth through the hall once he arrived at the venue. He was nervous, and alone, and he just wanted someone to be able to bounce his problems off of.

But he couldn't let that distract him. He took a deep breath and walked back into his own dressing room and his eyes widened when he saw his vanity. A huge bouquet of sunflowers first caught his eye. He reached over and picked up the card:

_I love you, Dad! –Haley_

Kurt bit his lip hard and ran his fingers gently over the petals. He moved to the next bouquet, a group of very bright purple hyacinth wrapped in a pink ribbon and in a short vase. He grinned at them as well.

_I was told these mean I'm sorry. I am. – Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help the water smile that formed on his lips. He moved to the next bouquet, his heart considerably lighter .This bouquet was different. The vase was tall and stained a dark green. Tall, bright yellow forsythia stuck out the top. They weren't quite at full bloom yet but they still smelled strongly. Curious, Kurt looked at the card.

_I cannot wait to see your work. – Blaine_

Kurt let out a little giggle, glancing at the flowers next to them. Were they all from Blaine? Kurt continued down the line.

Small blue forget-me-nots sitting in a short vase of water with a blue ribbon: _I can't help but think about all those nights you sat with Band-Aids on your fingers because you poked them repeatedly. Look where it got you! –Blaine_

Purple and white speckled orchids in a square vase with rocks: _If what you sent me this morning is any indication, your line is going to be nothing short of stunning. –Blaine_

Simple, purple peonies with sprigs of baby's breath: _I cannot wait to be there to support you today. Did I mention that I'm sorry? –Blaine_

A huge bouquet of variegated tulips that were already open and lush. _I hope we can talk after the show. I will wait all night. –Blaine_

Kurt couldn't get a deep breath at he read over the cards. He didn't know what Blaine was doing, but Kurt had hope that maybe they could at least be civil with each other. He wanted so much to at least have a relationship with the man who had once saved him.

He picked up the final bouquet, a mixture of zinnias, and placed it on the only open surface left in his room. Kurt needed to pull it together at least for now. He needed to not think about the meanings and the intentions behind the flowers.

Kurt fit a few models that morning, trying to adjust their pants and shirts for weight gain, weight loss, and apparent shrinkage. He was exhausted and he still had to fit Sebastian Smythe in his ending piece.

The last thing Kurt wanted to do was fit Sebastian in clothes with flowers from his boyfriend throughout Kurt's dressing room.

Sebastian walked in, his eyes rimmed in red and bloodshot. Kurt wanted to act like a bitch, but instead put on a caring face. "Are you okay, Sebastian?"

The man grabbed coffee but shook his head, "No. My boyfriend dumped me last night."

Kurt slipped and accidentally poked himself with a pin, "Which one? The one you live with or the other one?" Kurt couldn't help his slip, now was not the time to play coy – he needed to know.

"The other one," Sebastian said as he started to strip down.

"Well, he had to find out you were cheating…" Kurt said quietly, feeling guilty. Sebastian actually seemed distraught about the turn of events.

"Yeah, but I was going to move out of my current house and break up with my boyfriend," Sebastian said quietly. "But it doesn't matter."

Kurt put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "You'll find someone else," Kurt knew those words wouldn't really help him, but he felt he needed to say them.

Sebastian shrugged, "I'll be fine. I always am. He wasn't that into me anyway. He's still hung up on his ex husband."

Kurt started working on Sebastian's tailoring, "Oh really?" He tried to feign interest, but in reality he wanted to shake the man down and ask him a hundred questions.

"Yeah, at one point I was snooping around his closet and he has like…totes and totes filled with some of his old stuff. I looked through it to see if I really had competition…" Sebastian stopped and looked down at Kurt with wide eyes, "Oh my god."

Kurt took a step back and looked at Sebastian, "Now…don't freak out. Please, don't freak out."

Sebastian was breathing deeply and looked confused, "Wait…so you dated Blaine. You married Blaine…but you wouldn't sleep with me?"

That was the moment Kurt stopped feeling bad for Sebastian. "Is that really what you are worried about? I thought you honestly had feelings for Blaine?"

"I do," Sebastian stepped away from the working station, "but I just…I'm better looking than he is."

"That is a personal opinion."

Sebastian was still thinking, Kurt could practically see his mind working. "You still have feelings for him too, don't you?"

Kurt didn't know if he really wanted to spread his personal feelings around to everyone. "He and I are barely on speaking terms right now."

"The flowers are from him, aren't they," Sebastian motioned over to the open room with his chin.

Kurt nodded.

Sebastian closed his eyes and thought, "Blaine deserves someone who is going to treat him well. I couldn't do that, and from what he told me about you, the two of you were perfect together. I didn't know it was you to be honest, but still."

"I thought you were a jerk," Kurt said jokingly, going back to arranging Sebastian's outfit. The hours were passing quickly and he barely had any time before show time.

"I can be," Sebastian said honestly, "but Blaine actually did mean something to me."

Kurt nodded; Blaine had no idea what kind of effect he had on people, how easily he could hurt someone.

Kurt wanted more than anything to tell Sebastian that he was sorry, but Kurt wasn't. He didn't know where he stood with Blaine, but he knew where he wanted to get, and that involved Sebastian being out of the picture.

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervous. He looked down at himself and felt like an idiot. There was no way he could pull off this outfit. Kurt obviously wasn't as good as Blaine had previously thought.<p>

"Daddy, you look very handsome," Haley said as they walked into the venue. There were cameras taking pictures of more famous people coming in, skipping right over Blaine thank goodness.

Blaine looked down at his jacket. It looked like a pea coat, but it was really his suit jacket. The material was shiny and the buttons were huge. Kurt had sent a white vest with faint gray pinstripes and a black tie. The pants were more fitted that Blaine usually wore today, looking more like something he would have worn in high school.

Santana had styled his hair into a nice combination of dapper and curls.

"You look gorgeous as well honey," Blaine looked down at Haley's outfit, another Kurt creation. Blaine thought that Kurt could expand into children's clothes if this was an indication. Against Blaine's wishes, Santana helped Haley iron her hair flat, and she looked so much more grown up.

Haley ran her hands over the purple dress with hot pink tulle. Kurt had kept the dress simple, mature, but still appropriate.

In the future, Kurt could take the girls shopping for their clothes.

Blaine wanted to smack himself; he needed to stop thinking about being domestic with Kurt.

Santana was trailing behind them. Apparently Kurt had invited her before, and Blaine wasn't going to say no because he needed Santana to keep him calm. She wore another Kurt creation, a tighter black dress with ruffles on the bodice. Santana had spent over an hour on her own hair.

"Dressing up for someone?" Blaine had asked.

"Shut up," she said, though Blaine didn't miss the blush on her cheeks. "Bringing those flowers to impress someone?"

Blaine played with the flowers in his hand. He wasn't sure they were a good idea, but in his heart he knew he wanted to do it, so that was all that mattered.

Blaine heard what was happening before he realized what was going on.

"NATALIE!" Haley had shrieked and ran across the entrance of the venue. Blaine hastened to keep up with her, trying not to let her out of his sight.

Blaine saw Haley hugging a girl of similar height, curly black hair, and a blue and green dress that was identical to Haley's.

Blaine's heart beat in overdrive as he realized he was seeing his daughters together for the first time. He quickly pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed at his eyes.

Haley dragged Natalie over by her hand, "Daddy…this is Natalie."

Blaine knelt down, forgetting about his expensive suit and just looked at them together. This was a dream he'd been having for ten years, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Can I have a hug?" he eventually asked, his voice breaking.

Natalie nodded shyly but practically ran into his arms, interlacing her hands around his neck.

Blaine didn't want to let her go, but opened up his other arm for Haley to fall in. Having both of his daughters in his arms was a feeling he'd never had before, though it still felt like something was missing. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he stood and just looked at them. It was awkward, but he had no idea what to even say.

Haley grabbed Blaine's hand, sensing the tension, "Come on, let's go get our seats! The show starts in fifteen minutes!"

Blaine saw Burt walking over and reached out his other hand to shake Burt's hand. Burt was sweating a little. "Nervous?" Blaine joked as he put his hand down. He felt something grab it, and looked down to see Natalie holding his hand as well.

Burt didn't miss the action either. He laughed, "You have no idea. I think he's probably either stress eating back there or pacing a hole in the floor."

Blaine laughed and felt more at ease knowing Kurt never changed.

"Let's go in then," he said to the group, "Come on Santana," Blaine turned to see Santana talking to a blonde girl wearing a tight purple knee length dress and sky high black heels.

Burt saw the question on Blaine's face, "That's Kurt's Santana, Brittany."

"Oh," Blaine said simply. "Santana and Brittany?"

The girls jumped and looked at Blaine with easy smiles.

"We're going in."

They motioned the group away as they continued talking.

The seats they had were fantastic, and Blaine couldn't help but feel his own nerves for Kurt. Burt sat first, then Natalie, then Blaine, then Haley, then Santana and Brittany. Blaine loved having both girls surrounding him, but he was hoping Santana would have been next to him to keep him calm.

Blaine listened to both Haley and Natalie banter around him, learning a lot about them both in the process.

The lights when down, and Blaine, once again, had two small hands in his as the music started.

Blaine's breath caught as Kurt walked out onto the runway and stopped right in front of them, looking taller than usually and flawless.

"Welcome to the show," Kurt said quietly, the entire room enraptured with every word. "Our lives are composed of memories, tiny memoirs that shape the course of our lives. We had moments of intense happiness and spells of severe depression. My life has been filled with instances of both," Kurt glanced down at his daughters, his father, and Blaine, "tonight's show will highlight those exact moments, the happiest and the saddest and the courage to move forward that has highlighted my life. I hope you enjoy my little trip down memory lane." Kurt took a bow and blew a kiss down to his family before skipping off of the runway.

The music got louder, and Blaine could hear his own heartbeat. This was it, the biggest show of Kurt's life.

The first model came out wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a nearly knee length black and white hound's-tooth sweater. Burt laughed a little next to him, and Blaine figured that was before his time.

The next model came down the runway wearing a navy blazer with sequins on it, but Blaine knew exactly what this was for, he could practically feel Burt's eyes on him.

Blaine kept recognizing life events. When the model came out in a tartan kilt held together with safety pins, Blaine laughed out loud as well. It was like watching Kurt grow up again.

There was a shift when two men walked out onto the catwalk together. Santana drew a breath in audibly as did Burt. It took Blaine a few seconds to realize that this was meant to be their wedding.

A few more models passed, representing the birth of Natalie and Haley, Kurt's first real job, and the downward spiral of the relationship.

The next model made Blaine want to cry. He was wearing pants similar to those that the model representing Kurt at the wedding wore, but his black sweater was torn and trailing behind him on the runway. The model wore no shoes and wasn't styled like any of the other models.

It was after that when Blaine realized he didn't recognize any of the following life events. He had no idea what was going on in Kurt's life.

There was a pause and then the second to last model walked out. He was in all white and a stark contrast to the rest of the models.

Blaine understood, he represented the hope Kurt had to resume whatever they had.

It was until Sebastian turned the corner as the final model that Blaine even remembered he would be there. Sebastian wore a huge two toned coat with layers and layers beneath it. He carried a piece of luggage with him.

Blaine couldn't understand. He looked to Burt who just shrugged.

When Sebastian returned, almost instantaneously the rest of the models came out clapping, and everyone stood up, whistling and screaming as Kurt walked down the runway again.

Blaine grabbed the red-tipped yellow roses and handed them up to Kurt as he walked by. Kurt took them and grinned down at Blaine before continuing back down the runway.

It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	14. Reception

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been crazy busy! But enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Blaine stood with Natalie and Haley after the show, his arms around both of them as the throng of people grew bigger and bigger. Kurt was nearly fifteen feet away and shaking hands with everyone, but he kept glancing over at Blaine to make sure he didn't leave.

The flowers were held tightly in Kurt's hand as he was greeted by everyone.

"You did an amazing job!"

"Fabulous, absolutely fabulous!"

"Extraordinary, they can't say anything bad about it!"

"A revolutionary idea, Mr. Hummel."

"This is one for the ages, Kurt!"

"What are you doing for your next collection?"

Kurt knew he had to answer the questions and reply graciously, though the only praise that he even cared about was the huge smile on Blaine's face as Kurt made his was toward the group. Burt was grinning alongside him, though Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be found amidst the group.

Kurt thanked everyone for coming, enjoying the rush of the praise as he realized that Blaine wasn't going to move. "Thank you everyone so much! We have a reception afterward at Club Thirty which is a few blocks away. It's casual, so please go dress down and then come join us for some dancing and fun courtesy of me!"

Kurt finally was able to walk toward his family, catching both Natalie and Haley in his arms as they ran toward him. Kurt could hear the murmurs behind him as people saw the girls. Kurt never talked about his personal life, but they had all assumed he only had one child. A few looked curiously at Blaine, noticing the similarities, but they said nothing on their way out of the venue.

Kurt put the girls down and moved to hug his father. "I'm so proud of you, son," Burt whispered into his ear, "that was really something special."

Kurt blushed but hugged his father tighter for a few seconds. "Thank you, Dad, I couldn't have done it without you."

Burt shrugged and just smiled proudly, "It was your talent, kid."

Kurt finally turned to Blaine, who was standing and staring at his feet, a small smile curled the corners of his mouth. "What about you," Kurt asked, gently pushing Blaine's shoulder, "you like it?"

Blaine laughed; his eyes flashing as he finally looked up and met Kurt's eyes, "I did. You were amazing all those years ago, but you're even better now."

Kurt pressed his lips together and grinned, eventually getting over the momentary awkwardness and pulling Blaine in for a hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means," Kurt's breath washed over Blaine's ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver.

Blaine held Kurt for a few seconds, allowing his hands to feel the muscles and the dip in Kurt's lower back while trying to keep his mind in the place it should be.

Kurt pulled back a bit, his hands still burning from the heat of Blaine's skin, "Friends?" he asked with a slight quirk in his smile.

Blaine nodded, "Friends." He swallowed thickly as he realized just how close he was to Kurt. His blood boiled when he looked at the boy. He knew his skin was probably flushed red, but he would blame it on the bright lights if anyone asked.

Kurt untangled his arms after a few more seconds and let out a giggle. "I can't believe it went that well! Everyone was so good!"

Everyone congratulated him again, and he just leaned against the runway.

"I'm happy it's just all of us," Kurt said, grinning at everyone, including Brittany and Santana who had just returned with champagne.

Brittany handed the champagne flutes to Burt, Kurt, and Blaine while Santana gave ginger ale to Haley and Natalie. "To Kurt," Burt said first, "who made an amazing show that everyone will be talking about for years."

Kurt grinned and looked down, embarrassed.

"To Kurt, for bringing my family back together," Santana said somewhat shyly.

"To Kurt for letting me see the other side of the country and introducing me to someone really special," she shot a quick smile to Santana before lifting her glass toward Kurt.

Kurt simply lifted an eyebrow at the girls but said nothing.

"To Daddy!" Haley and Natalie said together, giggling.

Blaine made sure Kurt was looking at him, "To Kurt, for coming back into my life in the most unexpected, fashionable, and amazing way."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart before lifting his own glass, "To the people who helped me get here. Whether it was since I was a little boy, a high school student, or halfway through my twenties. Thank you all, I couldn't have gotten here without you."

They all sipped the champagne, enjoying the finally quiet atmosphere. Kurt excused himself to make sure everything behind the scenes was going correctly, but he told Blaine to wait around.

Blaine made small talk with Brittany and Santana for awhile before Burt tapped him on the shoulder. "I think I'm going to take Natalie back to the hotel. Do you think Haley could spend the night?"

Blaine thought over it for a moment, "Sure, I mean, there is no harm in it, right?"

"I just want to give them one more night," Burt said honestly.

Blaine was confused, "One more night?"

"We are supposedly going to New York tomorrow. We're going home."

Blaine's heart sank as he just stared at the older man, "But….but I just met Natalie. There are so many things I wanted to show her, I wanted to learn all about her. You can't go back tomorrow…"

Burt shrugged, "I'm sorry kid. Kurt only got the hotel for so long."

Blaine wanted to break down and cry, "You can't go back. Why are you going there?"

"I don't know. Kurt doesn't have work, but that's where our home is," Burt frowned, "I really wish we could stay too, but Kurt hates living in a hotel."

Blaine knew the day was coming, he just hadn't expected it to come with no notice. But then again, he hadn't been exactly talking to Kurt. Sure, they were talking now, but they hadn't actually had a conversation.

Would Kurt let the girls still see each other?

Burt studied Blaine for a moment, "You know, it's a shame. I really like California."

Blaine nodded sadly, "You could always tell him to move here."

Burt just looked at Blaine before grabbing the hands of the two tired girls, "Come on, let's go watch a movie and paint each other's nails. I think I could go for some sparkle." The girls immediately perked up and wanted to go with him.

Blaine knelt down and hugged Natalie tightly, "I love you," he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Natalie hugged him back and just burrowed her head into his neck, "I don't want to go back to New York," her voice was sad, and Blaine knew she was about to cry.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine tried to make his voice seem like it was optimistic, but he knew that it might not work out. Who knew what the future held for anyone in their family?

Blaine reached for Haley next, "You behave," he whispered into her ear. It was somewhat scary for him because, other than sleep away camps, Haley had never spent the night at someone's house before. "And if you need anything call me. I'll have my cell phone on all night, right next to my bed."

Haley laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine watched as Burt took the girls through the venue. He felt a sadness fall over him. He knew Haley was growing up and she wouldn't want to be with him forever. What would happen then?

What would happen when Santana wanted to start a family and wouldn't be around to befriend him?

What would happen when Haley moved away, went to college, and started her own life?

Would Blaine be alone?

Blaine was pondering every life decision he'd ever made when he felt Kurt tap him on his shoulder. "Hello," Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. "You changed," he breathed, looking over Kurt with a smile, "I approve."

"I'll pass your compliments on to the designer," Kurt said with a laugh. Kurt had changed into a pair of tight, dark wash blue jeans that were tucked into boots. On top he had a navy knit sweater that was slightly loose, but had huge buttons. Even though it was warm he had a light scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was styled very similarly to the way it was in high school.

Blaine laughed, "He does have impeccable tailoring."

Kurt blushed, "So…this reception tonight is in my honor…"

Blaine nodded slowly, not catching on.

"And it would be really pathetic if I didn't have a date," Kurt shifted back and forth.

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding stupidly.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes!" Blaine said with a smile, "I mean…" he blushed, "that probably wasn't appropriate."

Kurt waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. I just don't want to go alone."

Blaine's face suddenly fell, "But I don't really have anything to wear…"

"It's a shame you don't know a fashion designer," Kurt sighed and leaned against the runway. He looked up at Blaine with a small smile on his face. Kurt still wasn't going to give up on Blaine.

He could never do that.

Blaine realized what Kurt was talking about, "Do you have an outfit I could wear? I don't really fit model sizes…"

Kurt looked guilty, "I may have an outfit for you…."

"You planned this Kurt Hummel, didn't you?" Blaine walked forward slowly, "You planned this whole thing."

Kurt blushed, "Guilty."

"Well, you can dress me," Blaine shrugged, "work your magic."

Kurt winked before he realized what he was doing, "Get undressed."

"Here?" Blaine looked around and turned pink, "Don't you have a dressing room or something?"

"Oh," Kurt laughed, "Sorry, I'm used to people being comfortable stripping down in front of me." Kurt realized what he was saying as it came out of his mouth, "Oh! I didn't mean like that. I just meant...models strip in front of me so I can clothe them. Oh god," Kurt buried his face in his hands, "I didn't mean like that."

"Hey," Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt's hands away from his face, "I know what you meant."

Kurt was still pink but motioned for Blaine to follow him toward the dressing rooms, "You do realize my date has to be amazing, correct?"

Blaine swallowed, "Maybe you should take one of the models…"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm taking you." Kurt sized up Blaine before picking a few pieces from the pile of clothes he'd created while thinking of this night. "Here, put this on." Kurt handed Blaine a maroon striped shirt, a darker maroon cardigan, tight black jeans, and motioned for him to keep his oxfords on. "That should do."

"You can feel free to say I'm too ugly," Blaine said, his head poking over the top of the changing station.

"You aren't," Kurt said in a singsong voice. "But hurry up."

Blaine dressed quickly and walked out. "I don't really look like any of those models," he shrugged and looked a little disappointed, "Kurt are you sure you want to go with me…your ex husband?"

Kurt cringed at the word. He didn't want to be reminded of that tonight, "You are my friend Blaine tonight."

Those words hurt Blaine's heart. He knew that's what he was though. He put on a happy face and nodded. "I will be there to hold your champagne when you have to shake hands with some important people."

Kurt nodded, "Oh yes. And you'll be there to hold my purse when I try on clothing too, correct? What about getting me drinks? Putting your sweater down when I cross a puddle?"

"It isn't raining."

Kurt scoffed, "That is beside the point."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

"Seriously though, the only thing I do ask is that you dance with me at least once," Kurt pouted a little, "I haven't danced with anyone for years."

Blaine got gravely serious, "Well that is a shame, Kurt. You were always an amazing dancer."

Kurt just grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the door and out into the town car. They settled in together, when they both realized it was going to get awkward. "So," Kurt said with a smile, "How's life?"

Blaine laughed, "Kurt…I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I understand what you were trying to do. I don't want there to be hard feelings between us. I want….I want us to be back in each other's lives, Kurt. I want some sort of stability for Haley. She knows you now…there's no going back. You have a way of putting yourself in someone's heart and never leaving," Blaine's smile was soft as he gazed over at Kurt.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Blaine, I want us to be there for each other like we used to. I want us to be there for our daughters. I don't want to fight with you. I know I screwed up over the years, and I am sorry for that."

"It's over," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hand, "Let's start over, yeah?"

Kurt nodded as they pulled up to the hotel, "Okay. I think we can do that."

"Good."

They walked together into the room with their arms linked. When the door opened, Kurt was greeted with applause. It was like Blaine had always dreamed. He'd always wanted to be the one behind Kurt as he got all of the accolades. He wanted to support Kurt through everything and now he was finally getting his chance.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "everyone adores you."

Kurt nodded and accepted champagne, passing on to Blaine. "Just stay by me, okay?"

Blaine nodded and tried to smile as best he could with everyone crowding around them.

The night passed in a flurry of excitement as Kurt introduced Blaine to some of the most amazing, influential people in the industry.

"This is the biggest night of your life, Kurt!" one of the women yelled to him.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Kurt yelled back, laughing as he danced a little with himself. "Dance with me," he said to Blaine, his judgment a little cloudy from the amount of champagne.

Blaine had been with Kurt glass for glass and could feel it in his veins, "Can we wait until a slow song?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back and nodded, a small smile on his lips.

It took some time, but eventually a slow song started playing.

"Dance with me," Kurt stuttered, "Please?"

Blaine nodded and held out his arm. The crowd around the men watched as they danced. No one knew exactly what was going on with them, but everyone could see the spark between them.

_I thought sometime alone  
>was what we really needed<br>you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
>but I couldn't see that<br>I thought it was the end  
>of a beautiful story<br>and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone (alone)  
>and I tried to find<br>out if this one thing is true  
>that I'm nothing without you<br>I know better now  
>and I've had a change of heart<em>

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they swayed in the club. Most people weren't dancing, but both men didn't care. They weren't sure exactly what was going on in each other's minds, yet both knew that tonight might be the last night they have for something, for anything again.

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and swayed to the music, pressing himself closer to Blaine. It was the first time he'd really been in someone's arms in over a decade, and he just wanted to feel it again.

_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
>I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself<br>I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
>I'd rather have the one who holds my heart<em>

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine, "Tonight is my last night in the hotel…" he whispered. "I go back to New York tomorrow."

Blaine hadn't forgotten. "I know," he said quietly, "I don't…Kurt, I don't want you to leave. I don't want Natalie to go. I don't want your dad or Brittany to go."

_And then I met someone  
>and thought he could replace you<br>we got a long just fine  
>we wasted time because he was not you<br>we had a lot of fun  
>though we knew we were faking<br>love was not impressed with our connection built on lies, all lies  
>so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true<br>that I'm nothing without you  
>I know better now<br>and I've had a change of heart_

Kurt all but whimpered into Blaine's neck, "Blaine…I'm sorry. I should've let myself stay longer. I just didn't…I didn't want to hurt my pride."

"No, I should have been a gentleman and invited you and my daughter to stay at my house," Blaine's voice was steadily climbing.

_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
>I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself<br>I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
>I'd rather have the one who holds my heart<br>who holds my heart_

"Blaine…I want to stay. I want to have a friendship with you. There is nothing for me in New York right now…" Kurt knew a lot of the talking was champagne, but he didn't care.

He knew what he wanted.

_I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you,  
>I can only prove the things I say with time,<br>please be mine,_

_I'd rather have bad times with (please be mine) you,_  
><em>than good times with someone else (I know)<em>  
><em>I'd rather be beside you in a storm (anytime),<em>  
><em>than safe and warm by myself (so sure baby)<em>  
><em>I'd rather have hard times together,<em>  
><em>than to have it easy apart<em>  
><em>I'd rather have the one who holds my heart (my heart)<em>

"So stay," Blaine breathed as the song swept towards the end, "Stay with me. Come live in my house for at least a week. The girls deserve it. You and I can…work something out between us."

Kurt hesitated; he didn't want to do that. He and Blaine were friends; would living together ruin any possibility of more?

_I'd rather have bad times with you (surely),  
>than good times with someone else (surely)<br>I'd rather be beside you in a storm (oh yeah),  
>than safe and warm by myself (all by myself)<br>I'd rather have hard times together,  
>than to have it easy apart (you know it)<br>I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
><em>

"Next week Haley and I are going camping. You can come with," Blaine said with a slight smirk. "You and Natalie. We can bond. Be a real family."

Kurt hesitated at the thought of having to be outdoors.

_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
>I'd rather have the one who holds my heart<br>whoooo...who holds my heart_

The scent and the strength of Blaine surrounded Kurt as they both let their final walls fall. They needed each other in some way, even if it only be friendship.

"Yes," Kurt finally said, "For a few days."

Blaine felt his heart soar as he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

Friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Progress? :)<strong>


	15. Together

**Hello! This would have been uploaded sooner, but ff didn't like me last night. :/ **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update this week, it's going to be crazy, but I'll try!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"I'm not quite sure where everyone is going to sleep," Blaine admitted to Santana as they prepared the guest rooms in his house. Sure, the house was large, but he had converted the rooms into things like a music room, a rec room, a library, an office, and some were even purely storage. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Santana smoothed the navy sheets over the bed in the room Burt was staying in, "Blaine, this wasn't a bad idea. You can't let him go again."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he tried his hardest to match Santana's hospital corners, "You mean my daughter, correct?"

Santana pushed his hands out of the way to work on the fold herself, "Right. What did I say?"

Blaine started running a few cleaning wipes over the nightstand and the television, "I'm serious, Santana. Burt will sleep here, and then we only have one more bedroom. Natalie can sleep in Haley's room on the daybed, but that still leaves Brittany and Kurt, and I'm not sure they want to share a bedroom."

"You and Kurt could always have a sleepover."

Blaine glared at Santana, "No."

She shrugged, "I have a futon…"

Blaine nodded slowly, "Do you think Brittany would mind sleeping on the futon? I mean, is it comfortable?"

Santana nodded, "It is. Plus, it would be nice having some estrogen in my life."

Blaine stopped wiping the dresser off, "Oh my god. You like her!"

Santana couldn't help the coloring that rushed to her cheeks, "Blaine! This is not a very good professional-worker conversation."

"Bullshit," Blaine jumped in front of the door so Santana couldn't scurry off, "Does she like you? Are you in lovvveeee?" The singsong quality in Blaine's voice made Santana laugh, but she just shook her head. "Santana, you deserve to have someone special in your life!"

Santana put her hands on her hips, "Look who's talking, Blaine! I just met Brittany, and yes, I do like her, so I'd appreciate it if you kept her around for a little bit."

Blaine sobered immediately, "You really do like her? Does she like you?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure. She seems like it, but it has been so long since I've even met someone that I don't really know."

Blaine leaned against the door, appraising the woman in front of him. "Have I kept you from finding someone?"

"You are very needy," Santana started, a serious look on her face, "but no. I've just never met someone I connected with. I don't even know if I connect like that with her."

"You should come camping with us;" Blaine said suddenly, "Camping would be great! You can get to know Brittany better! I know I said it was only going to be Kurt, the girls, and myself, but it would be great if you could both come."

Santana shook her head, "I don't do camping."

Blaine shrugged, "I can't really make you do anything, but it would be fun."

Santana threw a pair of yellow sheets at Blaine, "You can go put the sheets on Kurt's bed. That's who you should be thinking about, Kurt, not Brittany. You worry about your love life."

"I have none," Blaine said sadly, placing his hand over his heart.

"Exactly, get to work," Santana pointed a finger at him before hauling the laundry down the hallway, "and make sure those corners are perfect, you know how particular Kurt is!"

"You are giving me a mission I will fail at," Blaine called to the retreating woman.

She simply kept walking, but Blaine could hear her laughing.

Walking into the bigger guest bedroom, Blaine could not help but feel a little weird. Having Kurt sleeping in his house, but not in his bed seemed so foreign, so wrong, to him. He'd always hoped that if Kurt would ever come back into his life, it wouldn't be this way. He had hoped they would have a romantic bedroom with candles, champagne, and music. Instead, drywall, insulation, and stubbornness would be between them.

Blaine quickly went to work, placing the new mattress pad onto the bed. He made sure the sheets were then tucked in tight and the pillows were as fluffy as they could be.

Kurt would actually be the first person using this guest room.

Santana had offered to do the job originally, but for some reason Blaine felt like he needed to set up the room for his ex husband. He needed to know that Kurt would be comfortable and that everything was taken care of.

Blaine pulled the extra blanket out of the wardrobe and unfolded it to lay lengthwise across the bottom of the bed. He remembered that Kurt was always freezing, and even though it was still mid-summer, he might need something in the air conditioning.

Blaine walked around the room to make sure the lights worked, everything was dust free, and that the drawers were empty. Blaine wondered if Kurt would need toiletries, but figured that man was old enough to bring his own. Still, Blaine made sure there was an extra bottle of everything under the sink in the guest bathroom that was attached.

Blaine surveyed the room again. It was the simplest room in the house, but Blaine had put away all of the pictures that had once been there. He did not really know why, they were just pictures of Haley growing up and a few of them together. Blaine did not want Kurt's feelings to be hurt, so he hid them in the bottom drawer far away from Kurt's eyes.

He took a deep breath and lit a candle, vanilla which was Kurt's favorite, and smiled into the room. It was the best he could do.

Blaine walked the few steps to Haley's room and knocked loudly, knowing she was probably listening to her music. "Hales?"

The door opened quickly and Haley stood in front of him, "Are they here?"

"No," Blaine laughed, "I'm just checking to make sure your room is actually clean," even though they had Santana, Blaine still made Haley clean her own room and do a lot of the cosmetic cleaning of the bathroom.

He couldn't have a spoiled daughter.

"It's clean! I even vacuumed!" Haley smiled widely and rocked forward on her toes. Blaine was happy to see she was excited about everything.

Blaine walked in and flopped backwards on the bed, "So what do you think we should do with them while they stay for a little while longer?"

Haley jumped into his lap and put her head on his shoulder, "Well we can go in the pool, ride the horses, go for walks, play basketball, sing karaoke, watch movies, make cookies, toast marshmallows, did you know that Grandpa never rode a horse? I can't believe that!"

Blaine laughed, "Your grandfather isn't the fondest of cowboys."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I think that's the first thing we should do."

Blaine nodded, "Maybe. But we don't have enough for everyone, we only have two."

"So Natalie and I can sit on one, and then Grandpa can go on another!" Her eyes were huge as they looked up at him, "He has to ride a horse!"

Blaine feigned hurt, "But what about you father and I? What are we going to do?"

Haley shrugged, "Talk? That's all you two ever do!"

Blaine could not help but laugh, "I think we're done having serious talks."

She smiled again, "Good, because they are boring."

Blaine was about to argue back, but the doorbell ringing made his heart jump.

They were there.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Haley cackled before she took off out the door of her room.

Blaine had the height advantage for once, but he was also wearing only socks and did not want to fall down the steps.

Haley and Blaine raced each other down the stairs and to the front door, which they both nearly crashed into laughing.

They opened the door, both laughing and red from their quick sprint.

"We could have waited," Burt joked as he set the suitcases down in the foyer.

"Daddy is a rotten egg," Haley said to Natalie, who laughed and hugged her sister tightly.

Kurt smiled but it did not meet his eyes. He was freaking out. He wanted to be around Blaine, but to be around Blaine all the time was not going to be good for him. Seeing Blaine as he was now, hair messy, a t-shirt and lazy jeans, and just a pair of socks made his heart beat. It was so domestic and so unlike Kurt had seen Blaine in many years.

"Welcome," Blaine said quietly, wrapping everyone in a quick hug. "I'll show you to your rooms and then Santana is preparing us a light lunch we can have outside."

Burt nodded, "Thanks kid, I hope you didn't make her go through much trouble."

"He didn't," Santana said, emerging from the western wing of the house, "Just the basics. Come on, Britt, I'll show you to our room."

"We're going to be roomies?" the blonde girl asked, a huge smile on her face, "that's awesome, just like college!"

"You went to college?" Santana glanced at Kurt before turning back to Brittany.

"Well no…" Brittany bit her lip and shrugged, "but it will still be like it!"

The group laughed as they watched the two girls walk toward Santana's room, laughing and chit chatting about something they couldn't hear.

"Am I missing something?" Burt asked, still struggling under the weight of suitcases.

"Here let me help you," Blaine reached out and easily took every suitcase but one. Kurt couldn't help but watch the way the muscles in his arms worked to lift the heavy bags. "And I think they are just very fond of each other."

Kurt couldn't help the bemused smile that broke through his nerves, "Brittany won't stop talking about her."

"Good," Blaine sent Kurt a relieved smile, "because I think Santana is head over heels."

"Great," Burt said quietly, "more love drama I'm going to have to deal with."

Kurt's reply was cut off by Natalie and Haley's screeching as they ran up the steps quickly, talking about manicures, late nights, and sing-a-longs. "They aren't going to get a good night's sleep at all, are they?"

"The fun will wear off eventually," Blaine remarked, "remember college?"

Kurt blushed, "I do. It only took us what, a month, to start sleeping at a normal time?"

Burt coughed loudly, "As much as I enjoy these walks down memory lane, I'd really like to get settled in and eat some of Santana's cooking if you wouldn't mind."

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance that held questions that neither of them had the courage to ask, but Blaine simply led the group up the stairs. "If you need anything, either of you, let me know," Blaine motioned them both to their rooms. "I think you'll have like an hour to get unpacked. I don't think the twenty minute drive means you'll need to freshen up, but be my guest."

Burt nodded, but Kurt looked stricken. "You think I won't need to at least fix my clothing? It is wrinkled!"

"Trying to impress someone?" Blaine asked with a grin, leaning against the doorframe.

"No," Kurt laughed a little when he realized he was caught, "I just don't like to look like a slob in someone else's home."

"Please," Blaine's cocky smile was replaced with one of real hope, "this is your home…for the week. If you want to come to dinner in sweatpants and a tank top, I'm not going to stop you."

Burt nodded, "Now that is my kind of dinner."

"Father, you will keep your jeans on," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Burt laughed, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Blaine watched at the door closed, "Can I get you anything? A drink?"

Kurt wanted to swallow his reply, but it came out anyway, "I think we're both going to need quite a few drinks to get us through the week."

"Nah," Blaine shrugged, "I want you to be here, Kurt."

Kurt nodded before turning back to the bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my god, I'm so full," Burt leaned back in his chair, "Since you said to make this like my own home would it be inappropriate to unbutton my pants?"

Blaine shrugged and tipped his glass toward Burt, "Whatever you want to do."

"I swear Dad…" Kurt started, an evil glint in his eye, "I will make you board a plane to New York tonight."

Burt laughed, "I know, I know."

Blaine stood and started carrying the dishes toward the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Santana said quickly, "Brittany can help, right Britt?"

Blaine looked at the massive pile of dishes, "Santana…"

"No, I know you can't sit still. Why don't you go for a walk or something?" Santana's eyes bore into Blaine's; she just really wanted time alone with Brittany.

"Okay, do you all want to come with me?" Blaine turned to the remaining people at the table.

"No," Burt shook his head, "I'm going to go take a nap."

Natalie and Haley glanced at each other, "I want to show Buttercup to Natalie," Haley said, a question in her voice.

"Okay," Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt, his eyes slightly pleading, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Kurt fought himself. He really didn't have anything he could go for a walk in, but he wanted to be with Blaine. Distancing himself wouldn't help now.

"Sure," he said eventually, "as long as we don't go anywhere muddy."

Blaine nodded, "Okay. I know you don't want to get your shoes dirty," he shot a wink at Kurt, hating himself the instant it happened.

Kurt stuck his tongue out quickly, hoping the girls didn't see it.

"Well come on," Blaine said with a smile and led Kurt out the back of the house and down the stone path that wound around the property.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kurt cleared his throat and look at Blaine "Who's Buttercup?"

Blaine laughed, "Haley's horse. He's really old and sweet, you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't," Kurt clarified, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some weird California hippie or something."

Blaine shook his head, "You really haven't changed."

Kurt shrugged, "In some ways I think I have. You, however, are still five."

"Five and a half," Blaine joked.

They walked some more, but the silence wasn't nearly as awkward. They were enjoying being near each other, both wanting to approach topics that needed to be discussed, but neither having any idea how to go about doing it.

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Kurt asked finally, gathering the courage to at least start discussion. "We can't keep them apart."

Blaine stopped and sat on a mossy rock by the side of the path, "Come on. I don't want to talk about this without looking at each other."

Kurt glanced at the rock, "Can I stand?"

Blaine glared at him before quickly stripping off his sweatshirt and pressing it down onto the rock. Kurt tried not to watch the way his t-shirt stuck to the sweater a little, revealing the muscles beneath.

Some things did not change.

"Sit," Blaine pointed to the sweatshirt.

Kurt moved and sat down heavily on the rock, his arm brushing Blaine's. "I have no idea what we're going to do."

Blaine nodded, "Good that makes two of us. I don't know what is fair, what makes things easier for…for everyone."

Kurt sat in silence. His heart was telling him there was one way to make things easier on everyone, but they couldn't allow that to happen. "Why don't we just see how this week goes," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine leaned back against the rock and Kurt could hear him working his jaw. He wondered what Blaine was holding in, why he was hiding something from Kurt.

Kurt looked back to question Blaine but was taken aback because Blaine's hazel eyes were already on him. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't even crack a joke. Blaine parted his lips a little and his eyes darted down to Kurt's.

"Daddy!" the shrieking came quickly and they heard the slow galloping of a horse.

Blaine laughed and stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. They watched as Haley and Natalie came by, both laughing on Buttercup.

"Who helped you?" Blaine asked, quickly moving forward to make sure that everything was in place.

"Santana," Haley rolled her eyes, "She did it fine."

"Kurt!" Burt's terrified voice came from the path, and two minutes later, Burt emerged on Blaine's horse.

"Dad!" Kurt was laughing because Burt was leaning forward and nearly hugging the horse's neck.

"Kurt, this thing is murderous!"

Blaine walked up and allowed the horse to nuzzle him, "Burt, Darcy isn't going to hurt you."

Kurt admired the way Blaine was treating the horse. He was almost pure black, and Blaine rubbed along his neck affectionately. "Dad, are you going to be okay?"

Burt seemed to calm down knowing that Blaine trusted the horse.

"I thought you were sleeping, Dad?" Kurt inched forward, wanting to touch the horse.

"They tricked me," Burt glared at the girls who were now walking back and forth on the grass.

Blaine just laughed, "I'm sure it didn't take too much."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine, waiting to catch his eye. When he did, he suddenly became very bashful, "Can I pet him?"

Blaine nodded and moved over, "Just be gentle. He gets a little afraid when there are a lot of people around."

"Fantastic," Burt said, "You know, I can just get off."

Blaine shrugged, "If you aren't comfortable, I can ride him back. We need you safe to go camping tomorrow."

Burt sighed, already throwing a leg over the tall horse, "Thank god."

Blaine handed the bridle to Kurt, "Can you just hold this while I get on?"

Kurt nodded mutely, trying to figure out how he would watch Blaine get on the horse without being obvious.

Blaine grabbed the saddle and pulled himself up swiftly, the horse seeming to know his every move. "Kurt, want to come up?" Blaine asked, flashing him a grin.

"No, I think I'm going to walk and talk with my Dad, but thanks," Kurt flashed a huge grin up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded and quickly turned Darcy and galloped away at a much quicker speed.

"Be a little more obvious," Burt said as he watched Kurt watch Blaine ride away.

Kurt laughed, "I still think it will happen, Dad."

Burt nodded, "I do too. Even if you both need a push."

"Please don't," Kurt started walking toward the house.

"I make no promises."

O0o0o0o0o

"This is going to suck," Kurt breathed to Brittany as they unpacked the jeep, "Suck so bad."

Brittany laughed as she pulled a cooler out, "It will be fine. You'll get to spend time with Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That wasn't the point of this. The point is the girls, who are sleeping in the back of the jeep."

"That's the last of it," Blaine announced, "Burt, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Burt, who had insisted his horse riding injury wouldn't allow him to unpack the jeep, had sat in the driver's seat watching the entire time.

Burt looked down at his former son-in-law with a smile, "You know, I'm not sure I will be." With that, he started the jeep.

"Burt?" Blaine's eyes widened as he caught on.

"Dad!" Kurt's voice held warning, and he started walking quickly to the jeep.

Burt laughed as Santana and Brittany jumped into the jeep. "Have fun boys!"

Blaine and Kurt stood and watched as the jeep drove away, leaving only the two of them in the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	16. Stranded

**This is a little short...but it's midterms week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Blaine and Kurt stood in silence for a few seconds.

Blaine started laughing, the tension immediately leaving his body, "This is going to be my fault, isn't it?"

A slight hint of a smile formed on Kurt's lips, "Maybe," he mused, "they are your daughters."

"They're yours too!" Blaine shook his head. "Well come on, we have to walk to the campsite and then to the lake to get water."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "You mean we're still going camping? Can't we just walk the half mile to the road and…I don't know, hitchhike or something?"

"Do you really want to show the girls that hitchhiking is a good idea?" Blaine asked as he saddled himself with their supplies, "Also, I'm going to hurt Santana when we get home."

Kurt eyed the supplies, "What did she do?"

Blaine knew if he told Kurt, there would be no stopping Kurt from walking the mile to the road, "Just…nothing. Come on, it isn't far to the campsite."

"Then how far to the water?" Kurt asked suspiciously, he still remembered how Blaine worked, and Blaine was obviously leaving something out. "Not too far I hope?"

"No," there was an honest tone to Blaine's voice that Kurt couldn't mistrust. But there was still something underneath it that left Kurt worried.

Kurt looked and Blaine and the way he had slung every single item onto his body except Kurt's bag, which he was currently trying to attach to his backpack and couldn't help but want to laugh, "You do remember that I don't break, right?"

Blaine looked up, "Oh, I remember."

The shiver that ran up Kurt's spine caused his mind to go places it couldn't – they were in the wilderness and there are some places one should not get dirt. "Then give me some of those bags," Kurt grabbed a few things and started walking toward the clearing, his head held high. He was going to make the best of this, even if he wanted to run away screaming.

The walk was brisk, both men trapped in their thoughts. They had no idea if they were only spending the night together or if they were spending a few days. Both realized what they were doing, but neither would admit it to the other.

They both also hoped it would work.

When they finally got to their clearing, Kurt dropped his pile, looked around, and sighed, "Just like a hotel, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Except in a tent."

Kurt looked at the supplies, "Blaine…where is the tent?"

Blaine paled, "I was hoping you wouldn't think about that until later…"

"Blaine," Kurt moved slowly toward him, arms crossed, "where is the tent?"

"You see," Blaine sputtered, not quite sure if it was because of Kurt's closeness or how angry he looked, "Santana has this funny streak…"

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, his eyes boring into Blaine's.

Blaine sighed and held up the bag, "This is the tent."

Kurt eyed it for a second, "Blaine...Please tell me that is not Ariel."

"It is," Blaine admitted, "It was Haley's…she always liked it because we usually camp on the lake side and she wanted Ariel to be closer to the water…"

"Wait," Kurt held up a finger, "if you usually sleep on the lakeside, why are we here?"

Blaine stared for a second, "I-I just thought that because you aren't really a nature person, you would want to be closer to civilization."

Kurt sighed and stomped over to the supplies, "Blaine, last night you went on and on about the 'Anderson Family Annual Camping Trip!' Why wouldn't we do it the same way, even if it's just us?"

Blaine swallowed thickly at Kurt referring to the pairing as an "us" but nodded dumbly. "We can go to the lake if you want to…"

Kurt motioned toward the water, "Lead the way."

They walked in silence again except for the occasional murmur of "watch out" or "it's kind of slippery here."

They reached the lakeside and it was still early afternoon. Kurt once again dropped his supplies and to Blaine's surprise, immediately toed off his sneakers, rolled his jeans up, and ran toward the water.

Blaine set his own things and looked over to Kurt. His back was to Blaine, but Blaine could still see him recoil at the coldness of the water. The sun was low in the sky and Kurt seemed to be illuminated from the back. He turned, "Are you going to come down here or not?"

Blaine took his own shoes off and ran down to the water, not caring if his basketball shorts got wet. He didn't even flinch as he ran toward the water, jumping when he got close to Kurt and coming down to splash the man.

"Hey!" Kurt bent down and splashed Blaine back, "that wasn't nice!"

Blaine shrugged, "When have I ever been nice?" Unlike to Kurt, the water felt amazing to Blaine as he walked deeper into the water, only stopping when it hit the bottom of his shorts.

Kurt's eyes kept straying to Blaine, and eventually he let them. The back of Blaine's shirt was wet with sweat, and Kurt couldn't help but gawk at the muscles that lined his back. Blaine had been in shape when they were married, and he'd gotten even better since then. Kurt's eyes went a little lower and he couldn't help but think that _that_ hadn't changed either. Kurt had to work out three times a week so his ass didn't fall, but apparently coffee only helped defy gravity.

Blaine, seeming to sense Kurt's gaze turned abruptly, "Let's go swimming."

"Absolutely not."

Blaine walked closer, the water sloshing around his legs, "Come on. We're here. How often do you get to swim in a lake in New York City?" Blaine's eyes were wide and his lips pouty. How didn't he forget that Kurt couldn't resist that face? "Please?"

Kurt wanted to say no, but part of him really did want to go swimming. Blaine was right, it had been a long time since Kurt had let go and allowed himself to act like a child. "Fine…" he said slowly, hardly believing the word was coming out of his mouth. "But if you dunk me, or something strange touches my feet, I'm going to hold you under…" his threat resonated off the water as he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "Also…no pale comments."

Blaine crossed his heart, "I would never."

Kurt looked down at his jeans, "I'm going to go put on some shorts…can we set up the tent or something?"

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. Blaine was already in the water and didn't plan on leaving until the sun went down. "Go change in the trees. You could always change in the clearing. People rarely come here."

Kurt was stricken, "But…there are bugs!"

"There are bugs in the water too," Blaine winked at him, "I promise I won't look!"

Kurt groaned but stalked toward their supplies, "You better turn around!" he yelled as he changed quickly, nearly stumbling over his own pants.

Blaine whistled low, lying back in the water, "Looking good, Hummel!"

Kurt blushed but couldn't help but feel proud. He knew men found him attractive, and he knew that he probably was attractive, but hearing Blaine say it made him realize it. Blaine made him feel special in a way no gawking man on a New York street could.

Kurt decided he wasn't going to let Blaine get to him, so he turned and slowly took off his t-shirt. He wanted to keep it on, but figured it was no time to be demure. He walked slowly down the lakebed toward the water. He still wasn't sure how he felt about actually swimming in the water, but he wanted to be closer to Blaine, who kept moving out slowly like he knew exactly what he was doing.

The sun felt warm against Kurt's skin now, and the water didn't make as much of an impact. He closed his eyes and let the sun make his skin tingle slightly. He stood, feeling the sand under his toes. It was somewhat relaxing, and he knew he'd pay an extremely large amount of money for this kind of exfoliation in New York.

He was almost at peace with the world when he felt something heavy hit his stomach. "Blaine Anderson, please tell me that wasn't a fish."

Kurt heard a splash and knew Blaine was moving away quickly. Kurt opened his eyes and looked down to see Blaine's shirt floating in the water in front of him. Kurt had to wipe the water droplets off of his face, "You jerk," he said laughing, walking toward the man who was treading water about ten feet away.

Blaine simply smiled, his entire face dripping with water. He tried not to notice the way the water clung to Kurt's eyelashes, or how his entire face was more relaxed than he'd seen it the entire time he'd been in California. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked eventually, raising an eyebrow. "You won't swim out here."

"I don't need to, I can probably stand," Kurt shot back.

"Ah, the short jokes have returned," Blaine immediately felt a sense of nostalgia at the way they were joking. Not for them being together, but the way they were before that, when they were friends. Friends who could joke about anything and be close to one another.

Kurt moved closer, and Blaine was having a battle with himself. He wanted Kurt closer, wanted Kurt to be as close as possible to him. But he also wanted him to stay away. He wanted to not have the ability to hurt the beautiful man in front of him anymore.

Kurt was eventually standing in front of him, "Yeah, I can stand."

"I can too!" Blaine placed his feet flat on the surface and tilted his head up. His mouth and nose were just at the water line, but he could breath. The sand beneath his feet shifted and he moved down a little, quickly gasping in a breath.

Kurt instinctively reached out his arms to grab Blaine, "Blaine!" he said quickly, pulling the shorter man up. "Are you okay?"

Blaine's nose burned a little, and he shook his head, "I think I need mouth to mouth…"

Kurt was still supporting a lot of Blaine's weight, "I can drop you," he threatened lightly, moving backwards so Blaine could easily stand.

Blaine slowly uncoiled his arms from around Kurt's waist and stood on his own. "Thanks…" he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I guess I am still pretty short."

"That's okay, next time we'll just take you to the roped off kiddy section," Kurt's smirk was back on his face.

Blaine shook his head wildly, spraying Kurt with water droplets again.

"Blaine Anderson! You are going to be the reason I need so many spa appointments when I get back to New York!" Kurt screeched, moving backwards.

Blaine sobered a little at the thought of Kurt returning to the city but immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. He wanted to have fun while Kurt was here.

Even if it meant nothing.

"Fine, I'll stop. Let's just lay back and relax, float around a bit, yeah?" Blaine leaned back easily.

Kurt looked uncomfortable, "I don't know if I want to get my hair wet…"

"Your hair is already wet," Blaine said with a question in his voice.

"It getting wet and soaking it in the water are two different things…"

Blaine thought for a few seconds about the summers they spent together years ago, "Kurt…you can't float, can you?"

Kurt's skin was flushed pink, "No…."

Blaine nodded, "Come here, I'll help you."

"B-Blaine, I'm not sure that's the best of ideas…" Kurt ran his fingers down his arm self consciously, "I'm not…I don't think…"

"Shut up and get over here," Blaine laughed while holding his arms out.

Kurt walked over slowly, doubting himself the entire way. He didn't know how he would react to Blaine actually touching him. "What if I go under?"

"I won't let you get hurt," Blaine said softly, moving so that Kurt could lean back over his arms. "I want you to just lean back and let your weight rest on my forearms."

Kurt leaned back and almost gasped at the warm contact of Blaine's skin against the coolness of his back.

"Calm down," Blaine whispered gently, working his fingers beneath Kurt's back. "You can do it, it isn't hard. Just relax."

Kurt tried to listen to Blaine's words, but all he felt was the gently pressure of Blaine against him. "I'm trying," he breathed out.

"Stop trying," Blaine said, "and just do it."

Kurt was able to distance himself from the task and eventually was floating on the water with Blaine's arms beneath him. He eventually felt Blaine's one arm leave beneath his legs but he stayed afloat.

"I've got you," Blaine whispered, "don't freak out. I've got you."

Kurt didn't move, just listened to the water and the deep breaths from Blaine. Being this close, he could smell Blaine, the remaining cologne he used, the same as all those years ago. He wanted to just pull Blaine down and kiss him.

Blaine moved his second arm away reluctantly. He could barely believe he was feeling Kurt's smooth skin in his arms again. Sure, it wasn't how he had wanted to feel it, but he felt it nonetheless. "You're doing it," he breathed, sliding back and floating in the water with Kurt.

They both floated in silence, occasionally moving away, but Blaine would always move himself closer. They had been floating for an hour when Kurt found the courage to move his arms and reach them out a little. He moved his arms perpendicularly to the side and he accidentally brushed his fingers with Blaine's own outstretched hand. Blaine opened his eyes and glanced over at Kurt, who didn't move, but looked terrified. Blaine's heart beat faster as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You keep floating away," Blaine said quietly, "I don't want you to float down the river."

"I'll be here," Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. He had been thinking about getting out of the water, but not anymore. He wanted to stay like that forever. He didn't care if they stayed in the lake until morning – he had no where better to be.

* * *

><p>Santana crouched on the rock and handed the binoculars to Brittany, "Do you see anything?"<p>

"They are holding hands!" Brittany said in an excited hush, "I just saw Blaine lace his fingers into Kurt's!"

Santana nodded in approval, "Good. We have to push them closer. I know giving them that tiny tent is going to work. Hummel won't sleep without something covering his precious body and Blaine is so puppy love sick he'd do anything to get that close to him."

Natalie and Haley grinned at each other, "We're going to live together and get to be sisters forever!" Natalie wrapped her arms around Haley's neck, "we just need to plan other things!"

Burt grumbled from behind them, "How did this entire group of people get the worst plotting streak ever?"

The girls just shrugged and went back to staring at the pair through binoculars.

They watched Blaine and Kurt float around in the water for about twenty more minutes before Santana sighed and put her binoculars down. "Okay, obviously they aren't going to do anything else while we're up here. What else do we have? This one was my plan, so we are moving on. Brittany?"

"I'm going to go down tonight while they are sleeping to steal the sunscreen. Kurt will need someone to put aloe vera on him, which Blaine will have to do." Brittany smiled and she looked proud of herself.

"That's great!" Santana wrote something down on her notepad. "Burt?"

"I'm going to unleash the wrath of god on them," Burt deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to put a lizard in the tent even though I think it is a terrible idea."

Santana nodded, "Good. And girls?"

Natalie and Haley just looked at each other, "We've got this, don't worry."

Santana nodded, knowing she didn't have to worry about the girls. Anything they planned couldn't be that bad – right?

* * *

><p><strong>Will this plan work? Also - did anyone catch The Parent Trap on tv this week? One of my betas and I watched it. :)<strong>


	17. Round and Round

**Chapter 17**

They had floated around in the water for nearly two hours until Blaine realized that they still had quite a bit to do before the sun would go under the trees and they would have natural light. "We should probably get out and fix up our base camp," Blaine said quiet, startling Kurt out of his reverie.

Standing, Kurt realized just how cold it was getting, goose bumps formed on his shoulders and chest, "Yeah. Plus, it's freezing out here."

Blaine instinctively reached out and wrapped his hands around Kurt's shoulders, moving them a little to create friction and warmth. Kurt shivered at the touch, and smiled up at Blaine. "Sorry," Blaine snatched his hands away, "I should have asked first."

Kurt shrugged and linked his arm with Blaine's as they walked through the water, the current was a little stronger than before and Kurt was slightly unsteady on his feet, drunk with sun and water. "You can touch me, Blaine. I am not going to snap at you for every little thing. Only the big things."

They walked to their things and both men quickly stripped down, changed into sweatpants, and long sleeve t-shirts. Kurt rolled his up a little, but Blaine allowed his to drag behind him in the sand. It made Kurt smile to think Blaine still had not lost some of his youthfulness. "I'm going to start building a fire if you want to start looking at the tent. It isn't difficult. I also have a blow up mattress that I put in my things. I can sleep outside on that if the tent is too small. I know I used to share it with Haley sometimes, but it might be too small for both of us."

Feeling bold, Kurt decided to flirt a little, "We will just have to snuggle up."

Blaine blushed and sputtered a little, "If it's okay with you," he quickly busied himself with the fire, gathering sticks from the nearby piles made by park commissioners and soon enough had a fire crackling and instantly warming both of them.

Kurt was struggling with the tent. It only had three steps, but he still did not understand what he had to do. "Blaine, I don't get it!" he all but whined when he saw Blaine warming his hands by the fire. When Blaine glanced over at him, Kurt almost lost his balance. The golden glow on his skin from the fire made him appear younger somehow or perhaps it was the carefree way he was smiling at Kurt.

Blaine took the poles from Kurt's hand and started threading them through the purple and green material, "Go warm yourself up," he looked at the way Kurt was folded in on himself, "though I'm expecting you to help me with the food."

Kurt's stomach gargled at the mention of food but he shook his head, "No. I want to help you. I still like learning new things." In the silence of the day, Kurt had started thinking. They had not discussed the kiss they shared that day on the runway and he wondered if Blaine even remembered it. What he wanted to know though, was if Blaine would or even could love this Kurt, the more mature Kurt who was not afraid to get his hands dirty or make a fool out of himself.

The Kurt who had let loose a little.

Together they eventually managed to get a tent standing, though it was shabby and sagging in some places. "Absolutely not," Kurt laughed, "I cannot sleep in that."

"Do you want me to blow up the air mattress for you? The bugs are going to be bad outside though." Blaine motioned for the mattress.

Kurt's eyes darted between the tent and the mattress. Mosquito bites were not his friend and his skin always stayed red far longer than everyone else's did. Ariel and Flounder smiled at him on the side of the tent. He could not imagine what people would think if they found two men sleeping together in a child's Disney Princess tent. It was not as tiny as he had imagined, and though he was sure he would have to touch Blaine while they slept, that just made the tent more appealing. "Can you at least blow up the mattress? I mean, I want us to sleep together," Kurt immediately flushed, "I mean...sleep in the same place. Right." Kurt sighed out loudly, "Well that was sufficiently awkward."

Blaine laughed and reached forward and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt could feel Blaine's heartbeat and the warmth through his shirt, "Kurt, nothing has to be awkward between us. I know this situation is strange, but I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends with you."

Kurt hugged back, "You know, we have to talk about what happened on the runway."

Blaine looked at him but said nothing.

"You know…the kiss? You didn't forget did you?" Kurt felt like an idiot. He had thought the kiss was special but maybe he was wrong. He just wanted to run into the lake and swim away.

Blaine nodded quickly, "No! I know what you mean. I didn't forget, of course not," the words came out rushed and Blaine's eyes were wide and sincere, "I just…I don't know how to talk about it. I'm not….I don't…"

"If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to," Kurt was defeated and sad. Why didn't Blaine want to talk about the one thing they needed to discuss?

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him toward the two folding chairs he had placed by the fire. He glanced over and saw Kurt just staring at him with a look of disbelief on his face, "We can talk. I'm just starving and starting to feel faint."

Kurt laughed but helped Blaine put hotdogs over the fire and watched as they sizzled. Kurt did not know how to start the conversation, so he hoped Blaine would do it.

Eventually Blaine's voice rang out over the crackling wood, "I felt something. I _still_ felt something."

Kurt nodded, looking over to see if Blaine was going to continue. He wasn't. "Is that enough for us...for us to do something? To be something?" He knew he was pushing, but he wanted this. Kurt may have become more carefree, he still went after everything he wanted.

Blaine leaned back in the chair and stared into the fire, "I don't know," he said softly, "Kurt I just don't know."

Kurt leaned forward, trying to get closer to Blaine, "What do you want, Blaine? You want time? I can give you it. You want space? I'll give you the whole country. You want me to prove I've changed? Give me a task. Blaine, please."

Blaine held up his hand, "Kurt...this isn't for you to impress me," Blaine paused and leaned forward, wiping his face off with his hands, "Kurt, you know I hold grudges. I don't want to get into a relationship with you because I don't know if I've fully left go of the past yet. I know I should have, but something is still nagging at me. There is a voice telling me that I've been alone for the last twelve years, why can't I do it for the rest of my life?" Blaine's eyes were pleading with Kurt, wanting him to understand. He had no idea how to verbalize what he wanted to Kurt. The man flustered him. In truth, Blaine knew what he wanted; he wanted Kurt. Blaine was thinking with his mind and his mind kept telling him not to get in too deep – Kurt would only hurt him again.

Kurt felt like he had been slapped by Blaine's words. Blaine still didn't trust him. Blaine thought he wasn't worth it. "Blaine…I don't...I can't believe you said that. What happened between us twelve years ago was hurtful for both of us. You think I didn't suffer? I did. Now you sit here and you flirt with me, but you tell me you have no desire to be with me again. Then why am I here? Why am I wasting my time here?"

Blaine sat up straighter, "You think spending time with me if there isn't a romantic link between us is a waste of time?"

Kurt breathed in heavily through his nose, "Blaine, we don't do talking very well. We say things we don't mean and we twist each other's words."

"We've always done that," Blaine said slowly, "I um…I didn't mean what I said. I mean, I did. But how I said it, how it came out. God," Blaine put his head into his hands, "I can't even talk around you, Kurt. You just fluster me!"

Kurt smiled at the progress, "It's always been that way. And I know that, but when I yell at you, you start to think about what you say."

Blaine grinned over his soda, "You know me too well, and it is scary."

Kurt crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair, finally relaxing. He knew how to make Blaine open up still.

There was still hope.

"So can you actually tell me how you feel? Am I getting my hopes up?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a few seconds before standing, "I wrote a song about it."

A grin formed on Kurt's face, "You always spoke best through song."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt and pulled his guitar from his pile of belonging. Kurt flinched when he realized it had been sitting the sun and the sand all day but he said nothing.

Blaine started playing a little slowly, his fingers relearning the guitar. He hadn't played for someone in awhile and he was truthfully nervous.

_Here we go again  
>Sitting on the edge of leaving<br>You don't have to speak  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>I know you too well  
>You know I can tell you're hiding<br>Something inside_

Kurt listened to the words and breathed in deeply. He forgot that Blaine knew him just as well as he knew Blaine. The man had known all along that Kurt had some sort of feelings for him. Kurt wasn't sure whether this gave him hope or angered him. Had Blaine been the one pulling him along?

_Baby just breathe in, breathe out  
>Before you turn around, just slow down<br>Think of all the love we've made  
>If we give it just one more try<br>Maybe we could stop this goodbye  
>I know through all this pain<br>Somehow somewhere love remains_

The anger dissipated as Kurt listened to the song. He knew this was Blaine, truly what Blaine felt. Blaine knew that somewhere love was still inside of both of them. Kurt wanted to get up and pull the guitar from his hands.

_You say don't walk away  
>But baby give me one good reason<br>More than just a line  
>You better make it count this time<br>You told me but you never really showed me  
>That I'm worth the fight<br>Oh I'm worth the fight_

Kurt nodded, wanting Blaine to know that he would fight for him. He would prove that they belonged to each other. They were both worth the fight.

_Baby just breathe in, breathe out  
>Before you turn around, just slow down<br>Think of all the love we've made  
>If we give it just one more try<br>Maybe we could stop this goodbye  
>I know through all this pain<br>Somehow somewhere love remains_

Blaine wasn't even paying attention to the playing anymore. He was staring at Kurt. Kurt's eyes shone and he leaned forward. Blaine couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back.

_Love takes time to build its defenses  
>And trust takes time to tear down those fences<br>And what remains is stronger than ever before  
>So don't walk out that door<br>I don't wanna hurt anymore_

Kurt understood. Blaine wanted to love him again. Blaine loved Kurt. Blaine wanted Kurt to prove that wouldn't walk out the door even if he tried to push him away. Maybe Blaine didn't realize that, but it was exactly what he was doing. Blaine knew he was going to mess up and cause fights. Blaine knew Kurt would mess up and cause fights.

Kurt realized that Blaine was still the same boy from high school, from college. He was terrified to mess up again.

_So baby just breathe in, breathe out  
>The only time for love is right now<br>Forgive all of the mistakes we've made  
>If we give it just one more try<br>Maybe we could stop this goodbye  
>Through the fire and rain<br>Somehow somewhere  
>I know through all this pain<br>Somehow somewhere love remains_

Kurt just kept nodding. He knew it would take time and maturity between both of them. He knew the beginning would be hard. But he wanted this, he wanted his family back. He wanted to love Blaine fully, completely, and openly again.

Blaine's voice got quieter toward the end, his playing less rough.

_I never wanted to give up this fight  
>What if we give it baby one more try?<br>Let's try, this time_

"That was beautiful," Kurt said finally, staring at Blaine. "We can…we can go slowly, Blaine. There is nothing that says we have to become the couple we were right away."

Blaine just stared at Kurt, his mind reeling. "I want to get to know you first. We haven't really talked to each other without being with children or yelling at each other."

It startled Kurt that Blaine had matured too. The old Blaine would have simply jumped at the possibility of a make out session on a lakebed.

"Okay," Kurt agreed because that was all it took for him to realize that Blaine was now a devastatingly complex man with life stories that Kurt didn't know.

They spent the night talking about the last ten years of their lives. Kurt talked about crazy clients and wardrobe malfunctions, Blaine talked about trips he took around the world and the few terribly bad dates he'd been on. They both told funny stories about the girls growing up. It was nearing twelve when they decided to attempt to fit into the Ariel tent.

They stood next to each other and examined the tent. "This isn't going to work," Blaine laughed as he sized up the tent.

"You go in," Kurt walked around it, trying to figure out a way they could both fit into the small structure.

Blaine crawled in and settled as far we he could in the front.

Kurt tried to crawl in but realized rather quickly that he would have to sleep in the fetal position with his knees in Blaine's chest. "Blaine, this doesn't work."

Blaine laughed, "Maybe if we lay the long way…"

They shuffled, and it was awkward at moments. At one point Blaine was nearly straddling Kurt in the shift. Blaine eventually settled in the tent and motioned for Kurt to lay the same way.

Kurt slithered down but realized quickly that the tent was nearly square. He sat up and unzipped the tent, sticking his legs nearly out of the tent. Only his feet really stuck out, but they had to keep the flap open. "Will that let bugs in?" Kurt asked fearfully.

Blaine laughed and shifted closer, "I'll protect you," he whispered and wrapped an arm protectively around Kurt's waist. "Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded peacefully, happy to be in Blaine's arms in a completely different way. He listened while Blaine fell into a deep sleep. The sounds around Kurt kept him away. He could hear fish jumping, birds, bugs fluttering, and occasionally the sound of a car from the highway. He eventually allowed himself to succumb to sleep, nestling closer to Blaine.

He had only been asleep forty-five minutes when he felt it. At first he had thought it was Blaine playing footsies with him, but Blaine had somehow rolled away in his sleep as was nearly dragging the tent to the side. He felt it again, there was definitely something touching his feet. He had brought them in at some point, so whatever was touching his feet was now in the tent.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, "Blaine!"

Blaine sat up and looked at him, weary eyed, "Yes?"

"There is something in the tent."

Blaine pulled the thin sheet Kurt had draped over him up and looked around. "I don't see anything."

Kurt nodded, "It's here, Blaine. It's here, I'm telling you."

Blaine laughed, "No."

Then Kurt saw it. A small, green lizard was making its way toward Blaine's hand. Before Kurt could do anything, Blaine screamed.

"Get it off of me!" Blaine stood and ran out of the tent. "Get it off of me! Oh my god, Kurt! It's gross and slimy," Blaine was jumping around and throwing his arms in the air, oblivious to the fact that the lizard had fallen off and was already back in the wooded area. "Kurt! Where is it?"

Kurt couldn't help himself, "Oh my god, Blaine! It's in your hair!"

"AH!" Blaine ran in a circle around the campfire, "Don't just stand there, help me!" Blaine was reduced to jumping up and down.

Kurt was on the ground laughing. "I'm kidding Blaine, it fell off about three minutes ago."

Blaine stopped jumping, "That wasn't funny." He was laughing now, "That wasn't funny at all Kurt."

"Then why are you laughing?" Kurt hugged Blaine around the waist, "I didn't think you'd lose your cool over a little lizard."

"It was huge!" Blaine's eyes were wild, "Can you curl into a ball and sleep like that? I'd really like to close the tent." His voice was small and Kurt couldn't resist him.

"I think I'll sleep on the mattress," Kurt admitted. "I want to look at the stars. And…I have a lot to think about."

Blaine nodded, "Also, I'm getting you back for that. I don't know when or how, but I am."

Kurt winked, "I live for the day."

Kurt settled himself about ten feet from the lake on the mattress. It was more comfortable than the simple cover Blaine had put down, and it gave him time to think without being suppressed by the aura of Blaine. He laid on his back and looked up at the clear stars. He couldn't see those in New York. He wasn't sure Natalie even really knew what a night full of stars looked like. Before he knew it, Kurt's eyes were closed and he fell into one of the best sleeps in his life.

What Kurt didn't know if that a group of people watched the entire interaction with hushed giggles and new plans forming in their head.

The next morning Kurt awoke to a gentle pressure on his chest. "Blaine, stop," Kurt felt a warmth course throughout his entire body. Blaine had wanted to go slowly, but apparently he had changed his mind.

Kurt opened his eyes and expected to see the hazel eyes or the curly hair. Instead, he saw water. Lots of water. He want to move and realized exactly what was going on.

He was floating in the middle of the lake on the mattress.

"BLAINE!" He shrieked, not quite sure what he could do. "BLAINE HELP!"

He saw Blaine's head poke out of the princess tent and look directly out to the river. Blaine's cackling laugh echoed throughout the lake.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kurt yelled, trying to stand. "I cannot believe you did this!"

Blaine ran out to the shoreline, "You're going to have to swim in!" he yelled.

Kurt looked into the murky water. Suddenly it wasn't as romantic as it was yesterday. Instead it was fully of mud, dirt, and fish.

Kurt slid off of the mattress and into the water, trying not to get his hair wet. He got angrier and angrier as he doggie paddled into the shoreline. When he could finally walk, he marched up the beach toward Blaine, who was still laughing.

"I cannot believe you did that!" he wanted to slap Blaine. He had been genuinely terrified out on the lake, and Blaine had just stood there laughing.

"I'm sorry," Blaine kept laughing.

Kurt couldn't help his anger. He had been humiliated on a morning when he had plans. He was going to make breakfast for Blaine, they would flirt all day, and maybe that night they would finally kiss again.

But not now. Blaine was still as immature as he'd always been.

"We're leaving. We are going to pack up and walk to the highway. We will find someone with a phone and call my father. We're leaving here, and I'm leaving California."

"Kurt," Blaine stopped laughing and smiling immediately, "Kurt I didn't do that.'

"I don't care," Kurt knew his embarrassment was speaking but he couldn't help his hurt pride, "I'm going back to New York, where I belong. Natalie is coming with me."

The group in the bushes a few yards away all groaned. They'd messed up big time.

"I told you this would happen," Burt grumbled, "That's why I didn't do my part of the plan. They can't blame me for this."

Santana glared at Burt, "Fine. You didn't do your part, you get to try to get them together before you are in the skies to New York, never to see California again."

Burt nodded, "I've had a plan this whole time."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone remembers the movie, they remember a key scene was missing. That will be Burt's plan. :)<strong>


	18. Coffee

**Once again, this got a little out of control. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt all but ran up the stairs when Burt pulled into the driveway. The ride home had been painfully quiet and no one said anything as Kurt ran to his room. It was as if they had known what happened, and Kurt figured they probably did. He did not care anymore. This was a stupid idea, and he let himself nearly fall twice just to have Blaine break his heart again. This time he was leaving on his own accord, Blaine would not kick him out. In fact, the only speaking that had gone on during the ride home was Blaine begging him to stay for a few more days.

However, Kurt could not do it this time, he had to leave. He knew it would break his heart again. He knew he would cry and lose nights and nights of sleep. He knew his father would have to hold him, and that Natalie would not simply forget this time. Nevertheless, he could not help it, Kurt was tired of being the strong one; tired of being the bad person; tired of pretending that his feelings meant nothing.

There was a gentle knock at the door as Kurt threw all of his clothing into the suitcase. He did not care about wrinkles; he had people who could get rid of them in a second. He just wanted to leave nothing behind. He tried to ignore the knocking but it came again, this time a little stronger – something he could not ignore.

"Yes?" his voice was tense and it seemed to bounce off the walls of the quickly emptying room. Kurt did not even bother to turn around because he knew who was behind him. "Dad, you can't change my mind. I _am_ leaving. You can stay here if you want to play house with Blaine some more. But Brittany, Natalie, and I are going to New York tonight."

Burt chuckled, "Do you really think you can make Brittany do something she really doesn't want to do?"

Kurt whirled around to face his father, "What do you mean she doesn't want to do it? I suppose Blaine captured her with his charms too, has he?" Kurt continued to pack his bag with a scowl and a few ungraceful noises. "Are you really staying here?" his voice was pitiful as he asked the question. He just wanted his father to not make him feel worse about his decision.

"Tonight? Yes. But only because there are no flights back to New York tonight," Burt did not quite meet his eyes when he said it.

Kurt appraised his father, "Why are you lying to me? There is almost a constant stream of flights to New York from here."

Burt smiled again, "Well you know I hate the longer flights, and Southwest doesn't fly until tomorrow afternoon. Plus, I think you should at least give Blaine a night to say goodbye to Natalie, Brittany to say goodbye to Santana, and give yourself a night to think this over."

"This what over? And Brittany and Santana?" Kurt stopped packing but made no move to remove his pajamas or creams from his bag.

Burt moved into the room and sat heavily on the corner of a desk, "This is it, Kurt. This is the only chance you are going to have to be with Blaine. Do not think in ten years this will happen again. And now you aren't just ripping your own heart to pieces by leaving like this. You are ripping Natalie and Haley's apart. Those two girls love each other to pieces. They sit up every night and talk about things they want the other to see about themselves. You are tearing apart Brittany and Santana. I'm not too sure what's going on with them, but I know they aren't friends. You don't realize how many emotions are tied up in this kid."

"Dad, I know you want a happy ending for me, but I can't sit here and pretend everything is going to work out," Kurt's eyes strayed to his hands, "It won't work Dad, it can't."

Burt sighed, "You know, for someone so intelligent and visionary, you have no sense of foresight in your own life. I don't really think I want you and Blaine together."

"What?" Kurt stood up and stared at his father.

"Now listen to me, Kurt. I do not think the two of you being together as a romantic couple is the best course of action _today_. However, I do think you two have to get out of this as friends at least for the sake of everyone involved. You can get us tickets for a plane tomorrow, Kurt. But first, you're going to sit down and talk to Blaine. You have both grown so much but you're afraid to talk to each other. Do not jump right to the romantic. You were friends first, remember? Maybe you can end being friends as well." Burt sighed heavily ending his speech, "Damn, I thought these speeches would be over when you got out of high school."

Kurt fell back onto the bed, "Let me guess, you have a plan. Just like my plan to lie to Blaine worked, just like Santana's plan to leave us alone in the woods worked."

Burt could not help but let out another chuckle as he looked down at Kurt. "True, but those weren't planned by me."

Kurt sat up quickly, "Dad…I swear to god, if you leave us stranded somewhere I will kick you out of the house."

Burt made his way toward the door, "I doubt you will kick me out of the house. And son?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you dress nicely tomorrow. It will be a big day," Burt winked at his son before turning to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep, I know you can't sleep on planes," Kurt said warily, not wanting to kill his father's hopes.

"I doubt I'll sleep tonight, I have some work today. But thank you for caring," Burt closed the door behind him and could not help but laugh at his son's stubbornness.

O0o0o0o

The next morning Kurt opened his eyes harshly, still expecting to hear the buzzing of insects and the gently tide against the shore. Instead, he heard the buzzing of a blender and the soft tiptoe of someone outside his room. He braced himself for the knock.

"Come in," he said gently when it finally sounded. He had no right to be angry with Natalie and hated himself for days when he took those aggressions out on her.

"Good morning," she said as she padded into the room, already dressed.

"Good outfit," Kurt said with a smile, taking in the cardigan and sweater.

She grinned and self-consciously ran a hand down her side, "You have to wake up. We're going to breakfast."

"Who is this "we" you speak of?" Kurt asked suspiciously, already planning his outfit in his mind.

Natalie bit her lip, "You, me, Haley, and Dad…."

Kurt glared at her a little over the blankets.

"You, Haley, Dad, and me," she sighed as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Thank you," Kurt said simply, curling in on himself to get out of the bed. "What should I wear?"

"You have to look handsome."

A few rooms over, the same scene was happening.

"Daddy, you have to look real handsome. Grandpa Burt picked you out an outfit," Haley pointed to the navy blazer and gray pants hanging from his wardrobe.

Blaine smiled from his bed; he knew exactly what Burt was doing. "You grandfather is one of the greatest men I've ever met," Blaine said with a laugh, pulling Haley down into a hug. "He fixes things when your father and I mess up. He always has."

Haley quickly untangled herself from Blaine's grip, "No time to talk now. We have to get you up, ready, and handsome."

"You mean I'm not handsome like this?" Blaine pointed to his messy hair and the stubble on his chin, "I thought I was prince charming."

Haley put her hands on her hips and just stared at her father, "Not a chance, Dad."

Both men quickly dressed and met at the bottom of the staircase.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath when he saw Blaine. The navy blazer and red tie seemed to bring out the youthfulness of Blaine's face, and the pants fit him far better than the Dalton ones ever did.

Blaine had known Burt was trying to recreate what they looked like when they were younger but he was not prepared for what he saw. Kurt looked amazing in his skintight black jeans and his crisp button up shirt that was rolled to the elbows.

Blaine still did not know how to respond to Kurt. His mind wanted him to apologize as did his heart, but he knew Kurt would not accept it. He knew he had to take this for what it was. A man could always use more friends, right?

"Well, I guess you father has set us up a goodbye breakfast, huh?" Blaine was at least going to try to make conversation.

Kurt nodded, "Our plane leaves at 3."

Blaine's heard sank, "You really are leaving? Kurt…I thought maybe we could work this out."

Kurt smiled faintly, "I think we can be friends." He offered his arm, Burt was right – a lot of feelings depended on their getting along. Besides, Kurt still had a soft spot for Blaine. "So do you have any idea or know where they are taking us?"

Blaine shook his head and tightened his hold on Kurt, "I tried to get Haley to crack all last night but she won't. She's tough as nails.

Natalie walked in front of them, "Okay, we have these for you both," the girl held up a matching set of blindfolds.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to Blaine, "Where did she get those?"

Blaine was blushing, "She might have found them in that trunk of our things I had upstairs," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

It was Kurt's turn to blush, "They were lined with red," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine was going to answer as they walked out to the driveway and saw what was waiting for them, "We're going in a limo? Isn't that a little overkill girls?"

Haley put her hands back on her hips, "Do you want one of us to drive you there?"

Blaine shot her a look that rivaled on of Kurt's own.

"Please, indulge us. We worked hard with Grandpa on this." She motioned for them both to put their blindfolds on.

Once they were in the car they both tried to figure out where they were going, but neither could keep the twists and turns the limo was taking.

It took nearly ten minutes, but the limo came to a complete stop and both men felt butterflies form in their stomachs.

Natalie got out of the limo and turned back to help her fathers out of the car, "Okay, you can take them off."

Kurt and Blaine took off their blindfolds and both of their eyes widened at what they saw. A popular Starbucks was completely shut down and the inside was glinting with candles. "What?" Blaine asked, glancing up to look at Kurt.

"She's ours for the morning," Haley said shyly, playing with her cardigan.

"And how exactly did you do this? Pay for this?" Blaine didn't want to think about how much it would cost to shut down the popular coffee shop.

Natalie shrugged, "Haley and I pooled our allowances."

Blaine and Kurt both scoffed at the thought. They looked at each other and laughed when they realized they did it in perfect unison.

"Okay, Grandfather pitched in a bit," Natalie said with some hesitation. She looked back up at them and they still didn't believe her, "Okay, he pitched in a lot."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew there was no turning anything around. They were at the whim of two very creative children and an overprotective father who wanted to get his own way.

Haley moved to motion her fathers into the boat, "Okay folks, right this way... "

Natalie and Haley moved to open the double doors of the Starbucks, "Ta da'!"

They looked into the Starbucks, and both grinned. The candles flickered all over, making the room seem both cozy and romantic. Neither voiced that the atmosphere wasn't quite appropriate for their children or even the pair, but they couldn't help but get swept up in the emotions of the room.

Blaine looked at the only table in the entire room, "The table's only set for two, girls."

Haley bit her lip and looked back at Natalie, "That's the other part of the surprise we're not joining you."

Kurt swallowed thickly and looked at the girls, "You're not?"

The girls smiled at their fathers and shook their head in perfect unison. "Nope."

"No, but I am," a voice sounded. They looked up and Santana walked in the room. She wore a pair of khakis, a white collared shirt, and a black apron with a coffee cup, "Good evening, I'm Santana, I'll be your server on this beautiful morning. No wisecracks please or I will hurt you."

More movement in the back of the room caused Kurt and Blaine to glance at Brittany walking out wearing the same outfit, And I'm Brittany, your barista. May I offer you both a cup of our best coffee in hopes that the caffeine and atmosphere will make you both forget that you hired both this lovely lady and myself. We'd like to keep our jobs."

Santana smiled lovingly at Brittany before looking back to where Haley and Natalie had moved, "Natalie, mood music if you will."

Natalie pushed a button on a remote and made the lights dim even more until only the candles lit the room. She pushed another button and a familiar song echoed off of the walls.

_You Think I'm Pretty  
>Without Any Make-up On<br>You Think I'm Funny  
>When I Tell The Punch Line Wrong<br>I Know You Get Me  
>So I Let My Walls Come Down<em>

Natalie started walking backwards toward the door, "Relax... Sail through time..."

Haley followed her, walking just as slowly, "Back to yesteryear."

The girls disappeared. Kurt and Blaine just stood looking at each other. They had no idea what was going on. "This is confusing," Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I'm lost."

"You aren't the only one." Blaine said through laughter.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You don't get it, do you? Teenage Dream, the song Blaine sang to you the day you met, Kurt. Man, you two are oblivious. Quiche?"

Kurt laughed, "So, that's what this is all about. They are trying to recreate us falling in love, Blaine."

Blaine looked back and laughed when he saw a handmade Lima Bean sign, "They pulled no stops. Our crafty little girls."

Kurt couldn't help the tears that prickled at his eyes, "It's romantic." Kurt let the last of his walls fall. He thought he'd been worn through about fifty times that week, but when the last wall fell, he knew it.

Blaine sighed and pulled out a chair for Kurt, "Sit. I think we'll have that drink. Kurt will have nonfat mocha…"

"And Blaine will have a medium drip," Kurt answered, slightly in awe of the fact that Blaine remembered.

Blaine sighed and leaned back, "To tell you the truth, I haven't even been to the Lima Bean anytime we went home. I couldn't get myself to do it," Blaine looked at the logo again, shaking his head.

"Neither have I," Kurt admitted, "and I think I've been in Ohio a few more times than you have." Kurt shrugged. Blaine couldn't help but notice the way the candles reflected off of Kurt's pale skin, making his eyes seem even bluer in contrast.

Blaine was too taken with Kurt to even notice the coffee cups being placed in front of him. They took him by surprise but he lifted his cup toward Kurt, "Well then, here's to..."

Kurt lifted his own cup and clinked it with Blaine, "To our daughters."

Blaine looked down, blushing. That hadn't been exactly what he was thinking, "To our daughters," he echoed.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand, "You know, it's funny to me. I always saw your creativity in Haley. She goes about things like you do – throwing them into a mess and then coming out with something beautiful."

Kurt blushed and sipped at his drink, "That's funny because I definitely see everything about in Natalie. She's like this…ball of energy all the time. And when she smiles?" Kurt smiled on his own and ducked his head, "she is you inside and out, it's probably why I adore her."

They smiled at each other over the rims of their cups. It was slightly awkward, being like this. But they were back in their element. For a few minutes, they didn't want to fight. They both wanted to just be together – even as friends.

Kurt glanced over and nodded toward the window where Blaine just caught a glimpse of two little girls running away. "Now I know how a goldfish feels," Blaine laughed, his thumb brushing over the back of Kurt's fingers.

Kurt shakes his head, "They turned out pretty good though, huh? We've been lucky."

Blaine moved his chair in again, a habit Kurt knew meant Blaine was nervous again, "Can we just…talk about what happened to us? It all ended so fast that I can't even remember what my feelings really were...because I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

Kurt shrugged, "Well, I mean I guess everything for us was a weird whirlwind. Emotions ran so high throughout our entire relationship, even in the beginning."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "But see, now that part I remember perfectly."

Santana and Brittany looked through the window of the door to the kitchen.

"They are going to be in love so soon," Brittany said dreamily, "do you think we can serve the biscotti now?"

Santana smiled, not sure whether it was for the men outside or the girl in front of her, "I'll help you."

They both moved toward the back, momentarily getting stuck in the tight hallway. Santana was stuck tight against Brittany, and they both forgot how to breath. Eventually they managed to cooperate with each other enough to break apart.

Brittany shook her head slowly, "Right…I'll just go get that biscotti…"

Santana stared up at Brittany, "And I'll…uhm...I will"

"Help," Brittany offered.

"Right, help," Santana said with a little laugh.

Blaine and Kurt continued talking in the restaurant, "So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of owning your own coffee company, it came true," Kurt was now playing with Blaine's hands.

Blaine shook his head, his eyes sparkling at Kurt, "Hey, how about you, always drawing on napkins and corners of newspapers? Now you're this major designer... pretty impressive."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yeah, it's amazing. We both actually got where we wanted to go..."

"Yeah we did," Blaine bit his lip, "I mean…though I always felt like something was missing..."

Santana walked into the room at that moment, a half-dozen biscotti sitting on the plate.

Blaine tried to ignore her presence but also used it to quickly change topics, "So, what do we do about the girls?"

Kurt sighed, realizing that they would have to figure this out. Even if he wanted to be with Blaine, he was leaving in a few hours, "Well, I guess now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart. I could keep them half the year and you could..."

Santana interrupted, "Guys, they can't go to two schools every year. That's crazy."

Blaine smiled thankfully at Santana, "I agree."

Kurt sighed, silently wanting Santana to leave so they could work it out on their own, "Okay, I could keep them for a whole year, then you could..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, "You see, this is why we came up with the idea in the first place…"

Santana nodded, "Of course. That was why…" she met both of their eyes and realized she was supposed to leave. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

Blaine sighed and repeated himself, "This is why we came up with the solution we have."

Kurt peered up at Blaine from beneath his lashes, "Really? I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again."

Blaine licked his lips, "No we, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "You know that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years. I don't…I remember characterizing you as one person, but I'm sure it was different."

Blaine laughed hollowly, "You don't remember the day you packed?"

"No, that day I remember perfectly. Did I hurt you when I threw that… what was it?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine rubbed his shoulder, "I never was able to throw a ball again. And it was a mannequin." Blaine stopped talking for a few seconds, lost in his own thoughts, "So how come you never got married again? I always figured by now you'd be re-married with a new family..."

Kurt was visibly startled, "Me? No...no, no... no…NO."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt, "That's a lot of no's.."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, "That's because I realized a long time ago marriage wasn't for me..."

There was silence for a moment. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't the most comfortable they have shared either. Blaine brought the biscotti to his mouth but then brought it down.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, "You know I may be alone with you again, so... About the day you packed... Why did you do it? Why didn't you fight? Part of me...even though it was me who ended it...I always thought you'd come back."

Kurt had tears in his eyes again, "Blaine, we were getting along so badly, we found out we each had tempers, we said foolish things... So I packed... I got on a plane and you didn't come after me. I waited ten years and you never came after me."

There was dead silence between them, neither wanting to move a muscle.

Blaine let out a shaky breath, "I didn't know I was supposed to."

Kurt felt vulnerable again, his emotions raw, "Well, it really doesn't matter now... Let's put on a good face for the kids, shall we and get this show on the road..."

Blaine wanted to shake his head and tell Kurt no, that he wanted to fight again, but he couldn't put his emotions out on the line. He had the friendship with Kurt, and that would be enough for him.

They cleaned up their table and shared looks. Blaine bit his lip, "Maybe…you and Natalie could come back at the end of August? Or…or Natalie and I could come to New York? I really do want us to be friends."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I'd like that. We can't keep them apart."

They got a fight from everyone involved when they told the family that they would continue to be friends, and that the flight was still leaving that afternoon.

"I really thought that would work," Burt said in disbelief, "I really thought I would be able to get them back together," he didn't want to admit that he was disappointed. He tried not to push his own thoughts and feelings onto his son or granddaughters.

Kurt grabbed his bags as the car pulled up outside of the house, "Okay, then, I guess that's that. We're really off this time."

Blaine watched Kurt with a sad look on his face. The muscle in his jaw goes as he tries to hold back any of his emotions. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. "Kurt," he said quietly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm going to miss you."

Kurt pulled back and held Blaine with both of his shoulders, "You can call me anytime. Anytime, Blaine. I meant it when I said we will be friends."

Blaine wiped his eyes quickly, "Please Kurt, take care of yourself and of Natalie." Blaine had already had a tear filled goodbye the girl.

"You too," Kurt whispered.

Burt slammed the trunk shut and looked over to Kurt, "Come on. We're off."

Haley and Natalie hugged one more time, whispering that they would see each other soon.

Brittany held a sobbing Santana close, not really wanting to let go of her. She debated not even going back, but knew her allegiance had to be to Kurt.

They all got in the car, sadly looking back at the trio they were leaving behind.

Haley waved as Blaine held her, his tears falling onto her shoulder.

He couldn't believe Kurt was leaving again.

* * *

><p><strong>2-3 more chapters left. :)<strong>


	19. Courage

**Just one more little section after this one. I'll admit I argued with myself a lot about how exactly to do this. I opted to stick (a little) closer to the movie even though I know what happens isn't quite realistic. Then again, it's Glee! Also, if you like this I'm posting another fic tonight or tomorrow that I'm working on. It's 100% original. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Blaine sat on the couch in his living room, a room he rarely inhabited, and stared at the wall. He wasn't sure how much time passed – an hour, a day, a week, a year. He could hear Haley and Santana in the background making dinner, but he could not bring himself to join them.

Blaine felt completely and utterly empty. He could not remember ever feeling more hollow than he felt in that moment. It seemed like nothing mattered to him anymore. Blaine had been happy before Kurt left.

Well maybe not happy. If Blaine was being honest with himself, he had been living some sort of quasi-happy life where the only happiness he really had came in the form of a little girl who held the key to the happier days of his life. It wasn't fair to Haley, and it wasn't fair to Blaine. But how could he make things right now that he had gone so wrong.

There were tears falling down his face but he made no move to rid himself of them when he heard Santana walk into the room. She sat down beside him and placed her hand onto his back, rubbing small soothing circles. "Why did you let him go?" she asked quietly – she knew no was not the time for her bitchy remarks.

Blaine sniffed and curled even deeper into himself, "I didn't know how to keep him," he admitted. "I'm afraid Santana. I'm afraid to let myself love him again. What if I hurt him? What if he hurts me?"

Santana stopped rubbing and looked at the man next to her. For a second, it looked like he was the same man he was years ago: lost in his own thoughts and afraid to take the necessary steps to get the man who completed his life back. "You really are a coward," she said quietly, "a big, fat coward."

Blaine stopped crying, blinking a few times, "That's not necessarily helping me right now."

"Yeah well," she took her hand off of his back and glared at him, "you are old enough to help yourself, Blaine. You're so afraid of screwing everything up that you do exactly that. You had Kurt right in front of you but you were too afraid to get hurt. Too afraid to open up to him again. You are nothing but a coward, Blaine Anderson. I'm surprised you even have the ability to get up in the morning. What if the change in elevation gives you a nosebleed or you stub your toe?"

Blaine blinked a few more times, "Excuse me?" he eventually said.

"You heard me," Santana stood, "You made a mess, Blaine. Years ago it might have been his fault that you two divorced; but you were both young then. Now you both know better and you just let him walk away again. You would have just had to tell him how you feel right now, in this moment. Did you think he was going to sing some song again to make you pluck up the courage to tell him how you really feel? You preach to everyone that they need to just follow their dreams and have the guts but you do not have it yourself. You couldn't get yourself to tell him how you feel knowing just how he felt back. You are a coward."

Blaine stood now, getting closer to Santana, "I do too have the courage to tell him how I feel. I am not a hypocrite."

Santana bit her lip, trying to hold back her squeals of happiness "Do you? Then go, Blaine. Follow him. Tell him how you feel. If you are lucky, he will listen to you. I know I wouldn't."

"Haley," Blaine called over his shoulder, already making a to do list in his mind, "pack a bag."

"No," Santana caught his stomach, "go by yourself. This is between you and Kurt, no one else. Don't you dare use your daughter as a launching pad or a bartering tool. You go by yourself and do this how you were supposed to. No more planning, no more plotting. Go and lay it all on the line."

"What if he says no?" Blaine allowed some of his worry to seep into the conversation.

Santana shrugged, not giving Blaine the confidence she knew he was looking for, "To get him back, is that a risk you are willing to take?"

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded again, "Will you watch Haley for a few days?"

"I can, but it will cost you," she said with a wink and an internal flail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt sighed heavily as he threw the bags down on his bed. He wanted to crawl up in it and sleep forever. He hoped the nightmares there would replace the one in which he was living.

Burt's boots clambered behind him, causing Kurt to sigh. Burt rarely came anywhere near that end of the apartment, always letting Kurt have his privacy. "You okay kid?" he asked gruffly. Kurt knew that his father was taking this as hard as he was.

Kurt nodded but wanted nothing more than to fall into his father's shoulder and sob about his life and all of the stupid choices he made. He couldn't help but feel every time he made a stupid decision, life punished him for it for years. "I just…I really thought he'd try to make me stay, Dad. He kept preaching about how we are friends and how friendship was enough for him but we aren't even that! There was no friendship formed over a cup of coffee and two people being afraid to really speak what we felt!"

Burt shook his head and leaned up against the wall, a weary frown on his lips, "I can't believe he let you go either, kid. Maybe it is time to move on. Maybe you should try to find someone else that will make you happy."

Kurt shook his head furiously, "No! I don't want to let him go! No one else is going to make me happy, Dad. I know. I know what I felt and even when I wanted to push Blaine into the lake and hold him under, I still felt more at home with him than I ever feel with anyone."

Burt shook his head, "I understand Kurt, I really do but I think enough is enough. You can't let him drag you down forever. Do you really think it will be worth it to sit around again and just wait for him to come to his senses?"

Kurt nodded, because he really did think Blaine would come. He didn't know why, but throughout their relationship they always had a sixth sense about the other. When one was hurt, the other knew. When one was happy, the other knew. Kurt knew Blaine would come for him. He knew they would be together.

But when? He had no idea if it would be this year or in thirty years when they were both knocking on death's door. Kurt hated to admit it, but he would wait as long as it took.

"Dad…we'll be together again. I have faith in Blaine," Kurt said quietly, he hated letting his father down but he just didn't have the strength this time to put on a brave, independent face. "I know you don't want me to wait…"

"I want you to be happy," Burt interrupted, "I don't care if that is with Blaine, some model who is nineteen or a woman. I've never cared who you found happiness with but what are you going to do? Wait until you visit California again or until he comes to visit you? It took ten years the first time and that was only because you have two very inventive little girls."

Kurt wanted to shake his father and tell him he had no idea what was going to happen. But Kurt had to believe in Blaine. He had believed in him every time, when it took him _months_ to realize that there was something between them, when it took him _ages_ to propose and even longer to actually write his vows for their wedding. Kurt had had faith every time and he wasn't going to give it up. He believed in Blaine.

Taking in a shaking breath, Kurt brought his eyes up to meet those of his father, "I understand what you are trying to tell me, Dad. But I don't think I can move on right now. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to work. This is just another bump in the road and we can progress from this. I believe in our love."

Burt smiled sadly at Kurt, "Just know that I will always be here for you, Kurt. I'll go get Natalie into bed so you can have some peace and quiet. Will I see you tomorrow?" Burt knew that whenever things were going badly for Kurt he tended to wrap himself up in his work until he fell asleep at his sewing machine.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. It depends on if tomorrow is a good day or a bad day."

0o0o0o0oo

It was a bad day.

Kurt snapped at several of his assistants, stabbed no less than five models with pins, and screwed up three orders of his newest line. It was so bad that his secretary told him to take the rest of the day off, but Kurt ignored her as he want to sketch in his personal fitting room.

He had to keep busy. Being busy meant he didn't think and not thinking meant he didn't cry.

He sketched many things, none of them particularly earth shattering. He usually could channel his pain and emotion into something fantastical, but instead they came out depressing.

Perhaps he could design a line of funeral suits.

"Mr. Hummel?" his secretary poked her head in the room, "you have your fitting here."

Kurt grabbed his phone and panicked, "I don't have another fitting today. My last one was at eleven."

The woman furrowed her brow, "You don't? He said he was here to see you. He doesn't look like a model but…."

Kurt sighed, "And you just assumed a random guy that doesn't look like a model could get a fitting with me? And he just assumed he could walk in?"

The woman's eyes widened as Kurt snapped at her, "I'm sorry sir…I just…"

Kurt rubbed his temples, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just had a long day."

She nodded sympathetically, "You mean your vacation didn't relax you?"

Kurt laughed hollowly, "Not even close. You can tell the man to come in. I'm not doing anything productive anyway." He gathered his sketches and dumped them into his recycling bin.

He heard footsteps approach but when the man said nothing, Kurt turned around – his irritation level with the man rose from a seven to a ten.

Blaine.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when his eyes met the hazel eyes he'd been missing. Blaine looked like he hadn't slept, the bags under his eyes looked painful and his hair was a matted mess.

"Hi," Blaine said hoarsely.

"Hi," Kurt said back, a dopey smile on his face. He couldn't help it, no matter what Blaine did he would always have the ability to make Kurt smile in some way.

Blaine walked slowly across the room, "I'm an idiot," he said with a laugh, "and I can't believe I let you walk away again."

Kurt shook his head, "I can't believe I walked away again. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, even harder than the first time."

Blaine bit his lip, "I know what you mean. I wanted to grab you before you even turned around."

"Why didn't you?" Kurt moved closer until they were dangerously close, breathing each other's air, "why didn't you follow me again?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to. I know said that you wanted me to follow you years ago, but I wasn't sure about this time. I…. I was afraid. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you and yet you keep letting me back in every time I screw this up."

Kurt leaned against his sketching table and crossed his arms, "You know, I would totally offer to go sit somewhere with you and talk but I have to fit some random guy who walked in and asked for my service," Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, "can you believe the guts of this guy?"

Blaine pursed his lips and shook his head, "What an asshole. I'll tell you what," he leaned slightly closer to Kurt, "how about you fit this schmuck and I'll go get myself cleaned up and maybe even sleep so pigeons can't build homes in the bags under my eyes. Then I'll pick you up and we can go out for dinner and talk. Really talk."

Kurt paused as if to think, "I suppose if I'll get a free dinner out of it I can…"

Blaine reached his hand out and laced his fingers with Kurt's for a few seconds, "Then it's a date?" his voice caught on the last word, but Kurt still understood what he meant.

"It's a date," Kurt said wistfully.

Blaine stared for a few seconds before letting go of Kurt's hand and walking with a smile over his shoulder. Kurt waited until Blaine was out of the store before screaming loudly at the top of his lungs. "OH MY GOD!" he said, nervous energy coursing throughout his body, "I cannot believe this!"

He started hopping in place, not quite sure how to expel the energy. "He came after me," he said to himself, "he came after me!"

A throat cleared behind him and Kurt froze, "Yes?"

"I just um, I realized I forgot to tell you a time," Blaine said while trying to hold back his excited laughter.

Kurt felt himself grow red but remained poised, "Oh. Well, I just assumed…"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I understand. So seven?"

"Seven," Kurt echoed with a small nod.

"I'm really leaving this time," Blaine said with a small laugh, "continue to celebrate."

"I will," Kurt motioned to the computer, "a company just bought 5,000 pairs of pants that I designed. It's something to celebrate."

Blaine scrunched his face up and nodded, "Of course. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kurt said weakly. He really needed to work on his lying skills.

Blaine turned and left again, his shoulders shaking from the laughter he held back. He couldn't help but Kurt to be quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He still had a youthful quality that Blaine loved.

Kurt quickly packed up his things and cleaned his workstation. It took him twice as long as it should have, he worked with fumbling hands and couldn't pay attention to anything but the excitement he felt.

He had a date with his ex husband, and it was going to be amazing.

Kurt ran home, the energy he had wouldn't allow him to sit in a cab no matter how short the ride was. When he ran through the front door, he almost barreled over his father.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Burt asked before taking in the huge smile on Kurt's face. "What's up?"

"I," Kurt said proudly, "have a date."

"With who?" Burt tried not to let any hope into his voice be he thought he might know who was taking his son out. Kurt didn't answer right away so he followed him to the bedroom.

"Some really cute curly haired boy with the most amazing hazel eyes," Kurt said dreamily, running around looking for his favorite suit and attempting to not completely lose his cool.

Burt held onto the doorframe to support himself, "You mean the kid actually pulled through? Did you see him in person?"

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes, "and he's coming for me at seven so I need to figure this out."

"Kurt, that is in nearly four hours," Burt shook his head at his son, "it will not take you four hours to get ready."

"I need to look great!" Kurt pulled several suits out, trying to figure out which one was the specific one he was looking for.

"You don't have to do anything, he is the one who should have to do all the work."

"You have to say that, you're my father, which one of these looks better?" Kurt held up two different ties.

"I thought being friends was enough? Why should you have to dress up for dinner with one of your friends?" Burt couldn't help but feel nostalgia as he watched Kurt try on different clothing options; it was like he was seventeen all over again.

Kurt didn't stop trying on clothing as his father lectured, but he did roll his eyes a few times. "Dad, you know Blaine and I have never been just friends. Not even when we were friends. My feelings have always and will always run deeper than that."

"And I'm just telling you I don't know if that is a good idea," Burt knew he was pushing but he had to try to talk some sense into Kurt – or at least let him see the sense himself.

They went back and forth for the rest of the time Kurt got ready. Kurt wasn't about to listen to his father, and Burt threatened to sit Blaine down and talk to him. Both agreed that wouldn't be the best option because they were keeping Natalie in the dark about the entire thing.

Though the way she was attached to her cell phone, they figured she already knew everything.

When seven rolled around there was a knock on the door. Kurt felt his heart constrict as Burt rushed to answer the door. Burt flung his arms around Blaine, "I knew you'd pull through," he whispered, "but don't let Kurt know I knew."

Blaine was confused and stared at the apartment in awe. He'd never seen it, Kurt realized, and watched as he took in where Kurt lived. "Your home is lovely," he said eventually.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at how adorably tense Blaine was, "Do you have something behind your back?" he asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I…yes," Blaine pulled his arm from behind his back to reveal a long-stemmed red rose, "For you," he said quietly, hoping Burt wouldn't interrupt.

Kurt blushed and took the rose in one hand and latched his hand into Blaine's to pull him toward the kitchen. "Let me just get a vase for this and then we can go."

Blaine followed and stared around the place like he was a tourist.

Kurt quickly filled a vase with water and placed it on the kitchen table, "It really is beautiful Blaine, thank you."

Blaine shrugged, "I just wanted to do something special for you."

Kurt claimed Blaine's hand again and walked them out, "Don't stay up," he called cheekily to Burt.

Blaine laughed and they quickened their pace as they walked toward the elevator.

It was slightly tense on the way down, neither really knowing what to say to the other. They kept their hands clasped as they walked down the street.

Kurt stopped abruptly once they were about a block away, "You know, I'm not really hungry."

Blaine laughed, "I'm not either. I don't…I can't…I'm too nervous to eat."

"Want to just walk and talk?" Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to stomach any food nor tolerate any idle chitchat. He wanted to get down to the basics.

"Yes," Blaine adjusted his hand in Kurt's and they continued walking without a care for where they actually ended up.

Eventually they both realized they were falling into the same trap. They were so content actually being together that they got nowhere in their conversation.

"So explain to me why you wanted out of this years ago," Kurt said quietly with a squeeze of his hand. He wanted Blaine to know they could have the conversation and he wouldn't take anything too personally.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I felt overwhelmed. When we got married I thought I was getting a partner. It was fine, you know…the working those crazy hours at first because I was pretty much working from home. I was always ready for you and we could have those…moments and conversations that made our relationship what it was. Then we decided to have the girls…and it changed. I suddenly felt like I had a partner who wasn't….who wasn't living up to his end of the deal. But…that wasn't it. I just felt like I wasn't good enough because I wasn't dividing up my time well enough. I would spend all of this energy on these beautiful girls and then have none to give to you. I constantly felt like I was failing because by the time you were home…I was tired and didn't want to have those moments. Then I started to resent the fact that you got away – you got to leave the house. I know you hated that the girls were closer to me, but I hated that you got to have this real life. We were so young, Kurt. I can't believe no one tried to talk us out of becoming parents that young. It wasn't like they were some sort of mistake! But then the resentment turned because I put so much of myself into those girls and it felt like…it felt like you didn't care about any of us. When you missed that picnic…it was something so small. I didn't want it to become the big deal that it was. I honestly thought you would apologize and then try to make up for it. Instead you got yourself a lawyer. I was too terrified to even try to ask you to stop with everything. I was stubborn but more than that I was hurt…I didn't expect you to actually go through with it all."

Blaine had barely realized that Kurt had sat them on a bench in Central Park. He was heaving by the time the words spilled out of his mouth. "And that is what happened…basically."

Kurt tried to process everything he heard while not taking everything personally. The person Blaine was talking about was years ago, and that was not who Kurt was today. He thought for a moment and realized he couldn't Blaine blame for feeling what he felt. Blaine was entitled to his emotions and feelings. Kurt also knew that Blaine always felt more than he said, and that it always took Blaine a long time to express his emotions. "Can I tell you why I worked so much?" Kurt asked with some trepidation.

Blaine nodded and moved closer, closing both of Kurt's hands with his, eyes intent – he wanted to know so much. He wanted answers to the questions he'd been asking himself for ten years.

"I worked because I wanted to make you proud of me. I know you love me no matter what I do or how I do it…but I needed to feel a reason for you to be proud of me. I was so proud of you every single day. I watched you build up this little company and you were getting exciting news every day. And there I was, the artist husband of the next big thing. The man who was going to change the business world. I wanted to be something. I didn't want to be some…trophy husband that dabbled in designing. Then we talked about children and I was so excited because we would get to spend time together and both take a step away from work. Then I saw how you were with them. I saw how they just took to you like it was nothing at all. I never had the parental bone in my body. I never took to children. So once again I felt like I wasn't enough. But I could design and I could make money…more than you were making because you willingly stepped away to raise a family. When you said you wanted a divorce…I was so blindsided. I threw myself into m work and became this robot. I didn't even think that maybe you didn't want the divorce. I thought about getting myself out of it without losing too much dignity. I also wanted…I wanted you to fail at something Blaine."

Blaine was taken aback for a moment but didn't let Kurt's words hurt him. "So what I'm hearing," he tried to be as diplomatic as possible, "is that if we…if we were to ever be more than friends…we would have to learn to talk to each other."

Kurt's heart warmed again, knowing that Blaine was even thinking about them being together again was enough for him. He bit his lip shyly and looked up at Blaine, "You mean…when?"

Blaine looked at him with questioning eyes.

"When we get back together," Kurt said quietly but hopefully.

Blaine's face broke out into his first genuine smile in a long time, "Absolutely. When." He nodded, "When we get back together."

"When," Kurt echoed, not really sure where to go. They had so much more to talk about. "Okay…so when…what would happen? You obviously can't move here."

Blaine looked crestfallen, "I really can't. I mean…I could sell the factory and do something else here…"

Kurt nodded, "That could work. Or…when the time comes, I could move there. Dad is getting a little old for this crazy city. I mean…I would have to come here occasionally."

"And I would be okay with that!"

"Your house is plenty big," Kurt tried to come up with any cons to the plan. He loved New York, but the allure seemed to wear off for him after awhile. He just wanted to be where his family was.

"What about Brittany?"

Kurt paused, he hadn't thought about the girl. "Well I still need an assistant."

"Hmm…yeah." Blaine stood, "Come on, let's walk."

They walked hand in hand around the city, talking about everything that could possibly go right with when they became a couple again. Neither mentioned that they were already holding hands or that they both knew their feelings ran deeper than friends. They simply enjoyed each other's company and let their feet carry them wherever they wanted to go. There were no plans and no rules, only them.

They'd been walking for nearly two hours when Blaine realized how late it was getting, "I should probably get you home. Your father is probably waiting up like he was when we were in high school."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Kurt navigated them toward the high rise. "How long are you here?"

"I don't have a return ticket yet," Blaine admitted, "I didn't want to think about that when I bought the ticket here."

Kurt grinned because now he had a plan that would work. He allowed Blaine to walk him up to the door of his penthouse and turned, "Well I wouldn't buy that ticket yet."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Blaine leaned against the wall.

"Well," Kurt grinned up at him, forgetting everything that had happened between them and just letting his heart do the planning. His head would beat him up for it later, but he had to go with the one thing that rarely let him down. "I just finished a line."

"Hmm hmmm." Blaine nodded with a smile, he thought he knew where the conversation was headed.

"And I mean…now would be an ideal time for me to make a move of some sort," Kurt was suddenly nervous because he knew he was taking a huge risk.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "You know, now would be a perfect time for me to help someone to move."

Kurt moved in closer, his eyes fluttering, "So when is…now?"

Blaine nodded and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt wasted no time and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, instantly deepening the kiss and taking control. Blaine traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue and pulled Kurt even closer until there was no room between them.

"YES!"

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart to see Natalie standing in front of them holding her phone up; they could see Haley on the screen.

Blaine grabbed the phone, "Haley, go to bed. Now."

"But Santana said…"

"I don't care what Santana said, go to bed. Tomorrow you and Santana are going to clean out the guest bedroom to make room for Natalie…"

Natalie gasped, "You mean we're moving?"

Blaine realized then that it probably wasn't the best way to tell her, but was relieved the see the girl jump up and down again.

Straightening back up he wrapped and arm around Kurt's waist and accepted a chaste kiss from him.

Things weren't perfect, and there would still be a lot of bumps in the road but they needed to learn to go with the flow and learn from their mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Just the epilogue. :)<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this until the end. I'm not quite sure this is how I wanted to end this because I wanted to go more in depth, but I decided I'm eventually going to do some one shots for this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kurt leaned back against Blaine's chest, enjoying the early sounds of crickets and the occasional frog. He looked down at his notepad and sighed loudly, "I'm getting nowhere with these, they're terrible."

Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and gazed down at the sketch, "They resemble your line from two springs ago."

Kurt appraised the pictures again, and Blaine was right. Lately all he'd able to draw were designs in bright colors and while that was great for a few lines, two years worth didn't really do much for him.

"Maybe you should retire," Blaine mused into his ear, nuzzling affectionately into Kurt's neck and peppering it with kisses.

"Blaine, I'm barely in my 40s," Kurt laughed but through the book to the side and collapsed backwards sending both Kurt and Blaine toward the chair.

"Ooof!" Blaine groaned when his back hit the plastic, "That was not good for my back," Blaine moved but kept Kurt in his lap.

"Old man," Kurt muttered but rolled over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, "how long do you think we can get away with just laying like this?"

Blaine's arms automatically circled Kurt, "Not long. They'll be home soon. And don't even act like you don't miss them. It's been three months."

Kurt nodded dumbly, "I know but it is just so quiet around here without them. A man could get used to it."

"And I'm the old one?" Blaine teased, "I really do miss them though. The constant piles of laundry, the fighting over makeup, and the hormones." Blaine's voice had an almost airy quality about it.

"You're nuts, soon you're going to say you want to have more," Kurt sounded half asleep as he basked in the sun.

Blaine pondered the statement, "You know, we are still young enough where we technically could…."

"No."

"But Kurt…It would be fun," Blaine reasoned, "We could have a boy…"

"No."

Blaine pouted but pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. They'd had the conversation countless times over the past few years. It started about two weeks after they moved back in together and lasted until the girls left for college. They were always half serious about it, and they both brought it up on different occasions.

Though it never happened.

Both men were far too busy to attempt raising another child, plus their first attempt didn't really go so well and what they had was so precious that they didn't want to get caught up again.

Blaine was still in control of the coffee company which know supplied coffee to all major coffee houses in the United States as well as Europe. He had to pull away from some of the more hands-on processes, but worked just as hard behind the scenes.

Kurt continued to design in California and made frequent trips in the beginning of their relationship but they tapered off toward the end.

"Daddies!" a voice called as a streaking ball of black and bright green ran to hug them both.

"Natalie what is going on with your hair?" Kurt gasped while fingering the green streaks.

"Isn't it cool Dad? Tiffany did it one night when we couldn't sleep," she played idly with a safety pin on her shirt.

"Lovely," Kurt remarked while passing a look to Blaine. The girls grew up so differently than either had expected, but they were proud of them. Natalie was currently at UCLA working toward her degree in art and business.

"Where's your sister?" Blaine asked after a long hug.

"Coming, Daddy! Sorry, I was just talking to Grandpa; he's yelling at the judges again." Haley ran out next, hugging both of her fathers as she fell heavily onto the chair next to them.

"You look tan!" Blaine commented, "I thought we told you to wear sunscreen."

"I do, Dad, but practice doesn't really let me reapply it," Haley was playing softball for one of the best teams in the state of California and attending a small liberal arts college. While she wanted to try out and play softball longer, she was majoring in physics – a huge shock to everyone.

Kurt stretched out and moved slightly off of Blaine, "You know we are going to dinner at Santana and Brittany's tonight, right?"

The girls nodded as they stretched out in the sun.

The small family sat together, basking in the sun. It wasn't anything extraordinary and it wasn't anything special. They were a typical family who had been through a lot and worked together to get through to the end.

There were still fights and days when they were all at each other's throats.

They still fought over who got what seat in the living room.

But they eventually learned to work with each other and become the one thing they all had been yearning to become – a family, even though they may not be the textbook example of one.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! 3<strong>

**If you want to continue reading my stuff follow me to Counting Every Star - it's going to be completely different, but I'm hoping amazing! :)**


End file.
